The Queen of Vongola
by Inoko-chi
Summary: 9 years later, after Ami became a full doctor and returned to the Vongola HQ, a surprise proposal from Tsuna came. Her younger, not by blood brother was in love with her? Though after saying 'No', the Vongola Tenth Boss dies in the hands of the Millefiore. Will Ami regret saying 'No' ? Pairings: Main: TYL!Ami x TYL!Tsuna, OC27; side: Annette x Xanxus, OCX. Other info inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yallo minna~! OMG, I can't believe I'm starting the next part of the story already XD!

Some important points: This is a sequel to "**The sister of Vongola Decimo**". And most of the story will be concentrated on the TYL Ami (the main character, for people who haven't read the first story) BUT the younger Ami WILL come, and she IS going to have some important stuff when she comes...WHEN she comes...just saying. ^^'

Pairings: TYL!Ami x TYL!Tsuna (you'll find out later why...though there are going to be some one-sided loves) and TYL!Anette x TYL!Xanxus (Anette is my OC for the Varia, there is going to be a separate story for her soon)

Some facts: _The first chapter is around one year before all of the happenings with Millefiore and stuff._

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my darling OCs.

Ok...Let the show begin!

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Getting the doctor's degree   
_

A young lady at the age of 25 was standing in a small kitchen making some shapes out of sweet dough. In other words, she was baking cookies. It's just that the shapes were some what out of ordinary, so not many could guess what it was from the start. But never the less, they were cookies, her special cookies.

A while later she hears the window in the other room open and close. And whoever did that, was trying his (or hers) best to sneak in without being noticed. Though that didn't work too well, since for someone who has been in the mafia that long, these small tricks are noticed straight away.

"Byakuran, can you just use the door like normal people do?" she asked, rolling her eyes in a 'why do you keep on doing that?' way.

"Ahaha~, I really can't hide from you, can I, Ami-chan~?" A sweet voice answered, letting the white-haired guy's presence known. "No, no you can't. And anyways, can you stop with the sneaking in?" Ami complained, turning her head to the door, just to see the slim guy with white, spiky hair lean on the frame of it.

"Why? It's no fun otherwise." He replied, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Well, I'll give you one reeeaaaallllyyyy good reason why you shouldn't." The girl pointed her index finger at the guy, turning it in circles and pouting her cheeks (which by now weren't as round as some years ago), "For one. I might be changing."

The guy stood up from leaning on the door's frame and started to walk towards the brunette. He smirked, as if he had some mischievous plan in his head, "That gives me actually much more of a reason to do it." He took her chin into his hand and raised her head so that they would share an eye-contact.

Sort of used to this action, Ami rolled her eyes and then said, "Perv."

The smug look on the guy told you that he wasn't at all embarrassed to be called that. Nope, not even a small blush was seen on his rather snow white face. Actually, instead of that, he just continued, "Of course, especially if I get to see Ami-chan's beautiful face without these stupid glasses again~." And as he said that, he took his grasp on Ami's chin off, and used both of his hands to start taking off the girl's glasses.

The girl sighed in a rather irritated fashion, taking the glasses from the guy and putting them back, "I told you. My eye-sight got poor so I can't see without them." and then she realized that her hands were full of dough and flour, making the glasses which she just touched in them too. "Oh great..." She muttered under her breath.

Byakuran noticed what happened and thought of being helpful. Note, his smug look was still plastered on his face.

He took the dough off the glasses, brushing the flour off...then whatever was left in his fingers, he ate. Yes, that's what he did. He ate the raw dough.

You think raw dough is not addable? Well, you haven't tried Ami's cookie dough then.

After several years of living alone in a dorm, while going to university, the brunette learned to make some amazing recipes. And ALL of them were somehow healthy. She even made chocolate with special ingredients that would help you ease the pain. Like a pain-killer.

You think it's because she had so much free time? Well, you're dead wrong. The only reason why she kept on making these, was because she either was experimenting some new medicine which she had to learn for the exams, or just out of pure stress. *Cooking helps people relax* is her motto in that.

(Ok, back to the story...)

Before the girl could lecture him about his behavior and how it's inappropriate to do something like that, the door bell rang.

"See, like normal people." She pointed out, emphasizing her point with her hands pointing to the door.

Walking towards it, she remembered that her hands were full of flour and dough (again), so the lady used her elbow to unlock the said door and her hips to push it open.  
Because obviously she just couldn't ask the white-haired guy to do so. Nooo~, she would have never thought of that, since behind those doors was one and only...

"Sho-kun!" She exclaimed, smiling at the startled and blushing guy. "A-ami-san...why are your hands all in flour and dough?" He asked curiously, putting his almost falling from his nose glasses back to its place.

"Oh, this?" She asked, raising her hands to point out, "I'm just making cookies for tonight. But come in, come in, don't just stand there." The brunette waved her hands to show that the red haired guy should come in.

"Tomorrow is the big day, right?" The red-head asked, smiling at Ami, who just turned left to go back to the kitchen.

A crashing sound was heard, coming from the said room.

"A-ami-san! Are you alright!" Sho-kun ran to the kitchen nervously, to see what happened. "Hm~, Ami-chan sure is clumsy when she is nervous~." Byakuran noted when he saw the scene in front of him.

What happened: The red-head asked the question, from what the brunette tripped accidentally over a her own bag (which for some reason ended up there). This action made her fall and wanting to hold on before falling completely to the floor, she grabbed the first thing that was there. Which just happened to be a chair. Though the girl was too late, so both her and the chair ended up falling. Yay.

"Ouch..." she complained, standing up to a sitting pose. Then taking her glasses from the top her nose, she checked if they were alright.

Putting them back on, the brunette corrected the more cheerful guy, "I'm not nervous...It's more exciting really..." As she said that, the two other's in the room could swear that her eyes sparkled with glitter. No, in general she looked like a child getting her first computer (or whatever, I couldn't think of anything more suitable) after the long wait for it.

Sho-kun brought out his hand to Ami, showing that he wants to help her stand up. Aww~, isn't he a gentleman?

Ami gratefully accepted the hand and with that she stood up from her, now in flour (due to her hands) floor. "Thanks, Sho-kun." She said, smiling at the said guy. At the smile, the said red-head blushed, placing his free-from-Ami's-grab hand on top of his curly hair, he turned away from her gaze.

Due to this warm atmosphere between these glasses-people, they totally forgot about the other member of their small group.

"Now, now, Sho-chan, don't make a move on Ami-chan while I'm not looking." the said member told Sho-kun, giving a 'don't touch my girl' look towards him. This was of course unknown to the brunette, since her back was facing Byakuran. "Huh? What is that suppose to mean, Byakuran? Unlike someone, Sho-kun here actually helped me up...So don't you put him in the same category as you..." She started talking, turning around.

That's when she noticed that the white-haired perv was... "HEY! DON'T EAT THE DOUGH!" she screamed. Literally. Screamed. With such a high pitch, that it might have broken normal glass in to millions of pieces (luckily, all of the glass in her dorm and her glasses, obviously, were made out of much thicker material, though that didn't really save Shouichi's glasses from getting a crack).

"Well, if you don't want me to do so, you have to make it less tasty then~." The playboy (Ami's opinion) said, taking another lick from his fingers, since there was still some left. "Why should I?" The girl crossed her arm in an irritated way. "I love Ami-chan's sweets the most." Byakuran answered, smiling innocently.

"Oh, gewzez! Fine! If you try to take even one tiny little piece out of that bowl, I'm not going to give you any when they are ready!" You just don't know how much that threat works on the smiling guy. He actually sweat-dropped and started to move away from the table where the dough was.

A small snicker left Shouichi, "Byakuran-san got buste~d." he mumbled under his own breath, making the said guy glare at him with his lilac colored eyes.

Not wanting to receive the glare anymore, Sho-kun tried to change the subject, "What are the cookies for? Do you have everything prepared for tomorrow?"

The lady turned around to face her two friends, who seemed to rather excited for her too. "Yup, everything is prepared. And my mum and step-dad are going to come over for party I'm going to throw tomorrow after...the thing... They're going to come tonight actually, that's why I'm making this now." The fast talking that she was making was not helping the two guys think that she wasn't nervous.

Every move that she did was made with rather shaky hands, so Shouichi wanted to stop her a little from the blabber to ask if she needed help, but couldn't make himself. "-Oh, and actually I was going to text you two an invitation to the party, but now that you're here...I don't exactly have to do that anymore, right?" She stopped, guessing to get some sort of response, so the two just nodded in their own way.

"Oh, and by the way...why ARE you HERE? Aren't you suppose to have lectures now?" This question caught Shouichi by surprise. Byakuran just snickered in response, "Yup~. But we would rather visit you before your big day, then sit in those boring lectures. And plus, we know all of the stuff already."

The red-head nodded to Byakuran's statement, "Yes. We came here to check how you were and such." he said cheerfully (as cheerful as he could get, which wasn't really too bright).

"My~, thank you~. That means a lot to me. But you still could have gone after your lectures. I mean, the Technical Faculty is not that far from the Medical Faculty...It's really close, right?" She asked in a sympathetic tone.

Byakuran sighed, '_Mah, Ami-chan keeps on forgetting..' _Both of the guys thought. "Ami-chan, you keep on forgetting that you're using a car to get to the place from your dorm." The white-haired guy noted.

That reminded the girl about her driving, "Oh, right...The dorm is a bit further away I guess...But you can't seriously complain, it only takes 15 minutes by car."

Shouichi was at the end of his 'nice' personality, so he palm-faced himself, "You can't actually think that humans walk with the same speed as a car...YOUR car." The sarcasm had filled the room.

It's true that Ami was always logical, when she was younger. But after a while, especially since she started university, her brain started to lose the common knowledge stuff, since a whole bunch of other complicated material had taken the space of it.

"What are you talking about, cars aren't THAT fast, and mine is a very normal model. I mean, now a days humans have sound-fast runners in the Olympics and stuff, you can't really say it's IMPOSSIBLE." And all of that sounded as if it was so obvious, that whatever the other two said before sounded stupid. (Oh, and by the way, her car was a rather-fast Vongola-styled black Toyota, and by Vongola-styled, I mean,_ fast.)_

Shouichi sweat-dropped, normal people aren't athletes after all. Then from Ami, his gaze started to move towards Byakuran, to see if he had any idea of how to get some sense into the girl again.

But what he found were eyes with glint of fun in them and a playful smirk. This made the red-head roll his eyes, "But anyways, since we're already here, shall we help?" he asked, making the smirk on Byakuran's face disappear. Well, isn't that a bummer Byakuran? I'm sure you'll be able to enjoy yourself somehow else too.

"Yeah, sure Sho-kun...Though Byakuran don't step here, a lot of dough already vanished because of you, I don't want anymore to go. You can just sit down there...take a chair." She scolded the poor guy, who wanted to eat more cookie dough, but decided to wait for the cooked version to come.

The rest of the time they spend, the talks were all pretty normal too. Laughing, using sarcasm, excitedly telling stuff. Byakuran, out of boredom decided to make a video. So taking out his phone, he clicked the camera button on the screen and went to videos. The video was named 'The day before becoming a doctor'. Ami giggled at that, and then started to act all dramatic and twirl around to emphasize it.  
In other words, the room was filled with enjoyment.

Yup, for five years these young adults have been together, and they always found stuff to keep themselves busy. Ami, of course, continued studying like there was no tomorrow, but joined the two guys mostly, since she DID need a rest once in a while (Actually, mostly the guys would come to her dorm to get something nice to eat, or she would go to theirs whenever they were making up a new computer game. She even witnessed the creation of Choice with her own very eyes.)

That was how their life in an American University was going. (Director(a.k.a. author): ok, I have no idea in what country they were originally studying, but as it said overseas, I just decided to make it America.)

.

.

It was already very late evening (1 o'clock in the night...yes, that's some very late evening..) when she got a phone call from her mother. "Ahh, mum! You finally arrived!" Ami exclaimed happily when she heard her mother's voice.  
_"Yes, dear. We both arrived here, finally...Though Richard is really tired, so I think we will go to the hotel for today._" She replied, yawning afterwards. It was rather a long yawn, so long, that the phone conversation became dead silent. "Ummm..mum? Haha~, ok. I understand, just take your time and sleep well, tomorrow will be a rather long day." The brunette said, sheepishly laughing. It was hard not to, when you're trying hard not to imagine your step-dad crawling to the nearest bench to sit and fall asleep.  
"_Sure, honey. But we'll visit you first thing tomorrow._" The mother said and closed the line.

"So, shall we stay over to keep you company, if your parents aren't coming tonight?" Byakuran asked with a sly face, putting another rose cookie (since that's what they happened to be shaped in. Yes, Ami took her cookie art to another level. Making rose petals first, then putting them together to make a full bloomed rose out of it. It's what she does when she is nervous, although the brunette doesn't know about that herself. Of course the other two friends did, but kept it to themselves.)

"Hmm...let's see...No, no and..hmm..non." The girl answered with sarcasm, changing her accent to a more wannabe-french one, for the last 'no', "Reasons: one - I'm a girl. two - there is only one bed in this dorm and, no. I can't borrow any extra. I had told you this millions of times, how many more times do I have to tell you?"

Byakuran laughed softly at the irritated face that Ami was caring while crossing her arms, he obviously was satisfied with it, "Another billion, maybe?" He gave a sweet smile, standing up and walking towards the brunette.

Shouichi watched the same scene that happened every time they stayed to a late hour at her dorm. Byakuran trying to obviously flirt with Ami, and the girl just pushing everything he says like she had no idea what he was doing.  
The red-head sighed, obviousness was just not in her dictionary after all.

In the end, Ami managed to kick both of them out (pretty much literally) and go to sleep. The brunette again forgot to bother on how are they suppose to get to their OWN dorm like that, but anyways, who cares! I know I don't.

...

The next morning, the girl for some reason ended tripping at least five times on flat ground and God knows how many on other things. "Jeez~, why do I have stuff all over my place! I should at least clean up before moving out!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and looking at the full room. Her dorm consisted of one small kitchen, a bathroom with a toilet, then in the main 'room' she had a bed, one working table with a rather comfortable chair, a cupboard and a WHOLE BUNCH of papers, books and technological stuff and a bag.

Of course, with Vongola's help, she could afford living in a bigger, much nicer place, but not wanting to stand out TOO much, which she was doing already...after all, you don't get people who finish their DOCTOR's DEGREE in just some mere 5 years or even less very often (or lets say its a VERY rare sight).

The reason why she finished her education so quickly was because she didn't like the idea of being too far from her dear family and brother for too long. And yes, I didn't mean her parents, but her _'famiglia_' as they called it in Italian, as in Vongola. Though, she didn't tell anyone, of course, that she was in the mafia.

After finishing dressing up, luckily with only some small misfortunes, like falling and bumping in to the cupboard, she looked at the mirror (which by the way I forgot to mention. It's a full-size mirror hanging right next to the entrance door.) and saw a rather normal height girl in her mid-20s with an official black dress, that wasn't exactly tight, but went through all her curves nicely. For a hair-due, she just made a high pony-tail out of her now curly hair. A small necklace that actually had the Vongola crest on it, was also worn, but she kept the crest under her dress. Some black high-heels with a very simple design were worn too and some slight make-up that were topped with her glasses.

A knock was heard on the door, a smile crept onto Ami's face. When the door opened, the girl couldn't even say anything before her mother took her into a deep hug, or more like a torturous grip that was wrapped around her, which came with such speed that no one knew how to react.

"M-mum, you're t-to-torturing me..." the brunette was able to say with whatever amount of breath she had left.

"Aww~, my darling is so genius, being able to finish to finish her Degree in just whatever amount of years." The mother let go and started to praise her daughter. "Ahaha, yeah, we're totally proud of you, Ami." A man's voice said from behind the door still.

Ami chuckled at their reaction. Although she was suppose to be an adult already, but feeling like a young girl once in a while was nice. "Thank you, Mum, Richard." she thanked them with a generous smile.

Both of the parents got surprised to see their (well, only the mother is the biological parent, but her husband took her as his own as well) daughter smile so beautifully. They became proud and sad at the same time. Proud, because she went over their expectations and sad, well, because they knew she is an adult now, and will start to get her own life after this.

This is because they had no idea about Ami being in the Vongola. The brunette felt that it wasn't necessary to tell them, unless a war breaks out, but since there were none, stressing them out more about the matter is not the best idea.

.

Later that day, Ami got her degree with flying colors, and because of that, a party/dinner was ordered for everyone that came.

Of course, she also would have wanted to invite her brother for it, but since he was a MAFIA BOSS, it couldn't be helped. I mean being the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was literally stuck in his office with stacks of paperwork.

Ok, you might be wondering why he couldn't just do all the paperwork on the computer, since we're already supposedly in the 'future'. I mean, of course, it would be even faster that way. The only problem is : The Mafia wants to keep its traditional torture methods for the bosses, though the more newer Mafia Families, didn't care about that and did everything on the computers and stuff (but you know, all of this isn't anyhow MUCH faster than writing by pen).

In any case, he was WAY too busy with work, and Ami didn't want him to skip it because of her happenings. Although Tsunayoshi would probably be far more than glad to run away from it.

.

"Waah~, I'm finally a full out doctor!" The girl exclaimed happily raising her arms while walking towards her house. Since obviously, the party had wine, Ami couldn't drive back to the dorm, it would be against driving rules. "But doesn't it mean that you're going to go from the Uni?" A certain wavy red-head asked rather disappointed, stating a fact.

It got Ami by surprise, then she thought a bit. She forgot that soon she will have to pack away and leave these two guys with who she became really close friends over the five years that she studied here.

Sighing, the brunette wanted to say something, but before that, Byakuran stopped and smiled sincerely (OMG! What happened to him?). The white-head, took the brunette's right hand into his own, and kissed it. Then raising his head to look into Ami's leaf colored eyes, he said, "You don't have to leave us, if you become my girlfriend."

The full action of her friend made her burn in crimson red, "W-WHA?" she managed to get out of her mouth.

* * *

Oh, snap! Byakuran actually confessed! (well, in his own way...)

Surprised and confused? Don't worry, there will be more on it in the next chapter~!

So~, Ami is a doctor now! I have no idea about how the American defense goes, but I still dressed her up in an official black dress...might be wrong, oh well.

Please tell me how you felt about this chapter, ok? So~, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

author's note: Hello everyone! All right! I'm on my second chapter X3 !

Some notes: Ok, for anyone who is interested, right now I'm also writing another story at the same time (so, just started). It's the promised separate story for my dear Varia OC : "_**Annette Claire"**_. - by the way, that's the name of the story. So, if you want to, check it out as well (and leave a review ^^), please do that.

Pairings: Ok, I just want to remind people, that this is a TYL!Ami x TYL!Tsuna (supposedly) story. Though there will be people like Byakuran, who... Oops~, no spoilers...anyways, to know the rest you'll have to read~~! Oh, and obviously, there will be Annette x Xanxus, but that's only when they come to show.

_So facts: This chapter is going to continue on from the previous one, so, it's still one year before everything happened...Actually, I'll just go on from here. Just saying, so you don't get confused. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the KHR, except for my dear Ocs.

So~, let the show continue!

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Confession and proposal_

The white-head, took the brunette's right hand into his own, and kissed it. Then raising his head to look into Ami's leaf colored eyes, he said, "You don't have to leave us, if you become my girlfriend."

The full action of her friend made her burn in crimson red, "W-WHA?" she managed to get out of her mouth.

Byakuran smirked at the girl's reaction, but what surprised him was that the next second, her face was all calm again and instead of embarrassment, what usually all normal girls would have after being confessed like he did just now. But she was like, just smiling and all, even giggling.

"Maah~, Byakuran~, what are you talking about? Aren't I already your friend?" The innocent flowers that were flying around the brunette and the innocent giggle that came out her pink, colored with lipstick, lips, didn't help but make the boys sweat drop. Even _she_ should know what he meant...

"I mean, of course I would love to stay here with you guys, but..." She stopped moving and looked up at the starry night sky, trying to find something, but gave up in the end.

"But what?" The white haired guy asked, raising an eye brow. Well, it did tick some where in his weirdly constructed heart the fact that he was practically rejected without the girl realizing it herself.

Well, that was why he actually choose _her_ from the start really. A hard to get subject, where you would need to over come a lot of levels before getting it.

"Oh, I have a family that's waiting for my return, so I can't stay." She summarized what was in her head at the time.

"Family? But aren't your parents here?" Shouichi butted in, after ironically feeling sorry for both of his friends. He felt sorry for Byakuran, because he was obviously rejected and he felt sorry for Ami, who didn't, for some reason, even want to think about the meaning being 'he wants to be lovers'.. Maybe this 'family' she is talking about...'_No. can't be!' _He totally disapproved the idea of Ami already having her own family and kids and the rest.. '_NOO!' _

It's true that he would rather it to be the case than her getting hurt in Byakuran's hands (Oh, by the way, here Shouichi had his memories already, but still acted as a friend...you know the story) but he just couldn't (or WOULDN'T want to) imagine Ami marrying off, since the red-head had his own share of feelings for her, but they were more on a friendly level and plus, he understood that he was waayyy out of her league.

"Ehehehe~, yeah..that. Well, yes. My parents are here...but I also have another family in... Europe. Not exactly blood-related, but they are like my brothers and sisters, you know.." talking about the Vongola wasn't exactly her plan, but since her brain wasn't exactly working too well, because of the alcohol that she drank, it ended up like this. At least she had enough control not to spill that it's a mafia family.

Shouichi sighed in relief, _'Well, at least she isn't married...' _

"Sho-kun? Why did you sigh?" She asked, confused at her friends actions. Byakuran had his surprised 'Ohh' - look on him, as if he understood what Sho-kun was thinking.

"Umm..are you using telepathy or something? That's unfair! Tell me! I don't understand." the brunette whined in complaint, pouting her cheeks (sadly, it really didn't look as cute as when she was younger anymore)

That's how the tallest of them ended up smirking again, "Are you sure, Ami-chan? Sho-chan can get some pretty dirty thoughts~." Byakuran placed a hand on the red-head's head to pat it.

And that's how a tomato was born...or should I say: red paprika? Yup, a red paprika with glasses. That's what Shouichi's head looked right now as.

"I-I didn't think anything d-dirty!" He tried to make his crimson red face to calm down, but that only made it worse.

Ami raised an eye brow at what was happening to her friend. "U-um...you don't have a fever or anything, right?" she came closer to check, but the guy started to back out, "Ahahaha~, of course not. I-it's nothing at all..."

The girl tilted her head in confusion, but didn't bother questioning anymore.

The guys turned to the left of the path where they were walking, leaving Ami to walk the rest of the path home by herself, since she insisted and they had a while to walk themselves.

"Alright! From here on out, I'll be able to support the family better." The girl told herself out loud, since no one was around. Giggling at the how weirdly good it feels to finally finish the education (which, by the way, was payed by the Vongola).

_'I'll start packing up tomorrow... maybe I should make something as a goodbye present for the two...They have supported me for the time I was here after all. Heh, I'm in the mafia, letting people like them in is not a good idea. Anyways...what was up with that confession? ' _Ami frowned at remembering. '_Geez~, I almost let my guard down...I probably should have thought of something else though, but anyways, I can't let _them_ in to our world...It's way too dangerous.'_

_...  
_

The next day went by as planed, Ami started packing her stuff into boxes and such. Most of it went into the rubbish, so actually it didn't take too long.

As a Good-Bye present, she made 'custard cream puffs'-Ami style, which were practically finished as soon as they were served. Namely Byakuran ate most of it, since it was his favorite, even out of the brunette's baking/cooking. Shouichi ate a few, complimenting. And Ami, herself...well, by the time she got to the table...the cream puffs were gone. Poor, poor Ami.

_**That's why, for future references, never put anything good on the table before sitting down yourself, or else, you won't get any, at all!**_

...

They were at the airport waving to each other, before Byakuran said, "I won't give up." with a serious/playful face. And if you think it's impossible, then you're right. It is impossible. Only a single future world-dominator-wannabe could pull this face, and be considered as the most creepiest man alive.

Ami laughed back nervously, still waving, "Let's see who wins." she replied unconsciously, making herself hate the living guts out of her. WHY did she say that?

_'Eh, what ever. It's not like anything big will happen because of that, right?'_ Ami thought, stopping the waving and turning to go to her gate, because the boarding time had already started.

Ho, boy you don't know how wrong you are, dear! Well, you'll find out later~!

...

The plane was owned by the Vongola, so basically all the passengers were a part of the family. Everyone on the plane knew each other, and obviously they knew who Ami was.

Just the moment she stepped in, they bowed down in respect as she passed by. "A..umm..can you please not do that? I told you should treat me normally, right?" She waved her hands nervously to the man she passed by in the plane itself.

"We're sorry, Ami-sama, but we cannot do something so impolite." One of the younger guys blurted, getting a small blush on his face.

The brunette turned to see the guy standing right next to her, she laughed lightly at the remark, "Ahaha~, you really respect Tsuna then?" Patting his head a bit, she noted that he was around 20 years old (that's basically 5 years difference).

At the sudden pat on his head, the guy didn't know how to react, so he just didn't. Instead his body stiffened. "T-That's true, I-I respect Juudaime a lot...but, you know, all of the Vongola has big respect for you too." He answered stumbling on some of his words, "Y-you're the Queen, after all."

Ami sighed, the stupid title that she got, without any idea from where, was getting sometimes on her nerves. I mean, before Tsuna became the Decimo, she was being called 'Princess' mostly (also for a reason that she didn't know) and now that he became the boss, they thought that it would be stupid to call his BIG sister a 'Princess', and changed it to 'Queen'...good excuse, right?

Little did the brunette know that her green eyes were sparkling under the light, making them change to different colors under the glasses, and the way she was 'wearing' them, seemed much like how Royalty, Nobility or Aristocracy do. Her generous smile played a part in the picture, making the last touches to the fair face.

_'She really is..._' Thought the young man who got to see this look first-hand.

"Don't let your imagination go over-board, it's only a title. So treat me like a friend, alright?" The question caught the guy by surprise, since he was already day-dreaming. "Uh-huh." He just nodded in response, getting back to his sentence.

When he sat down again, the older man who was sitting right next to whispered, "Forget it. She is waayyy out of your league. Even some of the bosses from the Allied families have their eyes on her." The young guy sweat-dropped, it's not like he even thought anything like that from the start. (Yeah, _right.)_

The rest of the trip was rather quiet. Well, there was some talking done by some of the other people on the plane, but Ami just opened her laptop to send messages about everything being fine to her mother and step-dad, who she also said goodbye to, but they went on their own plane, and she went on this one.

...

The trip wasn't very long, since in their generation, they got better engines and it made the trip much more relaxing.

After the airplane landed on the Vongola's territory, Ami got hold of a car (because she wasn't bothered to go in a limousine, since she got so used to driving).

The car that she got was small, cute and dark green. The car that she had in America will take awhile to get to Italy, so she will have to use this instead for now.

Oh, and when I meant Vongola territory, it didn't mean that it was anywhere close to the HQ, so the drive took about a half-an-hour with full speed (Ami did take care of the driving rules, but this time she couldn't wait to see...well, at least her little brother.)

Finally finishing her journey, and getting to the HQ, the brunette came out from her small car. Maids and servants came to get her luggage and get her inside. "How have you been?" Ami asked out of curiosity the people that helped her unpack the small vehicle that she came out of.

"Oh, you're as generous as ever, Signora Ami." One of the maids started, by her rather round figure of the girl you could tell that she was not suffering from starvation or over-working. "But we have been great. It's really enjoyable to work for the Vongola, I'm glad we got the jobs here." The second one continued, making the first one nod in agreement.

This older woman, maybe in her forties or something, was thinner, but you could tell that she was in a healthy state too. Actually the brunette scanned them with a quick eye from their backs. Not touching, just a quick glance if they were really ok. And it turned out that they weren't limping or touching anything in pain, or anything of the sort, so Ami left it for now.

"Oh, really? That's great to hear." Ami smiled at them,"Oh, and is Tsuna still in his office?" "Decimo?" one of the servents (Director: I just don't know what else to call them..I mean, they are not butlers, right?) asked, curious to why Ami called him that. The brunette just nodded in reply.

"As much as we know, he should be in his office, signora." He answered using a rather strong tone, like he was so great for knowing even where his boss is (since Tsuna doesn't get out from his office very often, not many people get to see him often), "We already have told him of your arrival today."

"Thank you, Alfonso, then if you don't mind, bring these bags up to my room." The brunette went ahead a bit, before turning around again, "Thank you all of course for your hard work. I'll go ahead."

Being in high-heels all day long proved their disadvantage. Although the girl's shoes only consisted of good quality ones (the reason: so they last longer), but even then, high-heels are high-heels (The torturous hell of every girl's feet, just saying). And finally to be able to take them off felt like a blessing from the heavens above.

Why did she wear them to begin with? For one, as the supposed 'Queen of Vongola' her job was to look satisfactory when ever she is meeting up with anyone from the Mafia. And since her rather normal length was at least one head shorter than the rest of the Vongola Guardians (except maybe Chrome, but she was wearing those torture shoes herself, without a hint of complaint), she had to use high-heels in order to live up to them._ 'WHY? Oh, Why God? Why couldn't I just be a tall chick that doesn't need to use them?'_ was all that was running through the poor girl's head at the moment.

Finally finishing to wash herself up from the long trip, Ami took a nice pair of long shorts, that nicely fitted her (not too loose, not too tight) and a shirt with a V-cut in the front.

Her rather long, wavy (almost curly now) hair was tightened up into a loose pony that hung over her shoulder. And of couse, the glasses were there.

Thinking she was ready, and freshened up, the brunette left her room, putting some comfortable sandals instead of the...torture.

..

"Why don't you just marry the paper work already?" The brunette teased her little brother, leaning on the open, heavy door's frame.

A bunch of honey-brow glared at her, "Is that a new greeting or something?" The guy who was pretty much embraced by piles of paperwork asked, with possible visible vein threatening to pop.

"Ahahaha~," Ami laughed softly, "Oh, come on~, lighten up already~, aren't you happy to see your big sis?" Coming closer to the desk, she took one of the papers into her hands.

The spiky headed guy softened his glare and was just staring at his beautiful sister. "Of course I am. But you don't have to tease me about this stupid paperwork. I mean, how many things can possible be happening at the same time all over the world?" He complaint, pointing at all of the stuff on his desk in frustration.

"Well, if you would've ended up being a normal office worker, you'd have to do something like this anyways, right? So, if it makes you feel any better - you're not the only one suffering." Ami tried to cheer up the depressed young adult, that had a suicidal tone to himself already.

Nobody heard him like that now a days, really. Since most people looked up to him (even Hibari Kyoya admits that he approves of him, I mean, COME ON! How much more respect can you get than that?), he only shows these adorable faces to his one and only big sister...because somehow it feels like she understands him, always.

"No, no it doesn't..." The spiky brunette answered sighing, "but thanks anyways. Oh, we should probably let the chef cook something special, since now you finished your education fully. Congrats, by the way." He smiled, meaning his words.

If this would have been some 8 or 9 years ago, Ami would've probably glommed the poor boy to death for being too cute, but now...well, let's just say that this honey-brow eyed guy had changed over the years...loosing his adorable features and becoming more 'manly' as you can say it (a.k.a - handsome)

The girl didn't really realize that fact herself, since she just looked at him as an adorable little brother even now. She just thought it was harder to hug him like usually, because...well, she didn't want to break his 'man's pride' (which the brunette thought was really stupid to begin with, but anyways...).

"Thanks, I'm glad I finally fully back..." She answered in return with a smile back, "Oh, want me to help with the papers? We'll get some free time then in the after noon. I'll tell you all about my trip then."

His sister's offer surprised him, so he tried to decline it, "You don't h-" "You need to get out from this office a bit more, it's not healthy to keep sitting here. Some fresh air would be good for you." Talk about a big sister AND a doctor in one...

Sighing, he gave up (well, that was easy) "Alright, but I'm telling you that you don't have to...since this is just boring torture." Ami couldn't hold the laughter in, "AHAHAHA~, you call THIS torture?"

Tsuna twitched one of his eyebrows, "What?" he asked, feeling a bit humiliated. "Ahaha~, sorry, hahaha~, couldn't ..ahaha~, resist." The brunette coughed to stop, "If you call that torture, you have** never** worn high-heels then." There is a point in that.

The guy just palm-faced himself, like hell he'll _EVER_ wear high-heels...he has enough of this already.

...

To the surprise of both of them, the work went by really quickly, so the brunette duo had finished the paperwork just some time before 6 o'clock. (oh, darn, they missed tea time already! And Ami calls herself English. Ts ts ts ts, Ami)

Leaving the office, Ami told Tsuna to go to the garden and wait for her. Herself, the brunette walked to the kitchen, to find the chefs. There the girl gave some of her recipes and told them to make which ever they felt like they want to.

Getting the pleasure of a conversation with someone high-ranked and as beautiful as Ami, the chefs happily agreed to learn from their 'Signora'. Laughing lightly at their reaction she told them to have fun making it, since she always did.

...

In the garden, Tsuna was getting nervous._ 'What will she say? Will she accept or will she just reject?' _What? You thought that Tsuna couldn't get nervous to be turned down?

It's true that the Boss of the Vongola family was rather popular. Ok, really popular. And none of the females would probably ever even think about rejecting him...well, the only problem here is...This is Ami we're talking about.

"Ah~, Tsuna, that's where you were!" Oh, speak of the devil.

"Ah, Am...yeah, I-I've been here." Tsuna really didn't know what to call her now. I mean, calling her 'Ami-nee' now would be rather weird, and he didn't want to...since he didn't see her as a 'sister' anymore...but calling her by just the name will make her suspicious.

But that didn't really work, "Huh? Tsuna, everything ok? Nothing happened while I was away, right? You look kind of nervous." Ami, the reason why he was so nervous, asked him while taking out her hand to pat his head (which by the way was further away now, since Tsuna grew quite a lot too in the 9 years and now was actually a head taller than the doctor in front of him)

"You know you can always talk to me about anything." She gave him a smile that made the Decimo relax, fully.

He was now fully calm and stable, "Well, there is one thing that I really want to ask you..." Tsuna took out a red box (where you would guess a ring was located).

Ami was really shocked at his movements. First he took out a small red box, then went down on one of his knees then opened up the red box... Inside, there was a really beautifully carved ring. Not too fancy, not too dull.

It was a golden ring with a design of flower petals flying in the wind. It was really pretty, - "Will you marry me?" Tsuna asked, lookind into Ami's green, nature colored eyes, for a hint of a reaction in them.

It was actually funny to see the movement of her reactions. It went from shock, to adoration, to pale-white, to realization, to misunderstanding...She sighed, "Heh, Tsuna...you almost got me there. Don't play with girl's hearts like that." I told you, misunderstanding.

A poor, very poor Decimo's heart almost cracked into pieces, _'WHO IS PLAYING WITH WHO'S HEART?' _His inner-self screamed and almost flew out of him.

"Geezz~, but since you went through all of this trouble to get all of this~, it means you've chosen, right?" Ami asked, totally ignorant of Tsuna's inner-self.

The guy ate his soul back into himself, "W-what do you mean?" He tried to talk normally, but that was failing pretty badly.

"Oh, come on, stop with the acting, is it Kyoko or Haru? I heard that Kyoko started calling you Tsu-kun, hmm~, then is it her?" Ami, stop making conclusions out of nothing...

"But then again, Haru never changes, so it can also be her then...hhmmm. Seriously Tsuna, who is it?" The brunette asked with full curiosity.

Yup, this is THE Ami we're talking about... "What will happen if I told you that it really is you?" The Decimo asked quietly, with a pretty red blush on the face (luckily, no one was in the garden at the moment). He started to look slowly in the girl's eyes again.

A blink, another one, and another one. Then a fast play of eye-lashes started moving. A blank expression was on the girl's face.

Pointing a finger at herself, she re-asked, "Me?"

Getting his hoped up again, Tsuna nodded in excitement.

"Why me?" she asked, still with a blank face and pointing finger at herself.

"Well, because..." The Decimo sighed, maybe it was too early to ask, but his hyper intuition told him otherwise, "Ami-nee has always been by me...And before I really did think it was because I thought of you as a precious big sister, that I felt safe when you were around.. Because of you..heh, and the spartan tutor as well (duh, no really?), I managed to become who I am...But recently, since ever you have been only coming for summers to stay, I-I kind of got this sudden urge to be with you and... and when ever you're with some other guys it feels somehow sickening..." The last sentence was more of blabber to himself than a part of the speech, but the brunette caught it anyways.

(Some info: Ami has been coming to the Vongola HQ for some time for summer vacations)

"Tsuna..." She said lightly, but before Ami could say anything else, Tsuna cut her, "A-anyways, I just want you to know, _I love you_ and not in a sibling-love..."

The girl as totally taken back by those words, that was the first time that she actually opened her eyes to see a young man in front of her, rather than the boy she always saw him in. "I don't have any words, Tsuna. I'm sorry, but I always saw you as dear younger brother.. and besides, it's true that we're not close blood-related...but I am a descendant of the younger sister of Giotto-sama. That does makes us long-distant-relatives."

The Boss of the Vongola family puffed, "That's like saying all human are related, since we all came from the same species!" He tried to fight back, making Ami laugh a bit, "True." she agreed (first time, omg!)

The guy stood up, "Anyways, please think about it." he added, then turned around to leave.

Ami stood there, still speechless, watching as the young man was walking away. '_Since when did Tsuna's shoulders grow so wide again?' _was her thought. Then she shook her head_, 'T-that's not what I'm supposed to be thinking about!'_

* * *

Ok, maybe the proposal was a bit weird and Tsuna didn't really give a good reason (come on guys, he was almost rejected! Who would have a normal mind after that!) But otherwise, I think it went ok...right?

So please tell me what you thought about it! So review~~


	3. Chapter 3

author's note: Hello everyone~! Next chapie finally is finished!

Pairings: Yes, as you probably already got it, this is mainly Ami x Tsuna story, though there will be different triangles from here and there (Byakuran is a very good example). There is also going to be Annette x Xanxus, look forward to write this pair a lot...I don't know why...

Yes, I have nothing else to tell you, so let's get on with this~,

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my OCs.

So let the show begin~!

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Friends or foe?_

The next week went by with awkwardness. Although it was only between two people, the whole HQ had vibrated this feelings. Well, these two people WERE the Boss, himself, and his older sister-figure, the Queen.

Luckily, none of the guardians, except for Gokudera Hayato, the right-hand man of the Boss, were present at the time.

"Did something happen between you and Ami?" The silver haired storm guardian asked, watching his boss stiff due to the question and then spit out some of his coffee, which he was drinking (Fortunately, or unfortunately in Tsuna's case, the paper's in front of him didn't get damaged)  
"Ahaha~, what makes you think that?" Tsuna sweat-dropped, trying to act cool on the subject. Though who wouldn? He didn't only get rejected fully...but also not even taken seriously.

"Well, juudaime, you kind of have been spacing out a lot since ever she returned. And it almost feels like she is trying to avoid you too. I mean, before she would come and help you with work and such most of the time." Gokudera analyzed, while giving him another file of papers that the brunette had to look at.

"No, no..what are you talking about. Ami..-nee (he still didn't know what to call her)..is just probably tired from her trip and is still recovery just from that." Tsuna gave a white lie to his old friend, taking the devilish papers (Tsuna was sure that if they were human, they would be smirking and acting like devils towards him. For sure) that said something about a contract with another family. Innerly rolling his eyes, the boss wonders why in the world does Vongola have to be so popular?

Not wanting to press the subject, the storm guardian nodded, "If that's the case, then I was worrying for nothing." The serious expression on Gokudera's face had turned lighter, making it very clear why he, the scary right-hand man of the Vongola's Boss, has so many fan girls.

Well, at least all the gossip fan girls on the net.

In the meanwhile, Ami literally did just wake up. Her messy wavy hair turned curly (yet again), so not being bother about bushing it, the brunette just put it into a very loose pony-tail.

Last night she sat yet again till very late, trying to figure out and upgrade the medical department in the Vongola (since that basically was her job) thinking about all of the sun boxes, that have the healing feature to them. And trust me when I say there are a LOT of them. Seriously.

"Good day, Ami-sama." A maid opened the big, beautifully carved, dark wooden doors.

Ami sighed, again with the '-sama'... "Good morning, Louisa." She just replied, not bothered anymore about the calling (or that she just said morning), putting on her clothes and glasses.

"You sat late yesterday too, didn't you, seniora?" Louisa asked, giggling at the messy desk and bed in front of her. On the desk were different codes and difficult medical names and lot's of papers with some experiments and a computer who was calculating some of the data (still), which the maid had absolutely no idea of.

"Sort of." was the quick reply before a yawn came out of the brunette, "Is breakfast ready in the dining hall?" she asked, feeling hungry.

The maid shook her head, "No. but lunch will be ready in a few minutes. Actually I was told to come and tell you this." Ami laughed nervously, so it was already lunch time, huh?

Putting on her doctor's coat, the brunette was about to head out before, turning around and telling the maid to not touch anything on the desk, since all of it was important.

Opening the door to the dining hall, Ami noticed her...little brother (she got now the same problem as Tsuna) sitting down at the table, eating his lunch.

The girl brunette first became just still, then pale, then a flush of pink became visible.

Anyways, the room filled with stiff, awkward, long silence. Both of the brunettes didn't know what to say or do, or even react.

So after eating in that same atmosphere her lunch, Ami decided that it enough...

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The doctor-girl screamed in frustration, holding her head.

"Tell me exactly how this turned out like this, brat?" An older female voice said, rather irritated at the circumstances, twitching her right eye. "You're really mean, you know that, Annette?" Ami replied with ghost-like face.

"Yeah, well..since when did I become your family councilor?" The same lady with the french accent asked.

Ignoring the question, the brunette continued complaining, "I mean, I don't know how to react, talk...ok, I can't even **look** at him anymore with feeling awkward."

Realizing that this might get interesting, the Varia cloud guardian, asked, "Hoo~, you mean there finally is a lucky guy that got a bingo?" A sly smirk, that only promised trouble was on her face, "Who is the prince charming?"

Ami palm-faced herself, "T-that's not the point...But, well..." Being the naive girl she is, the brunette answered anyways, "It's about Tsuna.."

The sly face was completely replaced with a jaw-drop and a surprised face. She expected it to be maybe Dino Cavallone, or even that cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, or even their own genius from the Varia, Bel in the last case (although he didn't really match the 'prince charming' picture), but...Tsunayoshi Sawada, as in the Decimo? Now, that was a surprise.

"So you started to have feelings for your brother?" Annette asked, while raising an eye-brow.

A minute of silence was there, no response. "I'm not quite sure..." the brunette finally answered, "It kind of started about a week ago, when I returned from the States."

"A week ago? What happened then? He confessed to you or something?" The older lady asked half laughing, putting another sip of wine from the glass she had. And

"He proposed." Ami answered bluntly, before turning red.

Whatever the amount of wine Annette drank, it was all spilled out now, much to her displeasure. "He did whaat?" She commented finally.

"W-well..." Playing around with her fingers, the brunette told the whole story. "But...one last question, why are you so interested?" Finally getting back to the real world, and letting her naiveness run away.

"Why not? I'm always up for some good gossips~." Telling her true intentions out, Annette gave a very pleased smile on herself, getting comfortable in the leather, big and soft armchair.

Palm-facing herself, Ami noted that she should never again talk about private things to this cat-like woman in front of her.

"Maman, you are acting like scum again." A pair of crimson eyes, glared from the door.

"Zoé? Who told you that you can call me that?" Annette raised an eye-brow at her daughter. Although most of the outer features were of her own resemblance, the inside was just like her father's.

"Papan." Zoe answered, still glaring at her mother, who stood up now.

The beautiful, model-like, slightly tanned figure stood up. Annette wore her Varia uniform, with a silky, black, long scarf going down her back (like with a ball gawn) and a pair of black high-heels, making her even taller than she already was. The long black hair was taken away into a high pony-tail, though having her bangs and some front hair stick out.

The only thing that ruined this beautiful picture, were the twitching black eyes, "Did he now? Anyways, why do you keep on listening to that idiot of a father you have?" She whined.

The daughter jerked her head away, "Fm..je préfère papan." She said with her head held high and continued her walk to God knows where.

"Heh, happy marriage life you have there~." Ami finally got her revenge. "Ha. At least I have one." Was Annette's come back, getting back to her cool and almost leaving the room.

"French woman." Ami crossed her hands in annoyance, "English brat~." Annette threw the Vongola Queen an electric eye-contact, before leaving the room to 'talk' with her 'beloved' husband.

Sighing the brunette grumbled. Annette was someone she could absolutely not stand, and yet, had to rely on all the time. What do you call this? It's probably somewhere in between rivalry and bad friendship or something. Not that either were correct.

"Well, I should probably go look for Lussuria for now." Ami told herself, standing up.

Getting out of the room, Ami found herself in the middle of a an empty hallway, '_Why can't they have a map here or something?'_ she thought, finally admitting that she is lost.

Yes, although the brunette has grown older, her sense of direction didn't improve even a bit. The only thing that did change, was that she was able to download any map to any place. Yay for hacking~!  
But unfortunately, Ami didn't exactly think of taking her phone or mini comp with her, so...that was rather pointless.

But before she could go to an emo corner and complain her heart out to her imaginary buddies, A bush of yellow hair past her by...

"Ah! Bel! Wait up!" She shouted to catch the blond prince's attention. "Ushishishi~, the princess came here to play with the prince?" The guy turned around to the called princess that was calling him.

"I'm not a lazy Cheshire Cat like you, so don't even think about it, Bel." The girl rejected straight away, "I just wanted to ask where Lussuria is now." Crossing her hands and frowning at the lazy prince.

"But the prince is bored~." The long-banged Varia's storm guardian complained, stuffing his hands into his pants' pockets, "Fine. I'll tell you where Lussuria is, if you play with me." His signature grin grew on his face as big as ever.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't work on me?" The brunette was starting to regret of asking him and was about to start walking away, before the crazy prince caught her and gripped her left arm, turning her fully towards himself...and placing one of his knives right on top of her cheek.

"I'm sure the princess can spare some minutes for me." The grin grew even bigger as he figured he finally had her. Though the only thing that he got was a bored expression from the brunette.

Ami was so used to these actions. I mean, in the start she did get scared of the knives coming out of nowhere and such, but now it was just getting annoying. Whatever did she do to deserve this? - I don't know, maybe out-smarten the genius in the Ring Conflict and catching his attention with your 'princess' like behavior? That might be it, no?

"I don't have time to spare, so don't even think about it." She slapped the hand which held the knife away and with the one that was grabbed, she punched the poor genius in the gut. "I'll really pity your girlfriend when you get one." The brunette freed herself and turned to leave.

And just so you know, Ami's punches are not something to be taken lightly. That's why most people want to stay on her good side. But then again, there were some crazy people, especially in the mafia. Belphegor is not called the (crazy) genius for nothing, right?

He was struggling to stand up, but grinned again when he did. After all, if she wasn't like that, Ami wouldn't be his princess.

The brunette finally opened one of the doors, which led to the kitchen, "Lussuria, are you there?" She asked, almost in tears.

"Oh, dear, whatever happened to you?" The gay tone of the said man asked, walking towards the door to pet Ami.

"This place is just so confusingg~~!" She complained, going in to the room and sitting down. "Well, it can't be helped, now can it, Ami-chan?" Varia's sun guardian answered, getting a glass of water for the girl.

"I know, I know...but still-" The doctor cut her own sentence, because of a loud gunshot coming from the stairs above. "Ara~, they're at it again." Lussuria commented, "Actually, one of the reasons is because of them that we have to keep this HQ so complicated. Boss probably broke another wall or something."

The Varia's couple wasn't that far from normal, it only always took everything to another level, but that's about it.

It's just that other married couple usually argue all the time and in the most extreme case slap each other when fully in anger.

The only problem here is, both of them are professional assassins, so arguments usually led to the use of guns and flames (of wrath), which could destroy half of the Varia HQ at a time.

And one more thing, which is not exactly normal in their family was, that their daughter, Zoe, loved to watch them fight. And being the spoiled kid she is, the little devil did a lot to help that happen (just like the bit earlier). I mean, most kids in the families hate it or try to avoid arguments at any cost, this was the total different story.

"Shouldn't they be stopped before the whole HQ gets destroyed? I mean, you have followers in the building too, right?" Ami asked worriedly.

"Hmm~, stepping in between Anne-chan and Boss is probably not the best idea, since that's just suicide." Lussiria answered, quite truthfully. The brunette thought for a bit, "Yeah..and before we even get to them, that Zoe will stand in the way...Geez, that girl can be such a scare. Those red eyes are really like Xanxus's and she already can fight at her age too. She is like what now, 8?"

The flamboyant man nodded in agreement. "Well, let them be then. Hey, I came here to upgrade your box weapon, Lussuria. It took me a long time to figure this out...hope it works." Ami changed the subject.

"Eh? Upgrade Pea-chan? You can do that?" The sun guardian asked surprised, making the brunette nod. "Yup, if you just give Pea-chan to me, I'll install it straight away. And then we might be lucky to be able to heal some of the hurt followers to check if it works, right?"

It took an hour or so for Ami to upgrade the 'Peacock of Serenity' box weapon, but it seemed to work. So they went to the next floor to check if there are any injured Varia followers there. Luckily (or unluckily for them) there were.

Poor guys who got in between the wrath of the Black cat and The Varia boss.

By now, that argu -no...- battle finished, leaving only broken walls (and people) lying around. Xanxus was already again sitting comfortably in his king like chair drinking tequila, while Annette went to another room to get another bottle of red wine. Neither cared about what they did to the floor.

"They will never change, right?"Ami commented looking sympathetically at the scene in front of her.

Piling up all of the injured people, the man with the red mohawk used Pea-chan with it's new upgrade to check if it worked. And it did. It healed all of the wounds (and grew hair and nails on it as well).

"Well, now you can heal in bigger numbers too." Ami said, proud of her own work. "You really are a genius~ Ami-chan, this is great!" The supposedly older man did the caramel dancing moves. It looked really weird, but the brunette knew that it was a compliment, so she smiled back at him, "My work here is done, so I'll just go then." The girl waved her hand at the Varia's sun guardian, who waved back saying, "Visit whenever you want~!" Who would?

.

.

.

Month passed by in blink of one eye. Ami worked hard around, helping the allied families and making new medicines, trying to improve different, important box weapons. She was so busy, that it almost seemed she forgot what happened between Tsuna and her.

In a very short time, the name of the great doctor was spread across the underworld.

Then one day came a note to her. It said that their boss was sick and they needed professional help. The Giglio Nero Famiglia wasn't an ally of the Vongola, but they weren't on bad terms either, so Ami didn't even think twice before going there to see the problem.

Coming close to an old-looking traditional italian-styled building, Ami's face turned serious, "Don't shoot, I'm Ami, the doctor you called for." The doctor coat kind of helped them to believe it a bit more.

"You arrived quicker than we thought you would." A man in a black suit came out from his hiding spot. "I came as quickly as possible, what's the condition of your boss now?" The brunette got straight to the point.

"She seems fine, but stays in bed the whole day, it has been like that for a while now." The man answered. "Lead me to her." The girl commanded.

One of the reasons that Ami came here without a second thought was because she knew that the Giglio Nero's boss was the sky arcobaleno. If anything, the brunette has been also breaking her head about trying to figure out how to break that curse, but had no success.

"Ah, Ami-chan is it?" A warm smile of the Sky arcobaleno was sent towards Ami, who nodded in response.

When they were left alone (although the man were standing right outside of the door) Ami took out an A-level sun ring and a yellow box. Using her flames from the ring she opened the box, out of which came a rather middle sized suitcase.

"Shall I start checking?" The brunette asked, going fully into professional mode.

For several days, Ami tried to come up with something to help avoid the illness. Though even with all-nighters, she couldn't find anything to help.

"Please don't strain yourself so much, Ami-chan." The gentle, already looking more sick, lady in the bed said coughing a bit, "The curse can't be broken anyhow anyways. I've already accepted this fate."

"I'm sorry, Aria-san..." The brunette set next to the bed, taking Aria's hand.

"It's sad when we, the sky arcobalenos, have the power to see the future, but can't do much when our deaths are near..." The dark-green haired lady continued talking in a quiet, sad voice.

"No, don't talk like that..." The brunette tried to deny what's going to happen. "There is still time...I'll try to figure something out..."

"I'm happy to see that you care so much, but my time has really come. Though I might just be of a little help still..."Aria continued her last words, "In the near future you will be tested on various subjects...Actually, I'm afraid to say that you'll be having a hard time. The person you thought was a good friend of yours, will turn against those that you love to get what he wants...That person is a part of the trinisette, the rightful owner to the Mare rings.." She stopped to take a breath.

Ami listened closely, though she didn't exactly know what the lady in front of her was saying. So she just stayed quiet.

"I really would've preferred to at least not make my daughter go through this, but I believe I must..." It was then when the door to the bedroom was open and a young girl that had Aria's features came in. The little orange flower right under her left cheek, which underlined the fact that she was Aria's daughter, which was the tattoo of the Giglio Nero bosses.

"Good day Ms. Ami, my name is Uni." She said. Uni was obviously sad about her mother dying, but she tried to stay strong and not cry.

"Ami-chan, can I ask you for a favor?" Aria had asked, getting the attention to herself. "Of course, Aria-san." The brunette answered wholeheartedly.

"Please take care of my daughter and the Giglio Nero when I'm gone..." It didn't even take a minute before the female boss of the Giglio Nero closed her eyes and died. A bitter pain went through Ami and she saw that Uni came closer to the bed. The young girl's hand were shaking, but she still held in her tears.

"It's alright to cry now..." Ami said, with a rather emotionless face. It wasn't the first time she saw a person die in front of her. The point was, that she felt helpless and useless.

The only thing she could think of right now was to hug the poor girl who just saw her mother die in front of her. The girl finally broke out into silent tears when she couldn't hold it any longer.

They stood in that pose for a very long time, until Uni felt strong enough again to face the family and become their next boss.

* * *

*sniff**sniff* Uwaahh~! Aria, why did you have to die so soon?

This moment in the manga and anime made me always teary, Giglio Nero Famiglia just has to be this moving, right? TT^TT

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^, please review and tell me how you felt.

Oh, and by the way, if anyone is confused to why Annette calls Ami 'English brat', it's because she really is English. So~, since I'm really evil (Ami: and super lazy. Director: HEYY! Am not!) you'll have to read the first story: The sister of Vongola Decimo to find out her past.


	4. Chapter 4

author's note: Hello everyone! And chapter four is out! Yay. Though this chapter is going to be rather gloomy. Just warning you.

Pairings: The main pairing is Tyl!AmixTyl!Tsuna...BUT! there are a lot of one side-loves for her too. The side pairing is no one other than our darling married couple Annette and Xanxus XD

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my OCs.

Let the show begin~!

* * *

Chapter 4:

_The rise of the Millefiore and his death._

Uni was named the boss the same day after Aria had died, after they did all of the necessary DNA tests and such to check if their previous boss really did have a daughter. Most of them still didn't want to believe it, since Aria never told them about it or Uni about being a Mafia boss. That day was a rather big mess.

And of course, Ami did her best to prove to them that there were no lies involved. Many couldn't trust, unfortunately, the brunette anymore, since she failed them and let their precious boss die. The rest understood and kept their heads together.

So by night time, everything calmed down. The only one who weren't still, were Ami and several others (who were doing their night-shift at the moment).

"You really should go and get some sleep." Uni told the spacing out brunette, "It will be no good if you don't take care of yourself. You won't be able to bring mother back to life if you torture yourself like that."

A soft laughter was heard, "I know, Uni, I know. And yet, I can't rest..." The leaf-green eyes of the brunette stared at the starry sky. Though she jerked her head away, and into the small girl's gaze. The lady stood up from the window sill, coming closer to the small angel-like figure in front of her, "But you should go to sleep. Tomorrow Gamma and Tazaru are suppose to come, right? Don't worry, I'm not a suicidal type."

Patting the little dark-green hair and placing her forehead onto her own, "I promise." Ami said quietly, giving a reassuring smile to young girl in front of them.

Although Yuni could feel the wavering heart that the older lady had, she knew that there was no way she could help. So she just smiled back, "Alright, then I'll go to sleep now. Good night" They gave each other a good night hug and the small girl left.

That same night, Ami couldn't fall asleep at all. Aria's words were haunting her. Why would any of her friends try hurting the ones she loved? And why was it bugging her this much?

She knew about the strong new family that was created not too long ago. The Gesso Family. It was pushing the Giglio Nero Family actually a lot. That's who Gamma and Tazaru were fighting at the moment, if she had more strength and stamina at the moment, she would probably do research on them, but having neither of them, the brunette could only lie down and hope for the best.

The next day, at around lunch time there was a loud gathering outside, right next to the building. Believing that she heard happy comments, Ami believed that the two family members had come back.

Looking outside of the window, the brunette noticed that the dark-skin guy who was riding on a horse had a wound on him. Even from such distance, the doctor could tell how sever it was. It was rather big injury, so she jumped out of the window to get there faster.

By now, Ami could also (not as great as the rest of the assassins and such, but still) jump up and down high places without getting hurt in between.

The blond had ran already inside, probably hearing the news.

"Let me look at that." Ami corrected her glasses and took a sun A-ring that opened the box, in which was a suitcase.

Opening the suitcase, the brunette took out a few mixtures of liquids and let the guy, Tazaru, drink it, "This drink contains my sun flames, so your wound will be able to heal from the inside." She answered the questioning look the dark-skin man was giving her.

And it worked as a magic potion. You could see the wound closing up with really fast (for cells) speed. Though it could close completely, Ami made sure to clean the other parts of the wound, where the God knows what hit. "That should do it." Satisfied with her work, she turned away quickly to catch up with the blond.

Though when she got already to the place where she believed would be the most likeliest for Gamma to come first, the whole scenario already was there.

In front of the door stood Genkishi, the swordsman of the family. And next to the bed, stood the blond, Gamma, who was about to lift his hand against Uni, who was standing there calmly.

But before he could grab her hand, Ami moved with fast speed to grab his first.

"You shouldn't lift a finger against your boss's daughter." The brunette answered, her eyes were as lifeless as a dead animal, and yet, deadly serious.

Gamma was surprised to see the brunette. And not only that, several days, before he left, he saw this woman coming in, saying that she will take care of their sick boss. The bitter taste of her lies almost got to him...but before he could snap at her too, the blond noticed that the doctor that came several days was a healthy looking seemed all serious and professional. One that many would admire or get jealous of.

And the exact same person who was in front of him didn't exactly fit in any of those categories, except for the deadly seriousness.

The pale as a ghost face and the huge bangs under her eyes, made this doctor look as if she came from a ghost story. Her hair being a complete mess was already fully over-looked.

The thing that held Gamma from snapping, was not even all that...It was those lifeless, plainly serious eyes that held him hostage. The blond couldn't move, couldn't give out any sort of emotion...

"I understand." He finally muttered, relaxing his hand, to tell that he gave-in.

" ...you didn't have to.." Uni said softly, looking up towards the lady. "Ah, ahaha~, sorry Uni, I guess I got a bit too carried away. I hope it didn't hurt, Gamma. I understand that Aria-san's death is huge blow to you, but this really is her daughter. Mann~, yesterday we had such a huge mess because of this..." The aura changed suddenly and Ami was again laughing and smiling.

_'Scary...'_ The thought went past Gamma, as he saw the sudden change. That's when he figured that being on her nicer side would be the more appropriate. Maybe she was correct.

"I apologize for my actions" The tall blond went down on one knee to be on the same height as the young girl.  
Taking her hand gently, Gamma accidentally also touched her sleeve. It was then when Uni smiled, reading her future subordinate's heart. Her pacifier also glowed brightly, taking away all of the man's hesitations.

He finally believed that this child in front of him was really the daughter of his precious boss, "Forgive my impoliteness, I'll protect you with my life." He smiled back, then gave a bow with his head. That's how he shows his loyalty in general, so it wasn't weird anyhow.

Stepping a bit back, Ami gave the space for this light aura. "You better do, since I won't be able to be around all the time." She added though.

Uni seemed to be a bit surprised, "I'm sorry, Uni, but I'll have to go back to my own family. Though you shouldn't worry, since you have such wonderful subordinates." The brunette also went on one knee( although she was in a tight skirt.)

The small girl nodded with a smile, "Though if anything happens. Tell me immediately. I owe a huge one to this family, so I'll try to help as much as I can against the Gesso too." Ami said with a more serious tone.

Uni hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to bother anymore this kind lady in front of her, but if she wouldn't promise, there will be more trouble, so she just nodded in response.

Both of the adults stood up, "Good bye then for now." She waved her hand and went.

The rest of Giglio Nero members who she met on the way to the door greeted her friendly, making her feel like she welcome here.

_'The arcobaleno curse really is annoying'_, was all that went through her head, even as she walked towards the hidden place where she left her car. Although them being the strongest, the curse had millions of disadvantages, some which you couldn't turn into a good thing without trying. Ami had already done a great deal of information gathering, but still couldn't find a single clue. Even working together in groups and such didn't help.

Sighing yet again, the brunette took off the cover from her car, making it visible again. Of course, she was careful that no one would be chasing after her, for example someone from the Gesso Family.

Though before she got carried away into her thoughts the mirror image that was reflecting her from the window made her stop. '_Ugh, no wonder Gamma looked at me as if I was from a horror movie...If anyone in the Vongola will see me like this, they'll start_ _panicking _about _what happened. I should probably go to a hotel for tonight and freshed up or something before I got back.'  
_

So the decision was made, and Ami passed by a hotel that she found on the way when the dawn took over the sky.

Falling, literally, on to the bed, the girl remembered about her two friends from the university. Spreading her arms through the bed, more memories her by, "I wonder how they are doing now..." she said unconsciously out loud, yawning and placing her legs on the bed this time.

Those warm memories made her forget all of the crisis that she was in right now and fall asleep.

_They were at the airport waving to each other, before Byakuran said, "I won't give up." with a serious/playful face. And if you think it's impossible, then you're right. It is impossible. Only a single future world-dominator-wannabe could pull this face, and be considered as the most creepiest man alive._

_Ami laughed back nervously, still waving, "Let's see who wins." she replied unconsciously.  
_

The girl's eyes shot open, making her stand up, "Why did I dream that?" she asked, rather disappointed at who ever made her remember that. It was rather long ago by now, but the feeling still didn't go away. No! She couldn't put them into the mafia, they did not belong there.

Stretching her arms up and yawning, the brunette decided to investigate a bit on the Gesso, since the day before that Ami had no strength to do it.

Becoming a much better hacker than she was 9 years ago, Ami could get into any system that she could find. It didn't take that long for her to figure her out. Actually, she did it much before going to the university. Though somehow, she didn't always help the Vongola to get the information. Ami only did what she wanted, when she wanted, even if it meant to go against Tsuna's order.

HA! For her, Tsuna's order meant nothing. Since when did younger brothers have the authority to order around their older siblings? Of course, Vongola was always was her number one, it's just that she had her own way to deal with different stuff.

Hacking into the Gesso Family's system, which took awhile, since their technology and security happened to be high, but manageable, Ami managed to get quite a lot of information straight away.

_'Now for the boss...'_ she thought, humming to herself, making something of a victory dance in her head.

Clicking the enter button, Ami realized how wrong she was at pressing it.

Not knowing how to react, the brunette just stared wide eyed at her computer screen.

"B-Byakuran...?" she finally muttered out, still wide eyed. Looking at her computer, an illusionary pistol shot her to the heart. Well, anyways, it felt like it.

And not only that. As she scrolled down to see the remaining followers and such, she found a red-head, that didn't even take a second to recognize, "Sho...-kun." Ami said, already in a much calmer tone and softer.

She closed her laptop rapidly. Anymore information might just kill her, and laid back into her bed.

Thinking about it, somehow now it didn't seem to be too bad. I mean, now that she thought, it would be weird if they wouldn't be in the mafia. Since everyone she knows is somehow related to the mafia.

Well, since ever she was born, getting out of the underworld happened to be impossible, since the brunette DID try several times, but got always caught up in it.

So why can't Byakuran and Sho-kun be in it too? And any ways, the fact is, she would probably actually go to the Gesso family if she wouldn't be a part of Vongola.

Ahh~, damn it all. Those two were the only ties she had close to a normal life, and now it's fully broke. What ever. She didn't care. It would have been a bother otherwise anyways.

And with that she fell asleep again.

The next morning ended up being rather happy, despite the information that Ami got yesterday. First, the brunette felt so much better after a long sleep-in and her face also got back the color of normal skin.

Approving of her looks now, Ami payed her bill, ate lunch (I did mention that she slept-in, right?) and drove to the Vongola HQ.

Actually, now, somehow all of the awkward feelings that she had for Tsuna somehow disappeared. The brunette just wanted to see her little brother, that is all. The other problems can be answered later.

"Yo, Tsuna." Ami said cheerfully as she opened the door to the office of the Vongola Boss.

The guy, who was sitting at his usual, filled with papers and such desk, looked up at the surprisingly happy voice. Besides him stood his Rain Guardian and Right-hand man.

Both of tall men looked in the brunette's direction.

"Takeshi, Hayato~, you're also here? Heh. Did I miss something?" She started asking out of the blue. "Ahaha, yo, Ami." The cheerful black-haired guy greeted. Most of the guardians called the brunette 'Ami', because, well, she asked for it and they kind of owned her a lot, so why not?

"Nothing really happened. Yamamoto-kun just came back from his mission, and reported that a new family started to fight back against the Vongola." A rather depressed, but composed Boss answered.

Although the Vongola in this era tried their best to protect people from getting hurt due to the Mafia problems and such, but of course, it had lots of enemies, who would always become a problem (and lead to more paper work for Tsuna to do...).

"What's the name of that family? Is there a reason to why they are attacking?" Ami eyes furrowed a bit and became serious again.

"It's the Gesso Family, they are really new, but I think they might created a problem in the future." Hayato answered, looking at bunch of yet another stack of papers. "I took the liberty to look at the up the information about them, when Yamamoto told us about it."

Much to Ami's depression, Hayato also gave the papers to her. '_Why? Oh, Why God?'_ she whined inside her head, but acted normal and read the info.

Of course, what she read yesterday night was the same as this, but now she actually read it. "Oh, wow. I've got nothing to say." The brunette said half-heartedly, handing the papers back. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. I've just come back from a family that asked me to look after the boss, just in case you were wondering." She also added, figuring what Tsuna's face was saying.

Ami went outside to the garden for a while, feeling the need for fresh air.

_'Bad news comes after another...Aria-san...I wonder if she could tell what I had to do now...'_ Ami stared plainly at the blue sky. It always reminded her of her little brother. And as he grew, the sky seemed to grow around her.

Now it was majestic, grand and made her feel tiny, out of her reach. The brunette remembered yet again how frightfully small humans are.

"Did something happen on your trip?" A very familiar voice asked, sounding rather concerned. Getting rather surprised, the brunette turned with fast speed. Only to see Tsuna.

A soft, sad smile grew on her, "Aria-san was kind to me...and yet...Such a failure...It only proves that I'm just a normal person, trying to look big." The words floated out of her as a smooth, calm river. The brunette wasn't staring at the Vongola Boss anymore, she stared at the sky yet again.

"You know, that's the funny part. You already made lot's of impossible things possible, so I can't really say you fit in the 'normal' category, really. And no, don't try to be modest, you're not trying to act big." Tsuna replied, trying to cheer up Ami, but meaning every word he says.

The brunette gave a giggle "Jee~, you're the one to talk, Mr. I'm the Boss of the Vongola." The guy cracked up a smile, "I guess, but you know what I say is true. And plus Aria-san can rest now at peace and away from this devil contracted people call the Mafia." Somehow the mood around them seemed to relax and both were acting like it was another casual.

As much as you could guess, Tsuna still hated the Mafia for all its wrongs, and would rather negotiated with the enemy than go for a full out attack or something.

"I give up, you have a point there...though she is probably not really at peace since her daughter took her place now." Ami said, making a dead-panned face and correcting her glasses.

"That is a problem, but it couldn't be helped, right? Though no matter how much I want to, the Vongola will probably not be able to help. We aren't exactly on friendly terms, as you know yourself." Tsuna shrugged his shoulders, remembering the last time he tried to help some family which wasn't an ally. His family made such K.O.s that it would have been much more useful to not do anything.

"Ahahaha~, yeah, I know." Ami recalled the event.

Silence filled the space again, though this time the younger brunette broke the silence, "Umm, do you want to go to the lake before Gokudera-kun drags me back to go through all of that nightmare?"

Realizing that her little brother escaped from his office, Ami giggled lightly, "Alright."

At the lake (which just "happened" to be inside the Vongola property, and "happened" to be in a small forest and walkable distance from the HQ) Tsuna and Ami took off their shoes (luckily for our heroine, since yet again, she was wearing high-heel) and went inside the water a bit.

"This is great. I haven't been out of the office for so long now~!" Tsuna happily complained. "Don't complain. I had to travel all around the world to look after different people and heal them and make new, more efficient medicines, which basically is the first priority and a part of the business of the Vongola right now, since we sell them to the allied families too..sheesh~." Ami topped with the whining.

Both of them sighed at the same time gloomily, "That's what happens when lots of people rely on us." Tsuna remarked. "But we have to keep strong, since we care." Ami added.

Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

The rest of the afternoon both of them acted like small children, running around, splashing water at each other, resting and drying up in the sun.

It was a long time since any of them had acted like that, because in the Mafia you act serious or caring or what ever, childish was not one of them. And since they were the Boss and the Queen, they had far more pressure than the rest.

"Wahh~, it has been so loonngg since we had a day off like this." Ami exclaimed, stretching her arms while still lying down on the grass next to the lake.

"It has, hasn't it?" Tsuna asked, all tired from the running. Then standing up, so he was sitting, the spiky brunette looked over at the lady which he cared for.

But looked away as he started to talk, "I'm sorry for what I did before, it probably shocked you." But before Ami could fit any sort of reply, he continued, "I just thought if I took it slow, than you might be gone by then- " "Tsuna" The female brunette interrupted, "What do you mean by 'I'll be gone'? I'm not some piece of material that you can take or leave, you know? And plus..." Trailing off at that sentence, but deciding not to say anything else.

"I know. Trust me, that's not what I meant..." The Vongola Boss had troubles to say what he really meant. Or to be more exact, he didn't have the words to explain. "I just...I understand why you rejected me, but...can I ask you to still think about it?"

The doctor sighed, "Alright. I get that you're serious, so I'll think about it...but don't think anything will change."

Tsuna's face lightened up like a burden lifted from his chest, "Ok." He replied. Then standing up, he gave a hand to Ami to help her stand up too. The brunette took the hand of the gentleman, "Why, thank you." She giggled afterwards.

Later everything went to how it was supposed to be, Ami helping Tsuna with some of the strategies for the family and visa versa. Well, the Boss couldn't really help with making the medicines, but he did help with whatever he could.

For three month everything stayed like that.

The only reason why this lasted only for three month is because, well, darling readers, Millefiore Family was born.

And now that they had double the strength and even newer technology, they started their oh so lovable Vongola Hunt.

Of course, finding out that Uni, the girl she promised to protect to the late mother, became the No.2 in this Family, Ami understood that Byakuran had gone crazy and that he forced the Giglio Nero to join forces.

Though as much as the brunette wanted to help and get them out of it, Ami had her own problems to deal with.

Vongola bases all over the world were attacked. The Millefiore Family's military grew daily. And it started to rise to Vongola's size.

"Shit. Tsuna, I'm afraid to say that we'll be forced to battle any day now, or else we'll be wiped out. My medical teams are already doing their best, but that's not enough." Ami stated, looking at the data she just got from the computer.

"I agree, we have to start getting ready for an all out-battle, juudaime." The silver right-hand man agreed.

"No. We're not going to battle. What they want is not us but the Vongola Rings." The Boss answered, looking at a different data that he got from his forces.

"Seriously, Tsuna, I get that you want to avoid fighting as much as possible, but this is for the sake of the family...And what do you mean they want the Vongola Rings? Yes, so? Are you planning to hand them out or something?" The brunette tried to make her point clear.

"Of course not. We're going to smash them and throw them away." Tsuna answered with a clam and calculating face, not even looking anyone in the eye. Everyone in the room( a.k.a - Ami, Gokudera, Yamamoto and some of the other information gatherers) jaw dropped.

"O-oi, Tsuna, don't you think that's not exactly the best idea ever?" The Rain Guardian asked nervously. I mean, their Vongola Rings are their weapons, throwing them away like that...would be like throwing away a sword or something.

"Although I never disagreed with you, juudaime. I apologize, but I'll agree with Yamamoto." Gokudera added. To him, although not long ago he invented the System C.A.I., the Vongola Storm Ring was rather important to him.

"I understand your concern, but I'll stick to my plan, no more discussions. So Gokudera-kun, I need you to find all of the Guardians and bring them here." Tsuna ordered. "Yes, juudaime." The right-hand man bowed his head and left the room, still feeling not satisfied.

"Yamamoto-kun, I need you to contact Japan and see in what state our base is, check on how Lambo is too." Juudaime ordered his Rain Guardian.

"Sure." The man nodded and left the room too.

At the moment, the rest of the Guardians were scattered around different places. Lambo was in Namimori (Japan), visiting Tsuna's mother. Ryohei was on a mission, fighting one of Millefiore forces. Hibari, well...he was going around the world doing research, as you remember, about Boxes and Rings. And Chrome, last time anyone heard of her, she went off to get Mukuro out Vindice jail with her companions, Ken and Chikusa. Though she failed for some reason and now nobody really had a good idea where she was.

"Tsuna." Ami said to get the attention of the sitting brunette. And she successfully did, "You better have a good reason to do this. Right now, are biggest chance to win would be with the Vongola Rings, destroying them like that...you have a crooked out plan, don't you?" She leaned on the desk, looking straight into Tsuna's eyes as if judging him.

"Sort of." He answered shortly, moving his gaze away from the judging eyes (glasses made the effect twice scary, making Tsuna to gulp even)

The female brunette sighed in defeat, "Fine. If you won't budge, that means you're serious. Do whatever, but it better not make the Vongola fall-" "I don't care if the Vongola gets destroyed, since it's nothing but another Mafia family with its sickening past. But I won't let that Byakuran have what he wants." Tsuna stood up from his chair and looked back at his beloved.

"Innocent people will get involved, are you willing to take the risk?" Ami asked, saddening her eyes. Tsuna closed his and then nodded, "Yes."

The girl knew that her little brother-figure was not telling everything. She knew that Tsuna already had all of his aces on the chessboard. And she hated the fact that he didn't tell her what they were.

"I'll take my leave then." She said bitterly, and left the room too.

Oh, and by then the Non-trinisette had filled the air, so the arcobalenos started to die one by one. Even Reborn.

Not only that, but about several month after the rings were destroyed, The Vongola Main HQ was surrounded, but they gave a note to negotiate.

"I'll go." Tsuna announced, his face frowning but still calculative and calm.

"Wait, Tsuna, that's suicide. This won't go out as you planned it to." Ami said in a panicking voice. "I know, that's why, if anything happens to me, I hope you will take care. I know you can." He just answered with, turning to face the Queen and give her a bitter smile.

The brunette bit her lower lip not to shout out anything unnecessary and just nodded.

Both of his two trusted Guardians and best friends followed him.

Ami was getting impatient as several hours had past by, so when a message got to her, she opened it with full impatience, only to read three words that were far worse than anything she ever went through. She would probably have preferred to jump into any hell than read them.

It read:_ 'He is dead.'_

* * *

Ok, I know I made this chapter contain a bit too much stuff in it, I hope it's still ok though.

Yes, this chapter is rather intense: Vongola is now at full crisis. How will Ami react to all of this? Well, just wait until next chapter, if you're bothered ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

author's note: Hello everyone! Ok, warning: There isn't going to be as much of emotion as you might've thought there would...I'm just saying so you know ^^.

Pairings: The main pairing is Tyl!AmixTyl!Tsuna...BUT! there are a lot of one side-loves for her too. The side pairing is no one other than our darling married couple Annette and Xanxus XD

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, might've figured that out already...though my OCs are my own creation, thank you very much.

* * *

chapter 5:

_crisis in the Vongola _

_'He is dead'_ is what the message, that Ami just got on her phone, said.

The sender was Gokudera Hayato, the right-hand man of the Decimo, who probably had a very hard time writing it to begin with. The brunette's knees gave in and she fell right on the spot. It was so long now since they did that. Ami thought that she was finally used to her all of these 'Mafia Wars', though now you could tell that it wasn't true.

But before she could go into the lost world where humanity didn't take place, Tsuna's last words to her passed the girl by, _'I know, that's why, if anything happens to me, I hope you will take care. I know you can.'_

Did he mean that she had to take control of Vongola, lead them to safety? Wait...did he know about his own death? Did her little brother know what's going on?

Questions that she knew have no answers came to her head. No...she had to stay on earth. The whole family is in danger now.

Standing up, her already pale and lifeless face was the only hint right now that she was sad to lose Tsuna. For the rest, her mind was as clear as a white sheet.

The girl had walked to her brother's office, opening all of the connections to all of the family's subordinates.

And taking out several more computers from God knows where, Ami had also gotten different camera connection, especially their camera room.

The headquarters was already attacked. Millefiore's army was huge, making it even more troublesome to come up with a plan. It was obvious that their family was at a huge disadvantage.

And by now, there were about hundred subordinates, some of them even dead. A huge headache came over the brunette as she tried to contact the two Guardians, who she guessed were in battle at the moment.

But then Ami noticed something in the Vongola map that she just opened. Several secret doors that lead to the huge basement (if you can remember where Xanxus fought the Ninth in...that's not exactly it, but it's close to that one, anyways). _'An escape_.' Was the brunettes first thought, she then decided to send it to everyone who has a compter in the Vongola.

Luckily, because their technology wasn't bad either (come on, it's the future, right?). The sending didn't even take one minute, although the file was pretty big.

After that, the brunette left the office, shutting down all of the documents she had in there completely, just in case the Mllefiore would get there.

She ran through the halls, which were in battle at the moment as well. Walls, floors and the roof were with huge holes. As she passed Vongola's subordinates, the brunette took out her sun-flame suitcase for those who were injured and treat them, of course the mention of her plan was mentioned. Many followed her, the rest were too much in their own battles with the enemy that they couldn't.

Ami helped some of them, by taking long, sun-flamed needles and throwing them at the enemy's weak spots. What? It's not like she learned every single muscles and its placement for nothing, right?

Jumping up and down the floors of the Vongola HQ, Ami was doing exactly the same thing for...she lost count of time already.

It wasn't until the doctor heard a slashing sound of a sword that she stopped.

There are two Sword Masters. One, who was a loud assassin that kept on breaking everyone's ears, and the other a nice sweetheart who could get dangerously serious when his friends and family were in trouble.

"Takeshi!" Ami said in a happily shocked voice. The always cool Rain Guardian who was always rather cheerful, wasn't exactly in the most perfect mood at the moment.

"I'm glad you're still ok, Ami" He said, expression becoming a bit lighter, but painful. He was obviously trying to keep in the sadness from the lost of one of his best friends and his boss.

"Same here. Look, I'm trying to get everyone to a safer place, the HQ won't last much longer. If you see Hayato...he is still ok, too, right?" The already rather tired out Queen started blabbering. Yamamoto didn't say anything, he just nodded seriously.

"I'm so glad...anyways, if you see him. Then can you and him try to get the people from the east side? I'm thinking of the basement at the moment...nothing else pops in my mind...a place where we could fit as many people as possible and in our reach at the moment." Although everything sounded like blabber and jibberish, the Vongola's Rain Guardian understood everything and took it all seriously.

"I've send the medical teams already down there...so the injured are taken care of, but obviously, I have no idea what will happen after this. And later on you'll have to tell me what happened. You look like a lifeless ghost, that just somehow is stuck to earth and can't go to afterlife. Oh, come on. Cheer up. We have a very big family to take care of." The brunette somehow found strength in herself to smile at him too.

Yamamoto sighed, he knew Ami rather well after all. All of the guardians did.

The girl, no matter how much something worries her, would always try to cheer up the others with whatever strength she could find. That's why, not to make extra worries for her, the swordsman lightened up himself and smiled back, "You're right. We have a_ VERY_ big family to take care of." The guy agreed, making it sound a bit more comical. Then he ran off to the east side, as the Queen had told him.

When she was left by herself, her face saddened a bit,_ 'I can't start thinking about Tsuna right now, I'm sorry, Takeshi if I seemed like I didn't care...right now, the safety of these people come first...'_ Tears were about take place in her leaf-green eyes, but she pushed them back in, took a breath and ran the opposite direction from the Rain Guardian.

.

In the end of the day, they managed to save two thirds of the Vongola HQ's people, which also included their maids and servants. The underground basement, luckily, was gigantic, so all of people somehow managed to find enough space for themselves.

The other third was taken down. Ami couldn't help it, as the 'leader' now, she had to think 'major'.

The brunette wasn't exactly too happy with her responsibilities, she gave up the position of a boss when her father, the boss of the Lonestand family, declined her. And since ever then, that idea never came back to her, even when she was doing her best in making Tsuna a great leader.

Right now, the Queen was taking care of the injured, with the rest of the medical team. The maids, were doing their best to help as well. The two Guardians were standing next to the doors óf the basement, just to check if any enemy manages to get through their barriers, which they put up (illusionist were luckily in big numbers right now in the Vongola HQ) and prevent them from going in any further.

It was a very long until Ami was able to sit down again, she was drained of her energy fully now.

But she still wanted to hear the story about her little brothers death, although she knew that it would be painful. That's why she asked both of the guardians to come from the patrolling and leave it to some minor members.

"You really over did yourself this time." A scowled face of a certain right-hand man had reached the brunette. "This?" She asked, pointing at the crowd that were running around and trying to get themselves together somehow.

She got a sarcastic look that said: No, I meant you flying around like a maniac. (ok, Gokudera didn't actually say it, but the looks said it for him)

"Ahaha...I didn't do anything much, just what I'm suppose to. I wouldn't have to though, if that stupid idiot listened to me." Although you might have some troubles getting who she called 'stupid idiot', the silver haired right-hand man of the said 'stupid idiot' got it straight away.

Yes, sadness had turned to anger in Ami. She started to blame Tsuna for everything that happened. She knew that it was wrong...but it was true, if he would've listened to his beloved, he would've been alive and fighting with them. Having an extra strong hand to fight wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Juudaime is not really to blame though..." A much softer look appeared on Gokudera's face, well, it was an uneasy one, but softer anyhow. He sat down next to the doctor. The brunette sighed heavily.

They talked for a while though, until Yamamoto came by as well, more cheerful than he used to be.

"Yo, I've got some good new about reinforcements." The rain guardian announced catching the attention of both his fellow guardian and Ami. "What?" Both asked, surprised.

"You got details on some of the allies? Who is it?" The girl started questioning the tall guy. "Yes, and why didn't I know about it as well?" The silver headed guy frownded.

"Well, thats because the information came just now. It's from Ryohei, he said that he will be coming in with some of the Varia members soon enough. They are heading here already." The rain guardian said, answering all of the questions.

"Varia...?" Ami looked from her sitting position into the the guy's eyes. But then she acknowledged the information after a while. No one knew why.

Though by the time the Varia arrived, the enemy had already gone, because they believed that they really did defeat and break down all of the Vongola. Well, thanks to the brunettes and everyone's swiftness the enemy didn't manage to understand why there were less and less numbers of fighters. They figured they had been defeated, so the Milefiore's forces left in victories moods.

.

"You really did your best with the illusions, didn't you?" A mocking voice asked. A voice Ami hated and was glad to hear anyway, "Why? Did the Varia's strongest guardian have troubles going through them?" She asked back. When both of the females turned to look into the other's eyes, it became a glaring competition.

"You would only wish, brat." The black haired cloud guardian of the Varia said with a smirk, walking around the brunette, making the said girl even more irritated.

"What did you come here for Annette? To annoy me because you're bored? Then I guess the Varia have quite a leisuress time, don't they?" The pissed off doctor crossed her arms and glared at the older woman.

"No, Anne-chan came here, because she was worried. She even went against the boss's word, saying that the Vongola needs to be one when we are attacked by the trash from the outside~." A certain soon-to-be-dead Luss-nee of the Varia stated. Annette already coacked her gun and gave off the dangerous atmosphere.

"My, oh, my~ Lussuria, were you drunk when we left the HQ? Hmm~ Or maybe you're talking about someone else. I don't remember saying something so _cliche_."

"I don't care why you're here. The fact is... Lussuria, can you use Pea-chan for the injured that I couldn't heal the wounds of fully? Sorry that I have to ask you something like that all of the time..." Ami said, getting to the point.

Then turning back to her personal 'enemy', the brunette looked at her for a while, but then asked, "Who else came?"

A small 'hmm' came out of the beautiful french model-like woman, "Bel left back when he noticed there were no more enemies to take care of. He said something like - 'the princess won't be of any fun now'. Then the newbie mist guardian, Fran, went to annoy some people around here, I think. Squalo went to 'greet' Takeshi Yamamoto. Levi stayed in the HQ with Xanxus, who just wants to annoy me, so I made him stay."

For the fox-like woman reported, which made Ami suspicious, but she let it go. Actually Annette's eyes were serious, as she analyzed the place with hawk-like look.

"Why are you so serious? Its not like you to care for what happens to the Vongola." The brunette got a bit worried. This got Varia's Cloud Guardian's attention, "What are you talking about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "Whats with everyone today trying to make me sound like a worrywart? I don't care."

Well, yes, Annette could care less about the Vongola, since her husband isn't the boss and like him a small grudge had been placed in her aganst the Decimo. Yet for some reason which she had no idea about, a small pain made her realize how easily it was to break something which was great for many generations.

"Annette." Ami called, making the older woman break out of her thoughts. "Can I talk to you in a bit more private?" She asked, looking at crowd of people behind them.

Curious to what it was, Xanxus's wife went after the brunette. "So?" She asked when they came to a corner, where less ears could hear.

"I think I'm starting to get an idea of Tsuna's plan. No...it's basically the only option we have right now..." Ami said, looking down to her own hands. Leaning on the dusty wall, Annette rose an eyebrow, "Plan?" she asked, not sure what to get in response.

"Yeah...Tsuna's plan, which he wasn't bothered to mention to anyone...I think it's to bring the younger guardians with the Vongola rings. That's the only thing that I can think of right now. I know the idea is crazy...but maybe it will work.." The brunette wasn't anymore even talking to her companion, more like to herself.

"Annndddd..why the heck are you telling me this?" Getting sort of impatient with the younger girl's talk becoming blabber again.

"Ah. Well..for one, so that you know, since we might need the help of the Varia later...and secondly...I want to ask for a favour." Ami said no exactly fully confident.

Annete rolled her eyes,_ 'Of course you do.'_ "So, whats it gonna be in for me. You know I don't do favours for free." she said, turning to a more comfortable pose.

The brunette made a sarcastic face, "The world will go to hell the day you do." The mutter made the French woman smirked.

"I don't have anything to give back now, alright. But you can just say afterwards whatever you want, and I'll try to help to somehow make it happen." The girl made it reasonable sounding, but it wasn't good enough for Annette. "Do you think that lowly of me? Why would I need your help for anything? You're the one with the favour."

"Touche. But you're still the only person that can do it." Ami put one of her hands into one of the pockets on her doctor's coat.

Wanting to know what the favour is, Annette took the deal, "Fine, but you're going to do whatever I ask you to do later." she said (or more like threatend).

"Sure." The brunette cheered up, took something out of the pocket.

It was something people haven't seen for a while now, The 'Hyper dying will bullet'. "When the time is right, I want you to shoot it at me." She said seriously.

So serious that the other woman got a bit stuttered, "Why do you need a hyper dying will bullet? You can use the dying will flame freely." The long black haired woman got confused

Ami stood up and handed over the bullet, "It isn't exactly for me me...Anyways, you'll understand when the time comes...After I make sure that the people here are more or less ok and can handle themselves, I'll go to Japan. We have to communicate with the rest of the Vongola bases and allies, who are still standing, and come up with a strategy. I'll take care of the Japanese base in Namimori..." Stopping a bit on her track of thoughts as she remembered about the CEDEF.

"Did we loose our connections to the CEDEF?" A curious question came up from the brunette. "Well, why do you think we came here instead of them?" Annette answered with a question.

This got Ami alerted, "This can't be actually true...right? Tch..this is bad. In if the rumours are true, than Iemitsu-san and Nana-san came to Italy for a holiday some three days ago...What if something happened to them...We need to get contact!" And with that, the Queen of Vongola ran away to the computer section which just got established (some nerds...they don't even leave their computers when their life is in danger...)

"Did any information about the CEDEF come?" The brunette asked worriedly, making the guys there sort of uncomfortable, since they were trying their best and yet failing on that part.

"N-no..." One of them finally got some guts to say it. But it wasn't long until something new appeared on one of the screens.

"Ohmiguad!" Ami jumped up from shock seeing the sender.

"_Hey, my beautiful step-daughter."_ said a voice the girl never, hear NEVER, think or want to hear. "Richard?" She shouted, looking at the picture in the video of the said man. In their time, technology made it possible to communicate via videos already a long time ago.

_"Yes, darling, that's him...and me. You know how long it took us to finally get a connection to you? Millefiore sure has one heck of some hackers. Well, none of them beat your genius step-dad though, so don't worry, they won't bug us in this conversation."_ A female voice said, making our brunette sweat-drop and drop her jaw.

_"Ohh, come on, what's with that reaction. You thought you could fool your own mother about being in the Mafia? I'm an ex-wife of the Lonestand family's boss. Though of course it wasn't the best experience in my life, I did learn a lot about the underworld...Anyways, back to the point. Though don't think I won't bring this topic up again. We'll have a long talk when everything with the crappy Millefiore is over."_ The brunettes mother continued.

She sounded so much like she was scoulding her own daughter, that Ami was about to turn away and start to do something more useful. Though her mother continued. Thinking that it would be rude not to listen to the end, she stayed.

"You're lucky that we are, who we are. Normal people would've probably died by now-" The female engineer was interrupted by her own daughter, "Wait. Where you attacked? Where are you? What's going on?" The questions kept on coming, but Ami was stopped by her mother.

_"It's alright now. Yes, we were attacked, and on a holiday too, can you believe that? We're in Vienna right now. And you know what? As if it was fated, we met up with Iemitsu and Nana there. Funny, isn't it?"_ The older lady kept on anwering all of Ami's questions.

"Wait. You met with Iemitsu-san and Nana-san? When? where?" The brunette asked, getting her hopes up with getting some kind connection to them.

_"No, YOU wait with your questions. I'm telling aren't I?"_ The mother snapped a bit,_ "Anyways, We met them yesterday on some random street while walking through town. When we did, both me and Nana thought it would be wonderful idea to go to a cafe. The day went by perfectly, since we ended up hanging out in town."_ The cheerful tone then moved to a lower case, _"It wasn't until we almost were going to the hotel that we were attacked. It was some people from the White Spell, I think." _

_"Iemitsu went into dying will mode straght off, telling me to take Nana somewhere safe. Richard came with us. Now Nana's husband is resting in bed. The poor lady couldn't stop beng worried about him, she was also trembling from the fact that we were attacked. I really wonder how she can still be so fragile after being married to a mafioso for so long."_ The engineer wondered.

"Well, for one: she doesn't know that she is married to one, and two: cuz she is just like that." Ami answered her mother's wonders.

_"Welll...that makes sense. Anyway, we heard that the Vongola Main HQ was destroyed."_ The talkative lady continued. But her husband came in,_ "We were worried about it...but it seems that you survived this. It's a pity for the kid, though. He was pretty great."_

_"Yes, that Tsunayoshi was a pretty bad los-"_ "Thank you very much for all of the information that you gave us. Please stay in contact and tell us about Iemitsu-san's condition. We somehow managed to survive, so don't worry, Mum, Richard.." Ami interrupted bitterly and rudely, not wanting to talk about her little brother.

Understanding her daughter's actions, her mother agreed to stay in contact and switched off the video.

With that, Ami sighed. She needs to keep a cool head. Well, at least Nana-san and Iemitsu-san were still alive and sort of well...and so were her own parents. That meant on problem out of the head. Though there were thousands of others.

That thought did help the brunette feel any better. "You should extremely go rest, Ami." A worried voice was heard from somewhere. This made the tired girl jump a bit from surprise, "Ryohei?" she asked.

The white-haired guy who was her classmate nodded. Just somehow the sight of him made her relax and smile. "No, it's ok. I'm glad to see you, did you already say hi to everyone?"

"Yeah, I've brought some good wine with me. Wanna have some? It will let you relax a bit." The guy said inviting the brunette to follow him. Feeling the need to have a drink now, Ami followed with pleasure.

From behind, the girl was being impressed with her friend. In the past, she thought he would stay a loud idiot for the rest of his life. Now he (although he can be pretty loud and does say things that are rather stupid once in a while and also forgot a lot of important things) is more relaxed and acts more like a gentleman.

A while later, they find themselves with a group of other guys, subordinates, who also happened to want something to drink (alcoholic) So they ended up finishing several bottles in less than an hour.

Gokudera started scoulding them after that. Whatcha know. The rolls of the scoulding changed. Now Gokudera was scoulding at Ami for drinking at such an inapropriate time. Sheesh, party ruiner.

Later on, he said that he will leave to Japan with Yamamoto. Ami agreed with that, since Ryohei would still stay in case if anything happens. She also tells them not to mention about everyones survival, since having the Millefiore find out is a problem.

The brunette tells them that she will join the group once she knew everything was ok. Both of the Guardians nodded and left.

.

It took another day for the subordinates from the Vongola HQ to stabilize. Get food supplies and such. Of course, they started leaving the basement too. Just that they wore a mammon chain and were extra careful.

The Varia that came left too.

After agreeing for Ryohei to come to Japan after the plans with the rest of Vongola around the world were made, Ami left.

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't lame...because I think it really is...oh, well.

as you might've guessed, the next chapter is going to have mini-Tsuna and the rest of the gang in it~, so stay tuned!

Please review, it's great to find out what you think, so please do~.


	6. Chapter 6

author's note: Hello everyone! I just reread my last chapter...and I have to apologize for all the horrible grammar =_=. Though sadly knowing myself, I'm too lazy to fix it ^^'

well, anyways, hope this chap becomes better.

pairings: It's TYL!Ami x TYL!Tsuna (who is supposedly dead now...so no relationsand hip developement can be made...sadly. Though there are always those one-sided loves, right?) Xanxus x Annette ~ the darling married couple XD

disclaimer: I don't own Khr, except my OCs.

Lets get started!

* * *

Chapter 6:

_The ten years younger Tsuna and co._

It was yet another beautiful morning in the small town named Namimori. Yes, we're in Japan at the moment.

The normal, small town which looked basically like any other place on the Japanese map, was definitely one of the most wanted by the people from the Mafia. Reason?

Well, if you don't think that it being the hometown of the largest mafia family's boss is a big deal...then no, you're wrong.

It is a great deal, especially for those who hate Vongola Decimo for God knows what reason. (I mean, what king of reason can you have to hate such a goodie-goodie character?)

Thus, the Vongola hunt had already started a while ago, reaching this particular town with huge speed. And like you may have guessed, lots of people had already been eliminated or 'taken care of', which Ami, being a doctor and a member of the said family, wasn't anywhere close to being happy at the moment. But she knew very well that she, although with great skills, couldn't be all over the world at the same time (she is human, you know).

That is why she chose to go to Namimori, the area where their dearest, civillian friends were.

The only problem she had...

"Where was that stupid base again?" She complained for the 20th time that hour. The brunette knew that if she tried to get the map of it on her phone, Millefiore might get the hang of it, so she was stuck of finding the base by her own sense of directions..which were on the scale zero.

Ami had gotten to Japan already in the early morning, thinking it would've been faster to find than usually...oh how wrong our heroine was...

Taking a sip of her freshly bought coffee, the girl starts to think, reaallllyyy hard. Though whenever she tries to remember the lay-out of the town, or where the base was suppose to be, it becomes all blurry.

_'Ghaa! This getting seriously annoying! I'm a grown-up now, right?'_ The brunette started to hate herself. But, no matter what she tried, like turning left or right here and there, it didn't work.

But that's how she found herself in the ruin of some factory. Somehow, she felt like this was the correct way to go. Was it because all of her nerves were getting alerted about some danger? or the fact that she remembered seeing this place before?

Ami didn't think it was either of them, since she actually never even was in the fully made Base.

It was only when Tsuna made the plans of building it, he told the brunette all about it. The excitement that he had on his face (because they were talking with no one around, The young Boss didn't feel the need of being serious all the time) made Ami also happy, and to her it almost felt like she was there already a billions of times.

Finishing the last drops of her coffee, the brunette decided that this place wasn't what she was looking for. Of course, the opinion of that changed dramatically, as a huge explosion was heard on the other side of the broken down factory.

_'What was that?_' The brunette thought, fixing her glasses to get a better look,_ 'Who cares, there are probably injured there as well...might as well take a look.'_ So Ami ran (though I don't think you can call it running, since she was so smart as to put on the devilish boot with high-heels. Smart, right?) as fast as her legs could do it (which as you got the hint, wasn't very fast).

As she was fast-walking, more explosion were heard...and if the brunette's eyes didn't play tricks on her, the color of the explosions (or flames, as she figured) was red.

Was it Gokudera? Or someone else...maybe a Millefiore soldier? More than alert, curiosity took over the girl.

It took several minutes before the doctor reached the place of the explosions. And as if an interesting test subject was in front of her, she started analyzing the teen with silver-hair in front of her.

"Hayato?" She asked, coming closer to the said teen.

The teen first turned around with great alert, but when the name he was called sank in, a happy surprise came over him.

In total of the people that he knew, only several actually called him by his first name. One of the them was his sister, Bianchi and the other, more like an annoying lecturer, who keeps nagging him about his smoking and language problems. Although he didn't really like to admit it, Gokudera was really happy to see her.

Though before either of them could say anything else, a dark-skinned man, in a black uniform, which everyone knew as the uniform of the Millefiore's Black Spell.

A flash of sadness came over Ami's eyes, since this was exactly the same man who she helped recover, when both him and Gamma came back from the mission (you remember, right?)

But the brunette was taken back to earth when the teen next to her, joyfully noted, "You did it, juudaime!"

_'Juudaime?'_ Ami sweatdropped, _'Then...he really did come?_' With that the girl dashed into the ruins of the abandoned building, out of which the soldier just fell out, not caring about high-heels anymore.

Hearing some sort of cries or noises, the brunette used them as coordination. Yes, it did take awhile for her to find the place, but eventually, she did.

There, in the middle of the room sat a young, frightened to death girl and an uncoscious boy, which Ami didn't even need a second to recognise.

"I'm not letting you get away this time." The doctor muttered running up to the injured teen. Noticing that the injuries are not life threatening, she smiled at frightened girl, "He will be alright, Kyoko."

Of course, the easiest option for Ami at the moment would have been to just take care of the bloody mess at the spot. Her problem was..that there was Kyoko and Gokudera...and maybe even more of younger kids around.

Sighing, the brunette lifted her younger (literally, now) brother in bridal style, like he didn't weight anything.

"Come Kyoko, lets get you and the rest to a safer place, alright?" The older lady said to the younger version of her friend.

Kyoko, on the other hand, wasn't exactly too sure who the lady in the doctor's coat was, so she wasn't sure if she could trust her. Ami noticed that. So, she also added, "Hayato is right outside the building. I'll explain everything once we get to a safer place, k?" The soft tone that our heroine used made Kyoko somehow trust her, so she nodded.

When both of the females came out of the broken down building, they saw the rest of the gang.

"So, Takeshi, Haru, Lambo and I-pin came too, huh?" Ami asked, no one in particularly.

"Yo, Hayato, it seems like you've been a bit longer here than the rest, do you know the way to the base?" She asked more loudly.

This idea of Hayato being longer here than the rest was made when she saw that 'storm flame arrow' (or whatever that weird-stuff-obsessed-person called it - Ami). It takes longer than several minutes to grab the hang of how to use the boxes, after all.

The future right-hand man nodded stirmly, "Yes...but shouldn't you know where it is yourself?" He asked, getting suspicious. At that the brunette laughed nervously, "Yeah, about that...I..forgot." That's as close to reality as anyone could come to, without saying anything about just getting lost.

Gokudera palm-faced, _'Her sense of direction didn't get any better, huh?'_ And with that, he rolled his eyes, _'But then again...she could be lying..Though, juudaime is in pain. We need to get his injuries treated as fast as possible.'_

"Alright, I get it." He turned around and went in front of everyone. For that short walk which they had, no one said a word. For one, Ami was already in her own world of 'professional doctor' (I'll just call it that, since she it really does feel like she goes to a different world when going in to professional mode) and the rest were trying to comprehend what was going on.

When they finally got there, the brunette almost cried in joy (ALMOST. but I mean, I think anyone would, if they finally found the thing they were looking for several reaaallllyyyy long hours).

The nursing room, in where they put Tsuna in, looked like a normal hospital room, which made Ami feel glad. This was where she usually could go all out, in her own way.

It didn't even take a few minutes for the doctor to finish bandaging the wounds and such. Unlike the last time with Tazaru, Tsuna's wounds were deeper, so Ami knew that she wouldn't be able to heal them fully, so the rest, which she couldn't close, were left for natural healing.

Right after she left the room, Hayato jumped in. _'Sheesh~, he never changes, does he?'_ Ami giggled at the thought and went on.

Giannini went ahead and gave a map of the hideout to our zero sense of direction heroine a while before, so she could easily know where everything was.

After a bit of walking around, getting familiar with the place, the brunette passed by a door. It was the room where Reborn and the rest were talking about the happenings. Luckily, the Sun Arcobaleno took the liberties to tell the tale of everything that he knows of this era.

Of course, it was no big surprise that the rooms temperature became colder and sadder. Sighing, Ami knew that she didn't want to baby-sit sad kids, so she went ahead to the kitchen and made some of her magical hot chocolate (well, that's what everyone calls it, anyways.) and a cup of Espresso for the baby, which she surely had missed already. (Even the memories of him kicking her head all the time somehow made her happy...well, that definitely shows just how much she missed the devil.)

.

Once the chocolate was done, she put the cups on the tray and went off to nursing room, where her little brother was suppose to be resting now. The brunette guessed that he should awaken soon enough and everyone would be around him anyway. So, she didn't bother to check in the other room.

And just as she thought, the room was full and wailing sounds came from it.

"I want to return to peaceful Namimori! I want to go back!" Haru's loud crying voice was heard. After sighing yet again, the adult decided to step in, "Hey, Haru. You're making it sound like it's the end of the world here, ya know?"

Everyone turned around to see a smirking adult lady, with curly brown hair, which was tied up in a loose pony-tail over her shoulder. She also had glasses on her face, so it was hard to see it completely. But the beauty of it could be still seen.

This 'doctor' (they figured, since she had a doctor's coat) carried a tray of several hot-looking cups.

The tray was covering half of the shirt, so no one could really tell what it was. As for the rest, the brunette was wearing a tight skirt which was half-way to her knees and long high-heel boots.

Before, the rest didn't pay attention before this at the looks of the adult, but now... they all were wondering, _'Who is this?'_ Even Hayato had second thoughts.

"A..umm..Can I ask who you are?" The lady's little brother asked nervously, as Haru slowly let go of him.

"Heh. So much for a little brother you are. What? Did I change that much?" The brunette asked, wondering if they seriously didn't recognise her. So, just so that they would get a better look at her, Ami took off her glasses (well, it wasn't like she couldn't see without them, everything was jus blurry).

Then a loud realization happened "AMI-NEE/Ami-senpai/Ami-san?" The group asked in a chorus. "Ahaha~, yup~, that's me alright." The adult grinned, "Here, I brought some hot chocolate for all of you, you'll feel better after drinking it."

With that, she gave out the cups and the espresso to Reborn, who's mood also cheered up as he smelled the drink (must have been a while since he had any).

"Oh, Kyoko, Haru, here is the thing that entrusted you two with." The baby said, almost as if he forgot (because he was happily enjoying his offered favorite drink), handing over a scrolled piece of paper, "Just read and follow it."

Then a loud "REBORN!" was heard across the room. "Heh, Tsuna, getting all high and mighty? You know, if you keep on screaming like that all the time, the wounds will open up?" Ami said, unimpressed at the breaking apart from all of the nerves little brother.

Reborn, nevertheless, understood what his student wanted from him (well, it wasn't as if Ami didn't understand, she just simply thought the spartan tutor would be a bit better at handling this situation. "I wish to talk to the guys," The baby turned around to face the teenage girls, "Haru and Kyoko, please leave us."

That's when the brunette put both of her arms around the girls' shoulders, "Yeah, let's give the boys sometime for some 'boy talk'." Ami couldn't help but laugh at that remark. She led them both away though.

Then the three of them read the scroll that Reborn gave to the girl's. "Meals, huh? Well, let's get the ingredients then~." The adult brunette noted as she took out her map.

Finding herself wrapped up in a fun conversation, Ami, for the first time in a few month felt her spirit lift up again. She really did miss Kyoko and Haru a lot too. Geez~, it almost felt like the old times to her now.

.

"Hey! I said, wait a minute!" The energetic Haru whined as she ran after Lambo, holding a bowl of potatoes in her hands. The little five-years old, who was wearing a cow over-all ran into the nursing room.

Then, the said girl ran after him, but because she wasn't careful enough, Haru tripped, making the bowl that she was caring fall too.

"Haru, are you alright?" The worried Kyoko ran quietly after her.

You could hear the boys (or more like Tsuna, mostly) getting surprised at the sudden change of moods.

Ami came into the room too, "Did you get any bruises?" she asked (doctors will stay doctors)

The now sitting on her knees enthusiasic girl shook her optimistically, "Nope, doesn't seem like it." "That's great." The adult said, kneeling down to her height as well.

Kyoko and Haru collected the fallen potatoes and then announced to the boys, "We're making curry for tonight, please look forward to it."

The smiling faces of the two girls made the boys shocked (or maybe even scared) "How did they cheer up so fast?" Tsuna murmured, which made Ami grin.

Seems like the girls also heard it, "But of course! Especially at a time like this, we can't just cry all day long, ne?" Haru stated with her beam smile. Then Kyoko added to it, "We won't lose to all of you. We've decided to do our very best!" Both of them then were about to leave, when Ami said, "Sorry, girls, I'll have a few words with these cry-babies too, alright?"

At the mention of 'cry-babies' both of the teenage girls giggled. "I'll be back with you in a minute." she added.

"A-Ami-nee! Why'd you call us cry-babies?" Tsuna whined when the door closed. "Well, aren't you?" The grinning adult asked, making her little brother blush at the statement.

"You know, you're awfully cheerful, like you don't care about what's going on." The silver-haired rebellious teenager said, frowning suspiciously.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop frowning so often? You'll get wrinkles all by the time you become thirty." Ami fixed her glasses. Her relaxed statement and yet another lecture confused the boy even more, but he just 'Tch'-ed as a response, which made the brunette smile.

"What was it that you wanted to say, Ami-senpai?" Yamamoto asked, also smiling the usual happy-go-luckiness.

"Oh, that? Well, I thought that I could cheer you up." The brunette placed her hand into the doctor's coat. Getting the attention of everyone in the room, she continued, "I don't believe you still got the news, but a few days ago, my step-dad and mum send me a note that Iemitsu-san and Nana-san are with them. Your father got a few injuries, but it didn't seem to be of any life-threat. My step-dad and mum are great at handling themselves, so you can say that your parents are in good hands."

As Ami finished the last sentence, the room's atmosphere lightened immediately. Tsuna was surprised, "Seriously?" He asked, not believing the words, but doing so anyways.

"Yup. I was quite surprised myself when I heard. See? I told you I could cheer you up." The doctor said cheerfully. "I'll check those wounds later, Tsuna. Well, I'll be off to the girls now." With that, the adult left to go and help the girls cook.

Exactly, Ami wasn't going to cook for them, but help, so that the two would get the hang of it. After all, unlike them, she still had to catch up to what was going around Vongola at the moment.

* * *

Ok, I made this chapter a bit shorter...Don't ask me why.

Well, the moods cheered up again and Ami got to see some faces which she was glad to see again. Yes, she hasn't seen Kyoko and Haru for awhile, since coming to Namimori wasn't always that easy, with all of her work. You know what I mean, right?

And I really wanted to call the boys 'cry-babies', especially our cute little tuna, since they were all moody and such. Though, hehehehe~, they were just embarrased in front of the girls~. Oh well, who cares. (Tsuna: WE CARE . Director: No one asked you, honey.)

Please review, getting opinions is nice, ya know?


	7. Chapter 7

author's note: Hello everyone! Yay~, seems like the last chap was a bit better ^^. Well, I'll try to improve little by little, so that you'll be able to enjoy more...ahaha~. Oh. And guess who is coming out in this chap XD? It's the one and only... (read the chapters name and you'll find out..hihihihi~~, cuz I'm evil)

pairings: It's TYL!Ami x TYL!Tsuna (who is supposedly dead now...so no relationsand hip developement can be made...sadly. Though there are always those one-sided loves, right? And, yes, there is going to be one in this chap too...Ahahaha, yeah, Ami definitely has a lot of weird suitors.) Xanxus x Annette ~ the darling married couple XD

disclaimer: I don't own Khr, except my OCs.

Lets get started!

* * *

Chapter 7:

_The Vongola's strongest guardian and Kyoko's disappearance_

Cooking with these two girls was rather...unpleasant Ami had to admit. Yes, yes, she knew that it's rude to think that way, but seriously...after five years of cooking herself, the brunette had her own style and spices she put in. Though, because she came with Kyoko and Haru to _help_, she felt bad for forcing them to use something they're not comfortable with. And thus, she felt uncomfortable herself.

Not only that, later, the brunettes mood was brought down even more.

It all started with them coming into the kitchen. Everyone was in a great mood (or at least they acted like that). They took out all of the cooking equipments and started to cut the veggies and such. They even put already everything to cook in a pot, when the girl gave out a scream.

Automatically, Ami came to ask what was wrong. And in return, the two of them pointed at a black thing under the sink.

The adult gave out a chuckle or a nervous laugh, then went towards the sink and pocked the big black thing.

In the mean time, the boys ran into the kitchen, asking what's going on?

"Giannini, are you stuck in there or something?" Ami asked, pocking him again. But before she could do anything else, the round, italian machinary inventor practically rolled out, from under the sink, sitting flat of the brunette, who was on her knees before this happened.

"That's right! I'm Giannini, Vongola Family's supplier, the weapons tuner and inventor." The man introduced himself to the teenagers.

"OI! You're sitting on me!" Ami shouted with annoyance, trying to push the big, short man off herself (And lets say that he wasn't exactly light).

"AHHh~, I'm so sorry, Ami-sama!" The man stood up straight away and bowing at the adult lady in front of him, who was brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"sama?" Yamamoto asked in curiosity. "Yes, that's right, Ami-sama is-" Before Giannini could continue, the brunette gave him a death glare, making him quieten down (luckily, everyone was staring at the man, so they didn't see the glare).

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" She asked instead, softining her gaze. The man quickly answered that he was fixing some of the waterpipes the other week and had to leave some stuff in the kitchen.

He took out the 'stuff' which looked like pipes and left the kitchen.

It wasn't until Yamamoto stated that there was a weird smell in the kitchen. "Oh, no! I forgot to switch off the fire!" Kyoko exclaimed looking at the pot. "Hahi! It's all charcoal!" Haru added.

Ami wanted to face-palm herself. This is going to be a loonnggg day...

But before anything else was done, there was a loud bang on the door, "Listen up! The basic knowledge you need to know and the fighting methods, I'll hammer them into your head!" The woman with navy colored hair and a big red scar on her right cheek said.

"Nice to see you too, Lal-sensei." Ami said in mocking sarcasm. "You're here?" The same strict trainer asked. In response, the brunette nodded with a smile, "Good, then I won't take it easy on the greenhorns."

"Lal-sensei?" The boys asked, or the question was written on their faces, "Yeah. Lal-sensei hammared basic fighting skills into me...you better do what she tells you to though, or else I'll have much more work." The last bit was more of a whisper of warning to the boys, who sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, girls, wanna go get more ingredients?" The brunette said, going to the door happily.

Both of Kyoko and Haru seemed to be a bit confused, but when they remembered that the food was burned, the two nodded at the same time and followed the adult.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves.." Kyoko noted, looking back. "I wonder who that bitter, pretty lady is?" Haru added.

Ami noticed their curiosity and thought it was fine to say a few words, "Ahaha~, I don't you'll really want to, she really is one of those strict types. After all, she was in the millitary before...Oh, and that's why she'll be a good trainer for the boys. Though they'll be warn out and tired after they come back."

"Hahi! Really?" Haru asked. "Yup. Well, to get you back to the futur, the boys will have to work hard, ne?" The older brunette stated.

"Then we should do our best to make great meals for them!" Kyoko said, turning to look at her friend who nodded enthusiastically in response.

Sighing, the doctor started to feel grumpy. If it's Lal Mirch who is training the boys, then Ami would definitely be getting busy yet, again. She already had to go through the horrifying devil training herself, so now she had to watch others go through it too?

Of course, on the outside, the brunette just smiled at the two girls, as they worked on remaking the same meal.

After that was finished, Ami went to her room to go and change out of the high-heel boots. Luckily for her, she won't need to use them, since everyone is rather short now.

The boys came in later than expected (by Kyoko and Haru), so the dinner was served later.

"This is really great!" Tsuna exclaimed, enjoying his food. Yamamoto nodded possitively, agreeing with his friend.

"That's because Kyoko-chan and I used out very best skills!" Haru responded, glad to hear their compliments. "Heh, anybody can make curry." The rebellion teen said, eating his food though.

Passing him by, Ami placed a hand on his head, "Alright, then why don't you make it yourself then?" She asked, pointing out the obviousness, making the silver-haired guy shut up. He knew that if the brunette was anything like the one from their era, she would be lecturing him for God knows how many hours again about his behaviour. And he already had enough on that, thank you very much.

Noticing that Lal Mirch wasn't around, the brunette rolled her eyes. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll go now too. If anything, call me, alright?" Ami said, leaving the kids by themselves with Reborn.

Locking herself up in her room, the brunette took out a computer, her papers from her researches and several other things. With that, she continued on finishing the latest research, which she didn't have any time for.

.

.

The only reason why Ami even bothered to stand up at such an ungodly hour as 9 o'clock in the morning, was because of a stupid alarm that got turned on in the base.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" The brunette screamed storming into the room where the alarm was coming from and threw a pillow at the poor inventor of the Vongola.

"HIIEE! Ami-nee is scary!" Tsuna shrieked. "Huh? Why are you so god damn short?" The brunette asked, trying to get the full picture of Tsuna, but couldn't since she had forgotten her glasses in the room.

"Here are some spare." The voice of a squeacky baby said, putting something into the brunette's hand. She figured they were glasses and put them on.

"I'm sorry Ami-sama, if it woke you up, but it was an SOS from one of our allies." Giannini said, going back to tap something on the computer.

"SOS? From who?" The yawning adult lady asked. She was still in her PJs, which were a pair of silky shorts and a silky shirt, with laces as a decoration on the top. Her hair was messy and eyes still half-awake. In other words, you could tell she just came out of bed. And she didn't even give one thought to why Tsuna, the one standing next to her was blushing madly.

"I've pin-pointed the source of the signal!" The Italian round guy exclaimed. "Alright, show it on the screen." She said, yawning even harder (she really wanted to just get this over with, so that she could go back to sleep).

Then on the screen came a picture of a fluffy, small, yellow bird.

"HIBIRD?" Tsuna shouted from surprise. Then the other boys and Lal Mirch came in running all alerted, "What was that buzzer?" The strict trainer asked.

Though, the boys didn't say anything after they saw Ami, both of them blushed a weird shade of red.

"We received an SOS alert from Hibari-san's bird!" Tsuna answered the question rapidly.

"Where?" The CEDEF member asked, demanding an answer. Giannini replied that it was in district 7 at the speed of 37 km/h, at a dropping altitude and such. But then the signal just disappeared. Looking over at the Italian's computer, Ami saw that it disappeared at around the Namimori shrine's area.

Giving another yawn, the brunette decided to not bother anymore, she figured that the battery ran out. Otherwise, Hibari Kyoya wouldn't let the his bird to get taken by the enemy, so there wasn't much to worry.

On the other hand, everyone else was thinking that it might've had gotten into the enemy's hands. "I wouldn't be too worried if I were you, this is Kyoya we're talking about after all. Anyways, I'm going to go change if there isn't anything else." Ami said, turning her back to the sweat-dropped crowd behind her.

Though just when the brunette left the room, she saw Haru pass by with a worried expression, "Tsuna-san! It's big trouble!" she shouted nervously, as if something really bad happened, "Kyoko-chan is missing!"

At those words, our heroine woke up fully, "What do you mean?" She asked, gripping Haru's shoulder.

"W-well, she left a note. It says 'I need to go home, just once. I'll bring some snacks back for Lambo-kun too.'" Ami palm-faced herself. She felt like it was her fault, that's why ran to her own room and came back all dressed in a matter of minutes.

By the time she came back though, the group has already decided to go ahead and research both the shrine and where Kyoko might possibly be.

"Alright. I'll stay with Giannini and try to find info about Kyoya." Ami answered, since she preferred to stay out of battle. Tsuna nodded and the four of them left.

"Kyoko should alright, as long as she is careful.." The doctor muttered under neath her breath.

.

.

After a horribly long hour of waiting, looking at the rings engaging into battle, it finally stopped. "Giannini, where is the door leading to Kyoya's hideout?" The doctor asked, taking out her map of the base. "Ah...It's here, Ami-sama." The man showed with his finger at the entrance, she was close to the shrine.

"I'll go there then." The girl said, walking out of the place.

The distance between that door and where the two of them were wasn't very large, though somehow, the brunette managed to slip and fall around 10 times at least. I mean, it's not like she was clumsy, or scared of meeting Hibari.

No, no, no...in fact, she was rather excited of meeting the unsocial 'friend' (Hibari probably thought of them as more of acquintances Ami believed). What made her nervous was that she didn't meet him for so long and how it will turn out? Will he stay? Does he know about what happened in the Main HQ?

All these questions made our heroine nervous and shameful somehow. Although Hibari never critised her, or her work, he would ignore her completely when the ex-prefect was disappointed in her actions. That made her feel like she was judged.

"You turned to be even more clumsy than I thought." A squeaky voice said, as the brunette fell, yet again.

"I-I'm not..." Ami tried to deny, but couldn't, since it was obviously right.

Though when she stood up, the door opened and behind them stood Tsuna and Kusakabe with his oh-so-famous Elvis hairstyle holding a very injured Yamamoto and Gokudera on their backs.

"Ciaossu." The baby tutor greets the two of them. Ami, on the other hand, went straight away to take Gokudera from Tsuna's back.

"They really made sure that I won't be bored, right?" She muttered in irritation, putting the silver-headed teen on her own back and caring him off, with Hibari's subordinate following right after.

Once both of them were put into different rooms, Ami checked to see that most of the injuries came from being electrocuted...Thinking on what will be the fastest way for them to heal, naturally, the doctor started with her thing.

When she finished, the brunette went to the kitchen to see if Kyoko had returned with Lal Mirch, and it seemed like she did, with other stuff too.

That's when the older lady went up to the girl with ginger hair (I believe it's ginger...hope no one complains) and pocked her at the forehead, "Don't do something like that again. I said that if something is wrong just call me."

Kyoko looked at the ground, as she understood her mistake. "I know that you're worried about your brother...Actually I met up with him not so long ago, he'll probably come here as well in a few weeks or so." Ami ruffled with the girl's hair, telling the good news which lightened up the mood.

Though before she could go out of the kitchen, Giannini ran past her with a happy face.

_'I wonder what happened...'_ The brunette thought, looking at a disappearing figure of the Italian guy. Though she didn't feel like finding out anyway, since it probably wasn't anything bad.

"Well, call when you need help, ok?" The doctor said and waved with her hand, going out of the room.

You say that our heroine wasn't being very sociable. There was a reason for that, first - they all reminded of the Vongola's state at the moment and second - because she just didn't feel very talkative, although she acted like she was.

She only knew one place where she knew that there was no need to talk in. Either her room, or...with the unsociable Cloud Guardian of the Vongola.

Not exactly thinking of where to go, the girl ended up coming to Hibari's hideout, which didn't take even minutes for Ami to open. Seeing as the place was empty, the girl went outside to breath some fresh air.

Of course, Ami didn't go any further than the shrine, that would be turn rather unpleasant. That's why she sat down on the floor of the building's balcony.

For the first time, since Tsuna had died, the girl actually was able to sit by herself and think about it.

_'Of course, I shouldn't be thinking about it...but, what if I did agree to marry him, would he have not gone to that meeting?'_ The Queen thought, depressingly staring off into the sky.

_'It's not like I don't love Tsuna. Now that I think about it, maybe we would've made a good couple...ahh..what's the use. It's not like he's coming from the dead anyways.'_ She continued staring, when a bunch of white clouds appeared.

And because the brunette was so out-from the earth, she didn't even notice when a man of 26 approached her.

It was none other than the solitary man, who was named as the Strongest Guardian of the Tenth Vongola generation.

Why he was walking towards the girl that just seemed so weak at the time.

I mean, the guy _hated_ her. He hated the girl that everyone adored so much, _especially_ the crowds that would be circle her whenever they could.

And he hated also the fact that she was weak. From his point of view, the brunette couldn't fight, and yet...she had her moments.

Like how she startled him when they first met in the Reception Room. The chubby girl with a strong English accent, who was wearing a pair of baggy pants and a T-shirt (she didn't have her uniform yet), had stated that 'weapons weren't allowed in any sort of school'. She even put up a fight and was able to place a direct hit on his face, though afterwards, she was easily knocked out.

Another moment happened to be just the next day, when he found her crying on the rooftop..the reason was..Because she got a 80% on her test. He was surprised, but didn't give a care, since she fell deeper on his 'herbivore' list then. Though after the prefect had called her a herbivore, the girl stood up, whipping her tears and exclaiming that she will make him stop calling him that. And thanked him afterwards.

Her weird character was changing so many times that he probably lost count. There was also those moments when he got sick and how she literally fought back to bring him back into shape and such.

Now that the guy remembers, that weird girl was always there to heal his wounds..well, then she could only take care of them. And she brought chocolate, pies and other sweet stuff to him too. In return, he helped her several times, when she had troubles with some of the gangsters of the school. Yes, Hibari also had noticed her caring-spot for school and its rules, so he never could find any good excuse to 'bite her to death', except for the late mornings, which somehow were coming very regularly.

After trying to get rid of her several times, he gave up. And anyways, her sweets were really good (though he won't say that ever out loud). Though he still couldn't understand why she was coming to him...

Getting more and more used to her appearance, the leader of Discipline Committee started to feel bloodlust coming for whenever that Dino Cavallone touched her so casually.

By the time he met with Dino, his tutor (never admitted it though), Ami already took off a few kilos from herself, making her look prettier, though her round cute cheeks stayed there like always. Was it that he found the brunette pretty and didn't want other strong men to tough her? He had no idea himself, the teen was sure it wasn't anything like that though. It just irritated him to no end, making Hibari want to bite the Bucking Horse to death even more than he did before, when he found out he is Reborn's acquintance.

Why he didn't feel so irritated, when she was with her brother and the rest? Easy to answer. They just didn't match up to him, at all (in his opinion, duhh).

Years started to pass and Kyoya still couldn't figure the girl out and why he cared to do so. It only hit him and he _actually_ admitted it when the girl went off to America to study in the University, he_ loved_ her. Though the only problem was, it was already too late. Because, no matter how much he would've he tried, she wouldn't be his.

The lock between Sawada Tsunayoshi and her was closed for anyone else to enter. Although neither knew of that, Hibari noticed. And he wasn't the man to take what isn't his, that's why, he gave up before even trying.

.

And yet, there she sat, the beautiful doctor fully depressed and weak. He _hated_ her for making him go through that, and still, the man couldn't leave Ami to suffer by herself. Especially when he knew something to cheer her up.

This was another thing he hated. The fact that she had such a strong influence on him, like a drug would.

Unconsciously, the man wrapped his hands around her and then saying into her ear, "He is alive."

* * *

Lalalala~...Ok, I hope Hibari wasn't too OOC...ahahaha~

Jeezzz, first everyone says he is dead, now that he is alive, what's up with this anyway? I mean, I know that he is only partially dead, but I mean, come on! Make up your mind, Tsuna!

Yay, happy news~~. And we got to see Ami being clumsy again, wuuhoo~.

Anyways, hope you like this chapter and pleeeaaaasssseeee review!


	8. Chapter 8

author's note: Hello everyone! Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews ^^. And if I'm making some of the characters too OOC, please notify...since I want them to stay in their awesome original character as much as possible.

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my OCs.

Let's get on with the show~.

* * *

Chapter 8:

_The secret plan._

"He is alive..."_  
_

There was a minute of silence. In that time, Ami's expressions moved from surprise, to stiffness, to shock, to utter disbelief, to: "Ohmiguad, KYOYA!" The girl moved forwards, away from Hibari's grab, which made her unstable, so she fell on her bottom.

"Oww..." The brunette winced in pain, making the man irritated. "I'll bite you to death for acting like a herbivore." THE ex-prefect of Namimori middle threatened, taking out his tonfas from god knows where.

Ohh...you thought Hibari turned into a nice and kind gentleman, just because he did something unconsciously? Well, dream on, it ain't ever happening in this world, or either the next one.

"Hey! No fair! You're the one that shocked me...acting all weird and out of character!" The girl complained, stating a point, which obviously Hibari disapproved of.

When she stood up from the fall, correcting her own glasses, the brunette set down next to the Cloud Guardian of Vongola. "Though...thanks anyway." she said, giving a sort of crooked smile towards her 'friend'.

The said 'friend', had a cloud of dark aura coming out of him. I mean, Hibari goes so low as to try and cheer up this weak, stupid (a.k.a - herbivorous) girl, and she gives him a crooked smile and a shocked face in return? How is that for an exchange?

Noticing the aura, Ami giggled slightly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. But you did surprise me...unlike normal people, I can't sense your presence at all...it's really unfair actually." She apologized in a weird way.

The last statement made Hibari smirk for some reason, "Of course, since I'm strong." "Touche." The girl agreed, sighing.

"Anyways, it's great that you came now..since I really wasn't sure what will be happening. Unlike you people, I'm nowhere close to being a leader..." The brunette spaced off somewhere again. Probably at the mention of 'you people' she also thought of the Decimo, much to her own disappointment.

"You wouldn't have needed to do it even without me, since Sawada Tsunayoshi is here." The man stated in a calm and calculative voice.

"Tsuna is not like the one from our era yet. Though with Reborn around, he'll be able to decide by himself too. I guess you're right. It just feels wrong, since-" Cutting herself off again. Ami really didn't seem to be able to think of anything else but _their_ Tsuna. It's like it was always at the end of her tongue.

Hibari sighed, not bothered to keep Ami's game of run away going. "He is alive, as I said before. Don't make me repeat myself." And although the leader of the Foundation hadn't said his favorite lines, his cold, ice-blue eyes that were in a glaring position, said it all for him, making our heroine sweat-drop.

"Umm...Kyoya...can you not glare so intensively?" The one-year younger lady, sitting next to him reasoned. "And I'm pretty sure Hayato himself told me that he is not..."

"Because he is a weakling and believes everything which is in front of him." Somehow, that insult sounded not that bad, coming from the rather critical guy, "If you saw the body yourself, you'd be able to tell that he is still one of the living." And that was a compliment? Well, probably one of the best ones you can get...being a doctor... from this guy.

The doctor blinked, once more, "W-what do you mean?" She asked, not sure if Hibari lost his mind, or an enemy had an illusion on her. Both of them sounded much more reasonable than the obvious (to others, but not Ami) truth.

"I mean what I say, I'm not repeating it." The man crossed his arms and legs, eyes closed. "Sawada Tsunayoshi was shot with a special bullet that put him in a coma-like state, so he would be out for some-period of time." Ami just stared, wondering if she hit her head somewhere, and was dreaming about all of this.

"It was a plan that he came up with me and Irie Shouichi." Yup, the brunette really figured that she was dreaming...though what made her curious was the last name that was mentioned, "Sho-kun?" She asked in obvious disbelief.

Hibari tried to contain his bloodthirst for killing the innocent (in this case) guy, which was coming up very quickly, after hearing the girl say that nickname. It's not like he was_ jealous_ or anything...It's just that, why did she call a supposed total stranger by a nickname, if she never ever made one for anyone else. Not that he wanted her to call him by a nickname or a shortening of his first name, like Kusakebe. No, he would rather bite her to death than having her call him 'Kyo-kun'...ok, maybe it did have a nice ring to it..But, never ever will he let him be called that!

"Um..Kyoya? You there?" The brunette waved her hand in front of the stiff figure. That's when the black-haired man opened his eyes, and glared at his 'friend'.

"Seems like you're back." The girl smiled at him, sort of sarcastically and sat back down next to him, "Anyways, I didn't think you're that imaginative..To also include Sho-kun... But seriously, you don't have to. I'm ok now, really." Now Ami actually smiled nicely and warmly. Standing up, the brunette was about to go. That is, before Hibari Kyoya pulled her by the doctor's coat and made her fall on her butt next to him.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Ami complained, not getting the fact that what he said was all true through her thick head. "I'm not a weakling that relies on lies to live." He just answered straight forwardly.

'_Thinking about it, Kyoya never does unnecessary things. So he wouldn't lie to me, even if I was on the edge of breaking about Tsuna's death.'_ Ami started to think, _'But then again, he wouldn't probably say anything at all...Especially if it's a secret plan that no one else but the three of them knew. In both cases, Kyoya is not acting like himself...I wonder what is up? Is he drunk maybe?'_ The last thought somehow sounded very unreasonable, since Kyoya hadn't drank anything..EVER (or at least in front of her).

"Ok...I know that..but, Why are you telling me this?" Ami asked that very same question the guy was asking himself, so it was just left unanswered and ignored completely, making the brunette suspicious._ 'Though I'm really happy he is telling me...I finally will have the grab of his plan, which he so kindly made sure that I didn't hear...Treating me like this...What? He thinks I can't handle the truth or spill it out? Or maybe, it's for my 'Protection'... Tch, Tsuna really started to sound like a boss, with his all-mightiness!'_

In the mean time as the brunette was getting angry at the Vongola's boss, Hibari was looking at her in amusement. He got amused at how weirdly this girl's brain was working. It really was out of the ordinary. One minute she acted like an idiot, the next - she already had a full theory on what's going on. It's not an everyday sight.

"I don't need a reason for my actions." Hibari moved his head away, because he noticed that he was unconsciously staring at the messy-head girl in front of him.

The brunette snapped back to earth then, "Oh, right. Sure. Ok." She agreed, having a rather sarcastic tune to it, because she knew that Hibari always did things that he thought were useful somehow for himself (like fighting strong opponents, give discipline to those that hurt Namimori..etc. Normal stuff). Though the girl let it go, it wasn't the first time she couldn't figure the guy out..and she was said to be the second best person at doing so (after Dino, his tutor).

Afterwards, the ex-prefect told the full story half-heartedly, even with closed eyes.

Sure Hibari was suppose to keep it a top-secret, but for one thing he knew, Tsunayoshi Sawada made a mistake about not telling Ami (or not even getting her involved), since she was half of the reason for the happenings around now.

And anyways, even if he didn't tell her now, the girl would find out what's going on from this 'Sho-kun' and then be even more traumatized, finding out what** really** was going on.

"You know, it's funny that I had a small gut feeling that Tsuna is alive still...ok, I'm lying. But my head feels like it's not even with me at the moment." Ami giggled. You could obviously see the difference between her mood now, and before Hibari came.

"I'm not exactly too surprised about Tsuna's plan for the kids to come with Vongola rings...it's very his style after all. Actually, I thought he... or something like that would happen anyways. You know, my logic-chain is freakily straight to the point most of the time...ehehehe" A bright, almost laughing tone of the brunette said, making it sound like she knew it all along.

The man just looked at her with a bored look, but inside he also felt proud that he was able to bright the girl's day...though no one ever is going to find that out.

"If everything turns out by plan, the first thing, I'm gonna scold the stupid boss for making everyone worried and getting Kyoko and Haru involved in his plans, but not me! I wonder what irresponsible excuse he has for that..." Ami's eye-brows furrowed, and she crossed her arms in irritation.

Kyoya slightly lifted his own long and slender eye-brow at the girl sitting next to him. _'Was she getting in to her 'own world' again?_' he wondered, realizing that she was talking with herself and not to him.

It wasn't such an uncommon thing for the brunette to do that, though mostly it was done when no one was around...or when she was around him.

The man noticed this a few times after he had been doing his best to ignore her in the beginning, thinking that she would just leave. And yes, the more he ignored her, the more Hibari noticed that he didn't really_ need_ to reply, since she was just blabbing to herself, or maybe the figure - 'an invisible friend' or whatever. Sure he made no notice of it, since it suited him very well and he could just thing she was not even there. Though later on he had to remind that he was still there, since it started to hurt him that he was just being plainly ignored back. (Kyoya ignored people, but he is still normal, right? So, obviously he would've gotten hurt if someone did that to him)

Of course, Ami bothered him once in a while, but she was just very cool with a nice silence. Of course, her conversations with herself weren't ever very long, but noticeable for the prefect. She didn't really notice what she was doing herself.

"You know what? I think I'll take a look at that machine Sho-kun made...maybe I'll get a plan then." The brunette slammed her hands against the flat, wooden floor and jumped up, surprising the guy next to her to some extend.

The girl was about to go before...she stopped, and what looked like: she realized something.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya." Ami gave an apologetic look, then sat next to the said person and..hugged him.

"What are you doing?" The threatening voice, which belonged to no other but Hibari himself, had a killing aura to it.

A shiver went through her spine, and a small sweat dropped from her pretty, none taken care of face. But she soon took control of herself again and let go, "Nuthin' much, just a plain friend thank you." She smiled, almost teasingly. Luckily, Hibari was who he was, because someone else would have probably screamed then, 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Can't you see I'm trying to control myself here?!' or something of the sort anyways.

After a small cough, the ex-prefect, closed his eyes.

"Ahaha~, I know you don't really like being called friends...but we're acquaintances at least, right?" The smile turned into a naive's girl's one, that was trying her best to befriend someone.

If Hibari had an inner-self, he would probably have already hit her for being stupid, but since the guy didn't want her to find out about his stupid, herbivorous feelings, he couldn't really call her the idiot. It really was a lose-lose situation. ( Director: And man am I glad not to be in his place.)

Sitting on the last nerves, the man was about to walk away, before the girl surprised him (yet again) "No, seriously, thank you for telling me. I feel like a huge burden has lifted." And finally she gave him that expression which was probably one of his favorite.

A small smile that was filled with innocent, yet strong and elegant feeling to it. An expression which only a daughter of a rich english mafia boss and the Queen of Vongola could pull of (true that Ami didn't like to be called either of them).

The guy smirked back, Ami really was back.

"You would have been just a burden in your last, pitiful state." He replied in a bit too happy of a tone, especially for him.

"Yeah, you're right." The girl laughed nervously, and then left hurriedly, with a new energy and plan.

END OF CHAPTER.  
.

.

.

extra: (what, you thought i would end it there?)

_How Shouichi got his nickname? _

Sitting on a small table, in a small, cozy cafe, was our brunette, who had a book on history of medicine in her hands. Right next to her sat a future-evil-mafia-boss-who-would-want-to-take-control-of-the-world-and-blah-blah-blah (you get the picture) sipping on his hot chocolate with sweet marshmallows swimming in it.

"Hmm~, I wonder why Sho-chan is so late...He should have been ready with his class already five minutes ago..." The sweet-lover guy complained, wondering where his best-friend is.

"Oh, come on Byakuran, something could've happened. Like a professor wanted to talk with him about something; maybe he had to go to the bathroom; or maybe even a girl stopped him and he stumbled and started to walk like a turtle..." The girl stopped at that thought and started giggling, "You know, that actually could have happened to Shouichi."

"That doesn't excuse him for being late~!" Byakuran stretched his rather thin snow-white arms.

Ami finally took her eyes away from the heavy looking book, "You know, If I didn't know better, and was an outsider to this conversation, I would have thought that you're just a very easily jealous and an impatient boyfriend." The girl gave a very sarcastic look.

"Well, you know Ami, you just have a very bright imagination. A thing I really like about you." The white-haired guy, took out his playboy face and leaned closer to the girl, poking her nose.

The girl blinked, "And now it would seem like you're cheating on your girlfriend." Ami commented in monotone afterwards.

"Hmm~, is Sho-chan the girlfriend?" Byakuran asked, sort of playing along with the brunettes story.

"Well, yes, cuz you make him sound too feminine. You do know that '-chan' is used for girls, right?" The girl reasoned well, cutting straight to the point, "It's true that Shouichi is rather clumsy...and cute...and can act and squeak like a girl at times...but I think you're pushing the limit, calling him a girl."

"Hmm~, does Ami-chan have a different idea then?" The guy asked, taking out the fluffy and sticky (by now) marshmallow out of the drink, and biting it. If anyone saw him then, they would have probably seen the flowery and bright background and his smily face.

"At least call him Sho-kun, it makes it cute, but still a bit on the boyish side." Ami answered, as if she was in class.

"I like Sho-chan better." Byakuran replied flatly, giving his opinion without a second thought.

"Come on, Sho-kun suit him sooo~ much better." the brunette fought back her idea.

"I don't like it."

"I don't care."

"Sho-chan."

"Sho-kun!"

Both of them stared at each other, an electricity could be seen between them.

"Sho-chan."

"It's Sho-KUN!"

Then, suddenly, a figure ran into the cafe. Panting, the figure said, "huuhhh~, I'm sorry guys, my computer had problems closing, so it took me longer to get here!"

"Sho-chan!" "SHO-KUN!" Both of the red haired's friends turned to greet the, exhausted from running, guy.

After hearing the brunette say his new nickname, the guy's tummy started to hurt suddenly. Ami didn't really get why it did, though she really liked how it sounded, so she kept it.

* * *

That was the real end.

Soo~, how'd you like/dislike the extra? I'm going to be making several more extra stories...but they are going to come wayyy~ later. If you want, you can also give ideas, they are totally welcome!

I'm soo sorry for not updating for so long! I have been away...far far far away from good ol' internet (cuz where I was, the net was horrible). But now I'm BACK! Yay for me!

Though, sad news is...school is starting soon, and it's my last year in middle...so I'll be forced to concentrate and have less free timeTT-TT. That doesn't mean, of course, that I won't upload at all! It just means it will take longer time for me to write (sadly.)

- Ok, so just that you know, Ami really does talk to herself and imagine people (she could even make them aliens, but that''s not the point) next to her. This happened while she was growing. Since she was small, and living in a big mansion, not with many kids to play around, the girl found it more fun to play with her 'imaginative' friends in the garden. That's why, the girl is social, but not too open.

I think that's it...hmm~ oh well, review please!


	9. Chapter 9

author's note: Hello everyone~! Yes, I know, the last chapter was rather short, and didn't have much, but I swear this chap is (sort of, maybe...in a billion years) not going to be like that. So hope you'll enjoy ^^~

disclaimer: I don't own khr, except for my Ocs.

* * *

Chapter 9:

_A small change in plans  
_

Walking into the base again our brunette decided to go to her room straight away. _  
_

Well, that idea was rid of straight off, when she heard voices coming from behind her, "Yo, what're you so happy ab-?" Ami cut herself of when she saw two familiar figures.

"It's been awhile since we last saw each other, huh?" A tall, 19 years old boy, with latte colored hair, said, caring both happy I-pin and Lambo in his hands.

Ami exclaimed, widening her eyes, she jogged up to the boy and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "A-ami-nee...I-I can't breath.." The light brunette tried to squeak out from his squeezed lungs._ 'No wonder I saw a happy Gianinni before'_ The brunette thought, trying hard not to make her smile turn into a grin from happiness.

"Oh, right." Our heroine blushed a bit, realizing she did something too childish..and in front of the kids from the past. "You've definitely changed your appearance with those glasses...Tsuna told us about you getting them, but I never thought it was for real!" Bianchi said, not hinting any sign of it being a joke.

"Ahaha~, like always you poke my fashion sense.." The adult brunette laughed nervously, with a hint of sarcasm. "It's not a joke...Though I can't blame you, since your brain is always working, something like appeal doesn't probably concern you." The other adult female commented with a disappointed face.

_'That sure is a thing you say to a person you haven't seen in several years..'_ Ami thought sarcastically, feeling like her feminine-pride was being criticized (luckily, it wasn't too big).

"Can we skip the fashion lecture for later?" The doctor pleaded (literally), "I really missed you guys...it's been several years since I have seen either of you!"

"Several years? Why? Why did you not meet Bianchi and Fuuta in so long?" The energetic teenage girl with a dark brown ponytail asked, having a worried and curious face. Kyoko, who was standing right next to her, had the same expression.

"University eats up a lot of the time, especially the time of the medic students. I tried of course to come..." Though suddenly she stopped. "This is the future for you guys...we shouldn't be spoiling the fun for you to find out you know." A very true fact made the girl's faces sadden even more.

Noticing that, the brunette rapidly added, "But I'm sure you're going to have a great future. You know, sometimes, if you try really hard, futures change. So actually, we never know what is in front of us." The last parts were more of a whisper that was directed in the girls' direction. Ami had her index finger on her mouth, as if it was a secret.

The self-confidence in the doctor's voice surprised the both of them, so they believed it straight away and then, after looking at each other they smiled at their 'senpai' reassuring that they are fine now and left to the kitchen, she supposed.

"Well the fact that you know how to take care of people doesn't change." Fuuta commented, laughing a bit after, making himself sound like he respects the doctor.

"I wonder..." Ami replied, but then suddenly changed the subject when she started to look at the boy, "Hey, Fuuta, did you grow again?! Sheesh~, with all of you at this height, I am made to where high-heels, just so I don't look like a shorty." Putting her hands on her hips, and pouting her cheeks.

"Ahahaha~, you don't have to do that if it's uncomfor-" "Yes she does, it's the only thing that doesn't make her look like an obsessed scientist." Bianchi interrupted Fuuta, striking Ami right into the chest for her appearance.

Yes, it's true that the brunette was pretty...no, beautiful, BUT with her messy hair and not taken care of face, and the dark bangs right under her eyes from not sleeping-enough, the glasses, the already getting dirty clothes under the doctor's jacket...Bianchi hit a perfect score, saying that she looked like an obsessed scientist.

"Yo-you don't have to be that mean...Bianchi." The brunette was sniffing, as if about to cry. "I'm not mean. I'm just stating the truth, and am angry at you, because I warned you that university is going to do this to you...and you didn't even listen!"

Ami put on a puppy-dog face (luckily Fuuta was smart enough to leave the 'ladies' to their talks, so they were alone.), but the older female didn't budge..ok, maybe a little, "Alright, I get that you're busy with work, but don't forget, you have the title of the Queen, so most of the women and girls in Vongola look up to your style! And anyways, I thought you grew up from your teenage years! Start taking care of yourself, or you seriously will never get a boyfriend!" Ouch, that was the last stroke before the brunette fell on her knees, going to her emo corner, saying "You don't have to remind me of my problems..."

Although the pink-haired woman knew of the many men that were after Ami's hand, she also knew that those were mostly all of her efforts that were appreciated, since for all of the big parties, she was the one to always tidy the girl up to look more up to her title. And yes, the girl knew how to go from then on, but dressing-up...it's just not this doctor's thing.

"I'll let you off the hook, since we're staying in this base for the time-being. BUT, that also means we're going to have to clean you up afterwards, so don't think this will last forever." The older female put her hands on her hips, "No matter how many years pass, I'll have to take care of you!"

"I know...but I really don't have the time for all these girl's stuff..." The brunette replied the 'older sister'-figure. "That's why I am here. Also, if there is anything you want to talk about, don't even ask, just come straight away." Bianchi gave a soft smile and a light hug.

"Thanks, but I think those girls need your attention more than I do..." Ami answered, giggling a bit, pointing out that the pink-haired woman should be going to the girls. Understanding the brunettes point, Bianchi went off.

_'Sorry Bianchi, but now is not the time to think about appearance...I've got much more important stuff to do!'_ The brunette thought and turned, to continue walking to her room with burning determination.

Coming to her own room, the girl started off with hacking into the Millefiore's info, to find out about what's happening at the moment. Of course, she soon enough found the location of the enemy's base in Japan. It didn't really take too long, since Hibari already gave her the idea of it.

Afterwards she started to look for Sho-kun's machine that was suppose to have all of the kids' older selves at the moment. And once she got there...her computer started to act funny.

Before she knew it, a virus started to spread and soon enough the whole computer system died_. 'Well, I give Sho-kun credit for putting up protection on his work.'_ Ami thought, rolling her eyes and thinking on what to do.

Since she wasn't exactly a genius in machinery or programming (it's just that hacking happened to be easier to learn), the brunette didn't want to risk doing it again, or she would loose the other computer too _'Why can't machines be just like humans? Life would be so much easier!_' Well, she is a doctor, right?

Then an idea struck her, '_What if I ask Richard to help me? He is a pro at hacking after all._' And in one second, the girl was trying to get a signal with her step-dad. At least that's much easier than normal.

_"Ami? Well, well, well. Aren't you improving in your skills?"_ A very British voice of a man in his 50s asked, laughing lightly. When his picture became clear, the brunette definitely knew it was none other than her step-dad himself.

"I've learned it from the pro after all." Ami chuckled giving a grin at him, changing to english too._ "Your mother is not around...but I'll ask anyway, What's up?"_ The now more serious tone and expression came upon the man.

"Ahh..no. Actually, I want to ask you a favor. Is it possible?" The brunette asked, getting straight to the point. Richard's voice relaxed, and it sounded like he took a more comfortable position in his chair, "Sure, anything for my lovely step-daughter." And as he said those words, a very warm aura filleds the spaces, as if there were no thousands of kilometers between them.

Ami was speechless for a minute at least, since she still couldn't see her step-dad as a 'father', and never got this kind of warm words from her real father (yeah, the man was very stubborn and 'look down on everyone' type of person).

Chuckling it off, turning her cheeks a baby-pink color, she said, "Eh, alright...can you please hack into Irie Shouichi's machine in the Melone's base's laboratory? I've tried, but it seems to be heavily protected, my other computer broke down completely from the virus...So I thought asking someone who is better than me. Mind doing that..I mean, its not necessary at all-" "Didn't I say that I'm going to help? I might not be a fancy and rich gentleman like your father, but I do keep my word." Richard interrupted Ami, rolling his eyes. "Right." The brunette nodded in agreement, "Though one doesn't have to be rich to act like a gentleman, so don't compare to him."

"So, where exactly was that virus that was protecting the machine?" The man asked the next second. He didn't seem to be mocking his step-daughter at all, more like, seriously asking where it was, since he didn't find it.

"No kidding." Ami replied, sweat dropping and feeling that her eye-brow started twitching. _'Richard really knows his stuff well...it didn't even take him a minute...'_ Sniffing her bad conscience away from not being able to do it herself, the brunette tried to speak up, but was interrupted again by the same man.

"Oh, come on Ami, don't feel bad, you're super good for your age already. And programming is not even your field!" The clumsy step-dad was doing his best to cheer up the girl, but he just wasn't helping it.

"Thanks Richard, now can we go on? Can you send me the file?" The sarcastic tone of the brunette made him to stop.

"Yup, sure thing. Though it's pretty big. The inventor of this thing is a genius. To be able to stop space and time for our era's Vongola Guardians, by putting them into here...You don't get to see those kind of inventors all the time." Richard's eyes were glittering as he was looking through the file, deciphering the computer code.

" 'Tis true, Sho-kun was good with inventing new stuff and programming.." Ami whispered, in the middle of coughing, so the her 'companion' won't hear it. Too bad for her, a sudden female voice was heard, who happened to have sharp ears.

"Hmm.. so the cute red paprika kid did this?" The dark brunette female on the other side said, standing next to her husband.

"Oh, hi honey, didn't think you would be that quickly back." The man said, turning around to face his wife. "And I didn't think that you wouldn't tell me if Ami was connecting to us." The older lady put her hands on her hips, furrowing her eyebrows, making the man sweat-drop.

"Mum, not now. I'm sort of busy and had to ask for help. You can quarrel all you want later." The daughter said sarcastically, not bother to listen to her mother getting all lectury.

"Excuse me young miss, but I wasn't going to quarrel. Don't use that tone on your mother!" Ami's mother said, huffing.

"Yeah, whatever..." Our heroine muttered, now looking at the file that she just got.

_'Wow, Sho-kun really is good at this...I wonder if Byakuran knows that the red-head is working with the Vongola...probably yes, he was always a good actor after all.'_ And somehow the reminder of the marshmallow-lover made the brunette's face sadder.

Being a mother, the older lady noticed this change straight away.

"There are people who are good actors, and are easy to get to...but mostly, they are like the white-haired kid. You never can predict how truthful they are, and can turn out to be the next bad guys for all I care. And there are those, that are hard as stone, and are completely impossible to get to people...even when you believe that you finally saw the beautiful gem there, they still push you away, because they believe it's the best for everyone."

Our heroine raised an eye-brow, wondering where her mum was going with this, "There are lots of different people in the world, but in the end, you always find out who truly was your friend. So, you shouldn't cry over people who mean the worst for you." Once she finished, her daughter, gave an awkward smile at her, "Thanks mum, but I know that. I just don't know what to do...Tsuna probably meant for me to stay here with the kids from ten-years in the past, as a doctor...but I don't think I'll be of any use if I'm just going to be all depressed all the time. And yes! I know that I should just cheer up, but hello?! I just saw my family being taken down like flies...Even knowing more than I'm supposed to doesn't help..."

Ami started blabbering about how depressed she was,

"You know, we could always...update the machine for you, if you really feel like it." The older brunette said, smirking. Her eyes were filled with confidence, and a hint of fire were there too, as if she was waiting for this moment to come.

This got the attention of both our heroine and her step-dad, "Update? What do you mean update?!" Ami was about to fall out of her chair, out of sudden shock and movements.

"Oh, you know, send you to the machine and bring your past-self here." Ok, if anything, the voice her mother used was getting creepy, the doctor even had to shrug it off.

"And how are you going to do that?" "Yeah, hun, how _are_ you...we going to do that?" The puzzled husband asked, not sure if he was following.

"Please. For one, the kid, although very smart at making this, was still using human technology. And as long as its of no alien inventions, this will be a piece of cake.. And for two.." She raised two of her fingers. At the same time, her eyes got dark and filled with excitement, "..Don't underestimate the ex-chief of the Lonestand's inventing department."

Ami sweat-dropped, but she was definitely happy to hear this, for one - her mother was going to help her, two - her mother is talking about the mafia as if it's nothing, meaning she isn't as dead-pan angry about the mafia as before.

"I have no idea how you're going to do it, but I can see that you have a plan...I'm really happy to have married you. My life would have been a total bore if not for you." Richard said, telling the sweet words to his wife, who looked back at him, as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Thanks sweetheart." She replied, giving him a very soft kiss on the lips.

Watching this, Ami's eyebrow started to twitch, '_They don't have to rub it in!'_ Her inner-self was screaming, crying cold long rivers.

"Ahem, can we get back to the main subject?" The doctor asked, irritated that they haven't stopped being all lovey-dovey.

"I'm sure you'll find a perfect guy for yourself one day." The mother teased the girl, who really was about to go back the emo-corner._ 'Admit it, love life is just not for you.'_ Her inner voice said, making her want to cry more.

"Anyways...the only way anyone can travel to the future is through the ten-year bazooka, what happens if my past-self goes at the wrong time or something, then the plan won't work. And anyways, I'm doubting this...It's just too weird of an idea. Although my past-self was good at taking care of wounds, she isn't a doctor like me yet. Maybe I shouldn't do this..." The brunette started to doubt the plan.

"Oh, where did the spontaneous-idea-girl go to? She wouldn't have minded this at all. And it's not 'she' it's 'you'. The same person that is miserable about being useless, don't you think she is feeling that right now at the moment too?" The mother tried to insist on the plan.

Sighing heavily, Ami thought for a minute, and then as if connecting with her past-self, she got a pain that was going to break her heart. 'You're struggling there as well, to find your little brother, aren't you?' The doctor thought, almost as if talking to the 16-years old Ami.

"Alright. I'll believe you. Let's do this." She answered several moments later, with a stern voice.

.

.

.

And so the time started to pass, with the doctor got stuck in her room for most of the time, helping and talking to her parents about the project. The kids in the same time started to train. Later on, the brunette also went to check on Tsuna, when he was getting his X-Gloves Vongola Ring Version. Though, since she believed he would pass, there was no bother in there at all.

She of course also took care of the wounded, and had to even use the sun-flames on Tsuna regularly(though only when he was completely out, since she still wanted to keep this seem like magic for some weird reason), since ever he started his double training with Hibari and Lal Mirch.  
If anything, Ami felt like beating up the two of them, since they were making her life harder every single day. Though knowing that she was a doctor, not a fighter, she tried to keep her temper low.

Well, for the time, she was doing this kind of routine.

It wasn't until one day, all of them came together to the computer room, to talk about about other strategies they should keep in mind when fighting this era's enemies.

Then suddenly a presence of a powerful ring came up in the middle of Kokuyo Land. While Giannini was checking if the alarm was right or not, Ami thought of helping.

"It could be a new enemy." The strict navy-blue-haired tutor commented, crossing her hands and eyes staring at the screen. "No, I'm sure it's a friend..." Tsuna said, his eyes also staring at the dot that was flashing on the screen.

"It could be Chrome, holding the Vongola ring." The bushy brunette boy added, having a serious face on him.

Noticing that look she knew way too well, the doctor gave a small smile. It is sort of ironic that she only now was starting to see the Tsuna that she knows in the future Vongola Decimo. Ironic indeed.

Though it didn't make her feel any happier, if not completely broke. All the short 'happy memories' were starting to pass her by, making it even worse. '_Let's hope mum and Richard will finish updating the machine soon...I won't be able to stay like this much longer..'_ The poor doctor thought miserably.

"Then it is. Though I know she'll be fine." Ami started to concentrate again, pushing sad thoughts away._ 'At least she should be alright. After all, if she does come to battle, the annoying Mukuro will somehow find a way to help her. He always does...And...hmm, we still would probably have to go and help if anything.'  
_

Although there was not enough info on the ring, Ami knew that only a small amount of rings that had such a power - the Vongola and Mare (if she read her history correctly).

It made it obvious that it was Chrome, since the brunette doubted Byakuran would send someone with the real Mare ring on such a small notice. Then again, Byakuran could always be rather unpredictable.

Then, as if reading Ami's movements of wanting to stand up and leave the room, a sudden alarm came on, and the big screen was filled with commas: Vongola slang, the code meant - a cut off head a.k.a assassination squad's code.

The brunette felt like face-palming herself. As if on instincts, the girl knew it was the one and only, super weird group of the Varia...

"Who is it?" Reborn asked in curiosity, probably also sick of bad news all the time. "The data contains a video, I believe." The round Italian man said, typing something as quickly as possible, "Please give me another moment to decode it."

The brunette started to look in her pockets as fast as possible for something...to cover her ears.

Tsuna and Hayato both tensed as well, as they watched the adult searching with a very pained expression, as if waiting for the worst.

"Aha, I think I've got it." The chubby man said, "It's playing now." Then he pushed the 'enter' button.

Ami, not finding anything to block her ears, used her palms and covered her ears with them.

"**VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII**!" The sound spread across the whole base, possibly causing a small earthquake there.

"ARE YOUR NECKS STILL ATTACHED, LOUSY BRATS?!" The long white-haired commander of the Varia assassination squad said...or rather yelled.

"It's him!" Hayato sounded like he was about to lose his voice.

"I-it's the future..." The bushy teenage brunette started, "SQUALO!" Yamamoto finished for him happily.

"Turn it down..." Lal Mirch's aura was getting dangerously close to becoming pitch black, "I can't stand listening to this." "The shark always knows how to make a fist impression." Ami added, muttering and taking her hands of her ears, though thinking that it's a bad idea, sort of merging together with her 'sensei's' dark aura.

"Get this lousy brats! Stay where you are," And this was suppose to be the 'normal' tone of the Varia's rain guardian, "Even if you pick up a new ring outside!"

"He is referring to the one in Kokuyo Land." Reborn noted, being mute to the loudness (is that even possible).

"If you wait patiently, a very simple instruction will be there soon~." A voice Ami knew very well spoke up now, having his usual cheshire grin and creepy coming out of nowhere ways, "Until then, be good and stay put, little kids~."

Hayato was the first to react at the coming of the new character, "The knife-bastard!" Well, yes, but at least everyone knew what he meant.

"VOOII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The older Varia guardian asked...no, yelled again.

"The prince is bored~, so I came to bug you." The Varia genius answered, making it quite a reasonable answer, considering it's him we're talking about. The brunette was almost glad he said that actually...rather than, "Oh, and of course to say 'hi' to the princess." Ok, scratch that, she wasn't pleased with his presence at all.

A vein popped on the doctor's forehead, but she still tried to keep it cool, considering she didn't want the rest to find out that it was her he was talking about.

"If you interrupt me again, I'm going to kill you." Squalo replied, making his annoyance clear. "I dare you." Was the prince's answer.

Of course, being the prideful shark he is, the rain guardian practically jumped on the Varia's storm guardian, who was standing right behind the Victorian-styled sofa, where Squalo sat on.

Thinking that it was over, Ami relaxed and a smile was about to come up, when suddenly a new character came in.

You have three tries on guessing who it was.

"Who exactly are the kids here?" A female voice said, looking disappointedly at the cloud of dust surrounding the two male Varia guardians.

"Well, they said all that was needed, so good luck in accomplishing your instructions~. No pressure what. so. ever." The french Varia guardian said, smirking hard when saying 'what so ever'. At the same time, she waved at them, and then gave an air-kiss.

"Though english brat, I advise you to find yourself a boyfriend while they're at it~." Annette finished her sentence, waving with her fingers good-bye.

Before the video could switch-off, the big screen where it was playing...cracked, and in the heart of the misfortune were a pair of broken glasses.

The doctor was still standing in a throwing pose, as if cooling down her arm from the fast swing. "I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO, YA DAMN FRENCH WOMAN!" She burst at the top of her lungs.

The boys were taken back by the sudden out-burst (not like they haven't seen their Ami burst, shout, punch and throw when boiling mad, but this era's seemed to have calmed down more and they couldn't believe their eyes), but what they were more taken back by was that pretty, Latin-looking female with long black hair.

And not just taken back, they were surprised and shocked to see the same woman (I call her a woman, cuz she was a thief and stuff before) that defeated Hibari Kyoya AND Lancia as if it was a piece of cake in the Vongola Rings battle. Well, Hibari was a special case, since..she managed to even put a peck on his nose and make him fall (you can imagine the killing intents he has for her now...I mean, he battles Mukuro whenever he sees him, now imagine a female version...you'll be about there.

"A-ano...Ami-nee? Who was that?" Tsuna asked, putting on one of his cute faces, which sadly the brunette couldn't see, because of the lack of eye-sight without her glasses.

"Ahaha~, no one in particular...just a _Very. Annoying._ Varia Cloud guardian," Ami stretched the 'very annoying' underlining the two words, "Beats me how Xanxus keeps up with his wife..." the girl accidentally muttered under her breath.

"Wait, wait, wait...XANXUS IS MARRIED?!" Tsuna screamed, jaw dropping with the rest of the teenagers. "Funny story, but you know, they also have a kid." Ami added mockingly, because they were super shocked.

"XANXUS HAS A KID?!" The three boys shouted in unison. The shortest of the boys shivered, imagining a baby with Varia's boss's glare...scary sight indeed.

"But wait..what instructions was he talking about..?" Tsuna tried to push the image of the baby away.

"That would be me to the extreme." A very manly voice came from where the door is.

As everyone turned, they saw no other than Ryohei Sasagawa. Well, Ami just figured from the tall build blurry figure that she saw that it was him.

"You seriously need to get spares for yourself, Baka-Ami." Reborn, who was sitting quietly until now, commented, putting, yet again, a pair of new glasses in her hands. "But then you won't have anything to comment on. Won't that be boring?" she answered sarcastically.

"Ah, that's better." The brunette said, putting on the glasses and then moving her eyes to where the Vongola's Sun Guardian was standing, "Welcome back to Japan Ryohei, I'll take Chrome from you then." The doctor took Chrome's hurt petite body in a princess-style manner and left to look at her wounds.

* * *

Oh god...I FINALLY FINISHED! I was suppose to finish this chapter already a few days ago...but it was done only today. Oh well, I guess I'll be writing at these paces for now, since I started school and am in the last grade of Junior High AND am still writing two stories at the same time...god how I wish time wouldn't fly so quickly.

Anyways, hope you like this chapter...please review, since that really inspires me~ (and I wanna know what you think of the chap)!


	10. Chapter 10

author's note: Hello everyone~! I know...yet again it's a late upload...I'm sorry (to people who still bother reading this weirdness). But, I've just got myself a part-time job! Yay for me. Don't worry, it doesn't take up any of my writing time, so that's not the thing which is bugging me ^^.

BUT to make up for my author block, I'll tell you something about this chap...I'm gonna put in a new character~~, so look forward to him/her~!

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my Ocs...

* * *

Chapter 10:

_The jigsaw puzzle falling into places_

Finally stabilizing her eye-sight, Ami's already fake smile dropped completely when she saw the young girl's body in her hands. The petite navy-colored haired girl was in such a poor condition that the doctor had to speed up her pace to the infirmary.

"Don't worry, Chrome. We're going to get you back in to shape." the brunette kept muttering that more to herself than the unconscious girl, which she held in a princess-style way.

Getting to the infirmary, Ami started her job straight away. And even when Bianchi came in to help, the doctor ignored her presence completely. It just proved how much she was in her professional-mode.

When the navy-colored girl's heart-beat stabilized as well, Ami came back, standing there for a while and smiling,_ 'It's this moments which make it worth all that studying.'_ she thought, starting to clean up the place from the mess that she made. Well, the brunette was very good at cleaning up, but she was just as good at messing up places.

Finishing the cleaning, Ami looked in Chrome's direction again, 'Rest as much as you can, Chrome. I'll start treating the real problems after you get more energy in yourself.' the last thought made her sort of uneasy, since the real treatment meant using a huge amount of sun flames as well, and this much intense flame is not good to put in an inexperienced body.

But for now, she just pushed that thought away, since it wasn't an immediate hurry. And to 'waste' her time, Ami thought it would be good to see Ryohei, since the reason for his visit is obvious.

"Kyoko?" The brunette asked, coming into the kitchen, looking like a lost being. The ginger-colored hair girl answered, looking first confused, "Yes, Ami-senpai?"

"Ahaha~, don't worry, I just wanted to know where Ryohei is, since I looked everywhere for him, and still couldn't find him..." The older girl answered, still looking back and forward if she can spot anything.

Kyoko noticed it and giggled, 'Ami-senpai still has the horrible orientation, huh?' she thought, giving off a light smile, "Nii-chan went to Hibari-san's place...or at least he mentioned his name..hmm..actually, it wasn't that long ago, so he still might be there." The teenage girl tried to think of a place where her older brother would be, "Or he might've not..." she mumbled in the end. (director: ok, ppl, I have NO idea what Kyoko calls Hibari, so if ANYONE does, pls tell me and I'll change it, ok?)

The thought of Ryohei being at Hibari's base made Ami have shivers, since she knew that he would kill her for the last time, when she mindlessly hugged him. _'NOo~, I don't want to die yet!'_ was all that was going through that thick brain of hers (poor Hibari). "Well, thank you Kyoko." She forced a smile up her face, but it looked very suspicious. Though the younger girl understood what the brunette was thinking, although not exactly to the point, but she knew that Hibari Kyoya was a guy to be feared (hey, she does go to Namimori, you know?)

'Why?! Why can't the stupid man have a short-memory spam?!' Her logic chain was starting again, as she went out of the kitchen 'Wait...that wouldn't have been very useful either, since he was the one that told me all about the plans Tsuna made in precise detail. AGH! Why is he so darn useful all the time?!' She practically screamed to herself, holding her head with her hands, so it wouldn't explode.

Moving slowly toward the ex-prefects HQ, Ami thought she heard a noise, which sounded a lot like Ryohei's voice.  
Then sliding the door, to where the noise was coming from, a bit, the brunette peaked to see what was going on.

"-I was thinking of celebrating this with a few drink." Ryohei took out a big bottle of sake from his bag. "Do I see a bottle of good sake there?" the doctor asked, correcting her glasses and sliding the door open so that she could pass through.

Kusakabe, who was sitting right next to the door entrance, tensed, turning his head towards the brunette, "Ami-san, what are...doing here?"

The girl answered him with a confused face, "Why? Do I need a reason to visit Kyoya?" Though her tense face also showed, that she wasn't sure of it herself.

Ryohei was either really oblivious, or just acted like he was, to the aura, "Yes it is, why don't you come and join us?" he asked, giving a thumps up, since he knew that Ami knew how to appreciate thing as drinks.

Hibari's veins were about to pop completely,_ 'What's up with all the crowding today?!'_ he thought, giving off a dark aura. "Oh, come on Kyoya~." the brunette said, totally forgetting that she was suppose to be afraid of her 'friend', "Loosen up a bit, a few shots won't hurt~." Ami said, sitting down on her knees (yes, she still wearing that tight skirt) and giving a thumps up to the ex-prefect.

He sighed, not bothered to fight against the girl, but he just answered straight forward with every sane nervous that still were left in him, "I don't drink." his cold, bass voice made Ami confused, "W-wait, like ever?" she asked, wondering if she didn't hear it right, "I just thought I never happened to see you drink..God...how can a true japanese refuse good sake?!" but then she stopped, "Wait..don't answer that actually."

Hibari, on the other hand, turned his head in a very slow motion, glaring at the woman who tried to insult him (director: insult HIM, Ami, you're either very courages or just VERY stupid...).

His steel-blue eyes were about to make a hole in the brunette's head (literally), "A doctor shouldn't be drinking when she has a patient." The leader of the Foundation took a sip from his tea.

"Yes, daddy," The brunette answered sarcastically, "I'll see what I can do about that, after you try to act all high and mighty." the girl took a more comfortable position to sit, pouting her cheeks.

"And anyways, at least you let your frustration and tiredness go out after 'biting someone to death' as you love to phrase it. Idon'thavethatsoIdothingsmorepeac efullythanyou. Also,it'snotlikeIeverdrinkthesameamo untasAnnette,maximumIhavetwoglassesbefore itbecomesdisgusting!" (and yes, it wasn't a mistake, she actually made it sound like one looong word) Ami blurted in frustration at Hibari and at the same time tried to convince him that she isn't an alcoholic.

Both of the males blinked their eyes, 'What was that just now?' they both thought, wondering if they should ask her to repeat that...but didn't since if it would be important, the girl would've made it clearer.

Not bothering to care for idiots anymore, Hibari decided to just ignore their presence. Well, being who she is, Ami noticed it straight away and said, acting still frustrated, but actually not wanting to upset the guy, "Fine, party ruiner, we won't drink here."

"Just like a true man..."Ryohei blurted out, admiring Ami's way of finishing the conversation. And although those words didn't have any bad meaning to them, they almost made the girl cry, "I'm not a man..." she squeaked, making a puppet like face.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Ami, to the extreme!" her old classmate shouted, realizing that he just said that out loud.

The brunette first looked a bit confused, but then gave an awkward laugh out, "You never change, ne?" she asked, but then, changing the look in her green eyes, "But that's not why I came here...The Varia mentioned about some instructions, meaning the higher-ups already decided, right?"

Ryohei stood there for a moment still, wondering what to answer "Yeah, after we came back to the Varia HQ, Annette told about what you told her." He started off there, "The idea of the kids coming to our era and such, you know?" This startled Ami, _'She actually took it seriously?'_ she mentally dropped her jaw, "Afterwards, we made some information gathering, and found out that it was really true..so, now all of the allies and Vongola itself know about it."

Hibari looked in the brunette's direction, almost raising an eye-brow,_ 'How did she know about it before she had even come to Japan?'_ yet again, he couldn't figure out how that brain of hers worked (well, it's not like anybody else does either...)

"That's good...but you went off topic Ryohei." Ami replied, crossing her hands.

"They're planning a full-scale attack on the Millefiore in five days." The ex-prefect said coolly, unchallenging at all, taking another sip from his mysterious tea.

Good thing that Ami wasn't drinking, or else she would've probably spilled it all over.

_'Tch! That's what you get for leaving fighting maniacs to decide!'_ Ami was getting pissed at them, _'Ugh, with Tsuna out of the picture, the rest of the Vongola and it's allies are dying to fight full-scale!'_ the sad thought made the brunette get a small ache in the heart, but she didn't pay attention to it.

Being a doctor, Ami really didn't want to let them kill themselves, but on the other hand, she knew that there weren't any other options.

Seeing the girl's uneasiness, Ryohei decided to add also, "Though Sawada is going to make the last decision, if we make it in five days or not. Since he's still the boss." Although that was suppose to be 'good news', the brunette couldn't react on it.

_'Why is it always five?_' she thought in frustration. Nevertheless, our heroine didn't react on that bit, it's just that she remembered a small...and very important thing that was also going to happen in five days time.

"Well, it's not like we'll be able to do anything in before Tsuna decides, I might as well do other important things. Ciao." The girl stood up and went to her room, almost running.

_'Damn, how could I forget to tell them about it?!'_ She was cursing herself and her air-headness.

Connecting to her parents, the doctor told them the little, tiny detail which she forgot to mention before (knowing them, they actually probably figured it out temselves, from reading in the machine, but whatever) : in five days time, Ryohei, the last of the guardians is going to

"HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH AN AIR-HEAD?!" A voice of an english engineer was heard from the screen, "sometimes I really worry how you're going to survive..."

"Look, I lived 25 years of my life, how much harder can it get?" Ami asked rhetorically, not backing off.

"Honey, don't blame her for that, she had a lot of things happening at the moment..." Richard came into the conversation, hoping to calm down the mother-daughter duo, before the great storm comes and they won't be able to stop arguing.

"I don't take pity!" "That doesn't excuse her!" the duo raised their voices against the poor man, who went a bit back, so that he won't have to go through the furry of a mother.

The argument lasted for endless amount of time, at least, that's how the poor man felt.

"How could you not tell me about becoming a part of the Vongola family?!" the mother snapped completely. "GAaH! That's exactly why I didn't tell you! The brunette hissed, since she couldn't shout freely, "You overreact on these things! Anyways, before the war, it wouldn't been even a disadvantage for me to tell you. And don't try to deny it, you would've being worrying yourself to death, even when there was nothing to worry about!" our heroine made a point, mother's tend to be worrying a lot for their kids, **especially** an overprotective one like Ami's.

And although the older lady knew that, she still got stunned, though got herself together in very short amount of time, "I would worry for you either way, so don't think that it'll work on me, missy."

After another period of time, she started again, her eyes more determined, "We'll have to hurry with the preparations, but I think it'll be fine. Anyways, we're always put under pressure, so it's not a first-timer." the mother said, ironically nodding her head, since it was true.

"Five days is not a short time, right, sweetheart?" She turned to face her husband, who got a small heart-attack from the sudden change of tone. Though he didn't take long to answer, "Yeah, sure hun." giving off a reassuring smile.

Ami's eyes widened in joy, "Seriously? I love you guys!" she said, becoming oblivious to the ways they call each other.

"'Course ya do. I ain't yar ma for nuthin, ya know?" the mother let out her old habit of using low-class english through.

"Umm...you're getting excited, right? You know that a well educated adult doesn't talk like that, right?" Ami pointed out, by habit as well.

"Well, I ain't a freakin lady to begin with, so it doesn't matter." the older brunette answered, giving off a tom-boyish grin. Our heroine wanted to face-palm, but didn't since that would be a waste of her time.

"Anyways, I guess I'll leave you to your work, thank you very much for this, "Right now I have a patient in a very serious case, so I'll be going." Ami ran her hand through her messy, curly, long hair.

"Oh, I see, then ya should probably not waste your time, bye-bye darling." the mother said good-bye and dis-connect them.

Somehow, right after the video all of Ami's senses were starting to bug her, "What's happening...?" she wondered, coming out of her unconsciously, and going somewhere, where her feet were taking her. (If some of the dear readers forgot, Ami does have Vongola blood in her...)

Not long after, she saw herself in front of the infirmary, where Chrome was lying.

"Ami-nee! Thanks god you're here!" Tsuna said, half-panicking, half not sure what to feel.

Our heroine walked to the bed where the petite girl was lying.

It was obvious, Chrome was missing internal organs.

Though, before she could start with anything, Hibari came in with a serious expression. When he came to the other side of the bed, he took the petite girl's head, and lifted her a bit with his palm, "If you die, we'll all be in trouble."

Ami watched his movements, but understood straight away what's going on. So, when the Cloud Guardian of Vongola's and Ami's eyes met, she nodded and took out a box.

The doctor made a flame on her sun-ring, which was much bigger than the usual, and opened up the sun-box, out from what came her suitcase.

.

.

.

After a rather short process of Hibari pressing the young girl to use her own Mist flame from the Vongola Ring and Ami to add energy into her, so that she would have enough strength to do so, the girl basically came back to life. (Yes, although sun flames can heal wounds, they cannot reproduce the organs, which was the reason why Hibari came to help)

"Thanks Kyoya." She said, putting her tools back into the suitcase. The man looked at her, but turned away, "It would've just been very annoying if that herbivore would've died." he said coolly before leaving the infirmary and a very misunderstood brunette, who just happens to love romantic stories of all sort.

_'Don't tell Kyoya secretly has a crush on Chrome!_!' she was about to squeal, before realizing something else,_ 'But poor guy, the girl's heart is stolen completely by that Mukuro...jeez~, now that I mention him...I wonder what happened to the stupid pineapple. He was suppose to be the one making illusionary organs for this girl...what if something happened?'_ this thought alerted the doctor,_ 'I just hope he isn't doing anything stupid...'_ before she looked towards the sleeping figure.

.

.

.

Somewhere in Italy a few minutes before:

"You can't unbid yourself, from reality, can you Mukuro-kun?" A man with a white-uniform said, smiling light-heartedly, "Didn't I already say, that everything in this room is sealed?"

The indigo, pineapple-haired illusionist for the first time in his life, really felt the danger coming from his opponent. The body that he was using was already at his limit, and he for some reason couldn't even return to his original body._ 'Shit.'_ he thought, as the body he was using was now bleeding more than before.

"You don't have the Vongola ring, so I have no interest in you." The sweet-lover kept on becoming creepier and creepier, "It's time for you to receive a true death." Then the beautiful ring with white wings glowed and blood was spilled all over the white and taken care of room (which was now broken here and there, because of the battle, but otherwise it was pretty neat)

"Ahaha~, Byakuran, you're mercilessness impresses me to no end!" A man with an english accent laughed, speaking Italian (noh, duhh~)

"Why, thank you, William-kun." Byakuran answered with his usual carefree face, turning around to face his companion.

"And all that just for my stupid cousin, you're seriously crazy in the head, if you can see something in that girl." The Englishman continued, crossing his legs and taking another sip of tea. "Now, now William-kun, you shouldn't say things like that about Ami-chan." The white-haired man's expression turned dangerous, but William didn't pay attention, as he was now looking at his cup in his hands.

"I'm collecting the trinisette, for us, because I know that she thinks just like me." Millefiore's boss made a very out-in-space expression, before smiling coldly.

"Whatever." William replied, "I really have no idea how your mind works, my only goal is..._to crush the Vongola_ _and only_ after all."

* * *

So, so~?! How was it?! This is my first time putting William in, so, pls tell me how you think of him.

Please don't ask about the title, it just somehow made sense in the beginning, but now it's just...weeeeiiiiirrrdddd. Oh, well.

Aannnddd, it's true that I don't upload very often, but please review, since it does make a person get inspired. I might just upload a tiny bit faster if you do.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hi everyone! You can't believe how happy I am to be FREE ! I finally have a small amount of time to breath before the torturous schools take over. Ok, I don't hate schools, for some reason, they just love to eat up my time = _ = . That's the reason probably...Oh, well.

Let's just get on with it ^^, cuz I'm excited to start this chapter~~, ehehehe~

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except my OCs (ehehe~)

* * *

Chapter 11:

_The little things that make 'us'._

_'Chrome...you're going to be all better in no time.'_ Ami thought happily, looking at the sleeping figure, _'After all, you have a will that can match with any of the guardians...maybe even stronger.'_ As the brunette leaned over to give a light kiss to the younger version of her friend's forehead, she rubbed her cheek in a very mother-like fashion.

"Sleep tight." The doctor mumbled, still giggling a bit at the new thought she had_. 'If anything, I think Kyoya and Chrome would actually make quite a couple~._' with that in mind, she switched off the lights and left Vongola's mist-guardian to rest.

_'Alright, actually Hibari Kyoya would be good with anybody that can tolerate his hard...character._' she giggled a bit harder this time, as the brunette remembered how her imagination always fancied putting Dino with Namimori middle school's prefect into the same pair. They just looked so_ perfect_ together!

Well, that idea dropped though, after she kind of figured that neither of them were gay. Though it didn't change the fact that she still giggles on it. (Director: I really, really, really pity Hibari now.)

Walking with this kind of fangirl's attitude towards her 'friend's' love interests, Ami seemed to really get dis-attached to earth. Her happy heart wasn't even close to want to tolerate any sort of sorrow at the moment. And yet, deep down, she knew that fate wasn't going to allow her to be happy. So going against fate much?

Where did all her fighting spirit go? The one that she was so proudly showing when they were in middle school?

Back then, she would always try to be as little of a burden as possible, and stay with her head held high about other things...or at least, that's how she remembered it.

.

.

"If we go to the enemy's hideout, we maybe able to return to the past." the brunette heard a voice say. A voice that was calm and had perspective view on life to it.

Ami peaked through the door, where everyone was gathered, and saw a small back with a very bushy, twinkling hair that stood out like a hedgehog's needles on its body. Really, the sight was rather adorable, but the voice and the words that were coming out of the body's mouth were somehow very familiar.

"I think we'll be able to get a lead on Mukuro as well." Tsuna continued, pulling everyone's attention further to himself. Ami stayed behind the door, not exactly looking at anyone else but the short version of the Vongola Decimo.

"...And we might be able to understand a bit more about what the Tre-Ni-Sette is all about" The boy's voice started to waiver a bit, but he kept on speaking out his mind, "But if we take if take our time, I think that we might be too late...Besides, I don't want our state of affairs to prolong any further. For all our friends, here, in Namimori..for Chrome and Lal Mirch thing are not suppose to be like that at all!"

For the last part, the little bushy brunette raised his tone, as if it was the end of his speech. And somehow, Ami unconsciously gave a saddened smile with a hint of realization, "_It seems with all of my studies, I have forgotten what it's like to be one with my family.'_

'._.Of course I wanted to be of help. Not to be a burden. But to be as one with them...no, with him. It flew out of my mind.'_

Sliding the door a bit more open, the doctor made her presence known. Giving a satisfied grin, the girl basically jogged towards the Vongola Decimo, and literally squeazed the living life out of him.

"You. Are. justsoadorable!" she kept on hugging him, making the poor guy blush the colour of maroon. "A-ami-n-nee...?" he tried speaking while having hard time breathing, _'But somehow it feels nice that she didn't change that much. I ,somehow... didn't like it when Ami-nee was so serious.'_

"Oi! Woman! What do you think you're doing t-" Before the silverette could even finish his sentence, the doctor already placed a growing bump on his head, "Seems like my younger self still hasn't taught you enough, huh?" she commented, giving the poor Italian a merciless expression, while holding her left hand over Tsuna's still rather small shoulders.

"Maa, maa...ahaha~, Ami-senpai, Gokudera, I think-" "Takeshi, sorry, but some people need information to be literally punched into their brains." The older brunette interrupted the baseball-lover, turning his way.

Tsuna looked at this scene and made his honey brown eyes widen by a few more cm (though they already were pretty big...). Yes, he almost forgot about the fact that they were in the future (since it almost looked as the scene from their era), but something made him remember straight away. Ami, although finally being herself again, still wasn't his older sister's figure. She didn't look like her at all. His older sister, although she didn't care about her looks that much, knew at least how to take care of her hair (Soo, Tsunayoshi actually cares about that?). And glasses...Ami was always able to notice the smallest details, so what happened over the course of time?

This little details made her into a whole different person that he wasn't so close to. And another thing, his Vongola Intuition (or that weird feeling that he gets once something starts to bother him) was telling him that the older lady was trying to push down a burden and smile like everything is fine. _'Things are definitely not how they are suppose to be here.' _he decided.

"Oi! Ami! We don't have time for fun and games!" A very irritated voice from a certain trainee, stated, making sure that she made herself clear.

"Oh, really, Lal-sensei?" The brunette smirked teasingly, "I think that's about all you've been doing here. Wasting precious time. Hm~." The girl hummed a bit, as if she wasn't interrupting anyone at all.

"If you really plan to fight in five days, then you better get a move on." The brunette continued, crossing her arms, "You better practice to your hearts content." She then went and started rubbing a bit of Tsuna's soft, spiky hair. "...And about the injuries, don't worry. Since I'm not the one to fall out that easily~." As her nature colored eyes met the Vongola Decimo's honey ones, it was as if he read her mind and nodded.

"That's right." The cute little boy swallowed down a big pill, changing his appearance and aura around, "We've only got 5 days, so you shouldn't waste a moment of it." The lowness of his voice made Ami blush unnoticeably for a reason she didn't know herself. Afterwards, he left the room, with his two best friends running after him in admiration.

Reborn also left, jumping onto Yamamoto's shoulder, where he fit perfectly.

Out of all the adults that were left (which was basically everyone), only Hibari, the one standing in the far corner of the room noticed the small change on Ami's pale cheeks, making him grunt. He wasn't even able to win against a brat.. Well, that brat was the Decimo. On the other hand, out of frustration, Hibari finally had a huge excuse to beat up the poor young teenage boss in his 'training time' with him.

Walking off from the room too, in silence, the leader of the Foundation smirked sadistically, as if ready to play with his prey.

The curly brunette was clueless about all of this, since her head was now filled with organisation of stuff which she was going to do. But then something popped in her head, "Ne, Ryohei, do you actually know how the Vongola or its allies are doing around the place...Actually, it's been really long since I've heard anything from my medical teams.." Yes, after about a month of not thinking about anything but minor problems, the girl finally remembers that she has duties. How interesting, right?

"I don't know to the extreme. Though the Varia have been doing a pretty good job at giving aid to the allies and fighting the enemy. It was really surprising how Annette was sounding so into her work for some reason. Even that Zoe was being less...spoiled than usual." Ryohei answered, trying to remember hard and rubbing the back of his head at the same time.

This made Ami spit a bit as she started coughing, trying to hold back her laughter. For some reason, an Annette, that was seriously doing her job AND a less spoiled princess of the Varia was..well, rather hard to imagine.

"It's true." Ryohei nodded to his own statement, as if trying to convince himself. Everyone else in the room also giggled or chuckled at that.

After all, the Black Cat was more of free willed woman who did anything she liked, and yes, work wasn't a part of that very often. Ok, not at all..though still. As for her daughter, Zoe, although the girl was as serious as her father in personality, it didn't mean that she couldn't be a spoiled rich brat that loved (adored to the world's end) being the princess (and pink). So usually, she would get what ever she wants because otherwise...well, bad things could happen to that person who didn't do her wishes (very daddy's girl indeed). And no, Xanxus didn't even need to help.

Fuuta and Bianchi were about to leave the room too, after a good light laugh about the Varia members.

"Ah. Wait, Bianchi, Fuuta!" Ami called out, just before the two could leave her sight. They turned to look at the girl who called them out, "...do you mind if I tag along for the day?" She asked, tugging a bit of her doctor's coat, her cheeks turning a bit pinkish, as if she was embarrassed to say it out loud.

Everyone got shocked, _'What's with this sudden change of attitude?'_ they were even about to drop their jaws.

Ahem...As I might've already said before, the brunette hasn't been really changing her characters that often now that she was older. The only one she felt comfortable to do so was...well, none other than her little brother (and a few countable other members, who weren't exactly present at the moment), because she knew that they were both in the same boat on that. That's why...this little change kind of shocked everyone around. Silly, eh?

"So..umm...can I?" She asked, a bit louder and more confident this time, as if realizing that she made herself look silly just now.

Bianchi, being a girl and supposedly the girl's 'older sister's figure' came out of this shock first, "Of course you can. What with the silly question?" unwrapping her arms from the crossing and into her tight jeans' pockets.

"That's great." Ami clapped her hands together and smiling brightly, walking off with the other two.

On the trip, the english girl gave a few funny comments about the her french friend-rival-enemy (yes, it all belonged into the same sentence. I didn't make a mistake), making the others chuckle unwillingly.

And with this kind of happy attitude, the trio entered the kitchen...which somehow was very gloomy.

Getting confused on what was happening around, the three of them looked at the people inside the room, "Umm...Kyoko? Haru? Just what happened...?" The doctor asked, getting worried what happened.

The two girls turned to see the incomers, "Huh? Ami-senpai? Nope~, everything is gre-.." Kyoko started happily, but by the end of her sentence, she looked over at the depressed Haru and gave a 'she won't tell me what's wrong..' - look at Ami, who nodded in understanding.

Leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Haru, want to go for a walk? We can get some more ingredients from the inside garden." The older brunette took the other's hand pulling her out of the room.

Once they were a bit out and into the corridor, our heroine decided to start the conversation, "You know that you look much cuter when you're not depressed, right?" The brunette ruffled the other's hair, making the high ponytail drop a bit.

"Waahh~, Ami-san! My hair's a mess now!" Haru cried trying to put her hair back together.

"So, what happened then?" Ami questioned, holding a very concerned expression.

Not being able to hold it any more, the energetic girl's sweet chocolate eyes got watery, about to cry as it seemed, before she started to walk faster before running, "I am sorry, Ami-san...I.." and then she ran off.

"Did someone say to her something or what?" Ami wondered out loud, but then thought for a moment,_ 'But she is really cute~...It's sad that Tsuna didn't choose..'_ But before she even finished that thought, another bit of redness took over her face, _'Just what's happening to me the whole day, eh?_!' she rubbed her hair in frustration before running after Haru.

"Oi! Haru! I'm not going to bite.." somehow a picture of chibi-Hibari with sharp teeth popped up in her head, making her crack a weird smile, since she didn't want to laugh. The young teenage girl, who curled up in a ball, took out her head from the shell, giving a small glare that sort of reminded her of a pout.

"...ehehe~, sorry about that. Ok, did somebody say to you something..or did you see something unpleasant. You know we don't want you upset, right?" Ami added, patting the girl's head.

And then, quietly and with sobs in between, the dark brunette started speaking, " *sob* Tsuna *sob* -san just sa- *sob* -id that we *sob* don't know anything...*sob* They could *sob* at least...talk to us *sob* if something was *sob* wrong...it just...feels so out of place.." And as she finished, a stream of tears started flowing her pale white skin.

This surprised her of course, but ironically, although Ami knew about the whole mafia and such, she knew very well what it felt like when you're not informed.

"Funny things are happening at the moment," the brunette tried to think of a way to put her feelings into words, "There's lots of stress...Tsuna probably just spurred out some nonsense when he wasn't thinking..." Rubbing her curly hair, Ami was still thinking on what to say, she was also sitting in a curled up position, trying to be on the same eye-level as her companion.

Though there is a reason why the doctor didn't become a psychologist, you know? Being bad with words, it was just her middle name.

So instead, she went ahead and hugged her. Hugs work like slow magic and after a while, it seemed that she was starting to get better.

"Well, I'll be off...if you want, just sit here for a while longer. Tsuna surely will come looking for you to apologise, since he is still the same clumsy, little, adorable boy that we all know." And with a wink and a heart flying from the side of god knows where, she walks off to the kitchen to help the rest with dinner.

This time, Ami actually went ahead and started teaching Kyoko some basic receipt that she has made. Yup, the adult finally decided that she can add spices that she made herself and such.

This time, our heroine actually had fun in their company.

This time, she was actually being herself..and felt alive.

The feeling was sweet. And she knew that they really were a part of the family...and Tsuna will have to tell them everything that has been happening.

A little while later, Haru came in, smiling brightly, "This aroma is so delicious, that I smelled it all the way from the laundry room!" she exclaimed taking a very big breath as if enjoy all of the dancing tastes that seemed to combine with the air's oxygen so well.

"Hehehe~, Ami-senpai was teaching me how to make it, come~...it's so fascinating." Kyoko said happily, inviting her friend to come faster.

"Well, this way, the food will still keep its riches and yet, not be overly fat..." Ami continued, enjoying the happy girls' atmosphere.

Bianchi and Fuuta went to check on the Chrome Dokuro, with our heroine's instruction on what had to be especially checked.

After wards, when the dinner was ready, the brunette excused herself to go to her room and see how everything was going. Little did she know that Ryohei would run right in front of her and grab by the collar before running forwards again, so the poor girl got dragged without even wanting to be.

"Ryooohhheeeeiiiiiii!" She said, bouncing her voice up and down as she wasn't exactly standing on her own two feet, but being like a flouting flag behind a running full-speed boat.

As he forced a door open, the Sun Guardian shouted, "THERE YOU ALL A-" "RYOHEI!" Ami squealed as she fell down and on her bottom.

"Oh, Ami...what're you doing behind...?" The boxer wanted to ask, but stopped himself, since he figured that he dragged her unconsciously.

"Exactly that." she replied, giving a poker face and reading his apologetic expression_. 'Just how does Hana cope with him?_' she started asking herself but not bothering to say it out loud, since it would probably hurt the guy's feelings.

"Well...we need to discuss the next...sumo wrestling tournament." Ryohei lied with obviousness in a much softer tone. Kyoko on the other hand just nodded in understanding, as if she couldn't tell if this was a lie or not.

"Come to the meeting room." He added, showing everyone that they need to follow him.

Ami, standing up and rubbing her fifth point of the body as if life depended on it, just followed them after wards, after being helped by the boxer to stand up.

'Noisy Ryohei...he could've grown up a bit by now...jeez.' Ami thought as she slowly walked in to the meeting room. The second time that day.

.

.

"-Indeed, the man's style of helping the mafia indirectly is rather typical of him." Ryohei said, looking at the computer in front of him.

"Who are you talking about?" The brunette asked quietly, sitting down on an empty chair. "Rokudo Mukuro." Gokudera answered, crossing his arms in a very concentrated manner.

Ami made an 'oh' sound before scrolling down to see what the news was. "Though, the transmission was cut at about two o'clock.." The oldest of the guardians there added.

"Is that why you don't have everything on the lab?" The brunette asked, not really out of curiosity, since she already hacked into the system.

"Yeah...we lack the knowledge on some of the stuff..But at least the blue-print was made fully." The sun guardian looked at it enthusiastically.

"But...what are those black-colored rooms..?" Lal Mirch asked, not being able to figure out herself. Ami was half-panicking now, _'Should I tell them or not? Will it hurt mum's and Richard's project if I tell them that I have the details?'_ But believing that it won't, she decided to tell.

"The Melone Base is constructed as a puzzle," Ami started in a very quiet voice, but noticing that everyone turned towards her, got a bit louder, " A puzzle that can be moved by the owner of the design of the base - Irie Sho..uichi." The brunette almost said the nickname that she called him for centuries,_ 'But puzzles are so much like Sho-kun and Byakuran that I'm really not surprised actually...'_ she thought with a light humour to it.

Everyone else got on guard, "A base that can change shape?" Gokudera, the only person that actually sometimes could read through Ami's logic chain, asked in surprise.

"No, not shape, but its layout." The brunette corrected the young Storm Guardian, "Now for Lal-sensei's question...those aren't dark rooms. They are empty holes that let the rooms next to them move into their places, if you know what I mean." she posed to correct her glasses. Obviously, half of the group didn't really get her, but didn't bother to say anything about that either.

"One question. Just where did you get that information from Ami?" Ryohei asked curiosity taking over rather than work.

The brunette smirked, "Heh, I'm a pro hacker if you have forgotten." looking up at the guy and making her glasses shine with a different light angle, "But before you start asking useless questions about why I still haven't said anything about it...I had other stuff to be worried for. And you guys made sure I stay busy with your injuries." The point was made, making the three teenage boys feel kind of guilty, before seeing a smiling brunette again, "It's my profession, so 'course I would help...any way, information is good only to a certain point. Since you can't predict before-hand which room is going to go where, since it seems like Irie Shouichi does it manually."

Tsuna started sweating bullets since he didn't understand what his own 'sister' was talking about.

Realizing that, our heroine tried to help the boy relax, "It's alright if you don't understand this fully, so, shall we go on?" she suggested, eagerly wanting to go out, because the next thing was something that Ami wasn't really wanting to talk about.

"Umm...there are a few things I wanna take care of, so I'll just..." as she pointed to the door she went right after her hand, trying not to run out._ 'Maannn~, I can't tell them about the machine yet! Not until mum and Richard finish 'updating' it! Oh god! My stomach! It hurtss...'_ She finished panicking by holding her stomach and slowing down her pace.

Oh, this was also one of the reason that Sho-kun and Ami became good friends. Though the girl's pains weren't as strong and only in times that she was worried about something really badly.

.

.

.

So, the next five days were all taken in by training for the three boys and Ami running around the place.

She first was taking care of the boys of course. Next, our heroine spent more time with the girls, teaching them special receipts and ways of cooking. Third thing that she was doing in the days was taking care of Chrome...which she also got quite a bit of help from Bianchi and Fuuta on that. Fourthly and not the least, the brunette was trying to keep up on how things were doing with her mother and step-dad and also...her medical teams.

Actually, she finally contacted them and got pretty good news on that they were still doing their jobs and such. The rest of the news wasn't all that particularly brightening, but still, the main point was that they tried their best.

.

.

On the last day, Bianchi decided that they would have a boost up for the upcoming fight. The girls happily agreed, with Ami following just behind loving the fact that she would be able to rest for a few moments before starting the work again.

Though as she was passing by with Bianchi, talking about random stuff, something hit her head, "Ciaossu, Ami. We're invited to Hibari's place." A small figure of no more than forty centimetres in suit said.

"I thought I was done with you hitting my head when Tsuna became a boss...Anyway..." she drifted off, knowing that the kid wouldn't listen, "Kyoya invited us?" she asked, surprised that those words were even thought of being put into the same sentence. "Something of the sort." The baby with the yellow pacifier answered, walking in front of her.

The next moment, they went to change into the traditional japanese clothes.

Ami, although living for a few long years in Japan and having japanese friends, didn't seem to find their clothing very easy to wear...or put on. "You really haven't improved much over the years, right?" A sarcastic tone was heard from the back, as Reborn helped to tighten the bow behind with ease.

"I never wanted to." she answer back in the same tone. "Well, you're done. Let's get a move on."

Opening the door, one would really be able to imagine the baby boy to be a full sized man at that moment, "You're all excited, huh?" he asked, looking at the group of adults in front of him.

Hibari, the one who looked like he was about to beat everyone up for crowding looked slowly at the baby and noticed another figure right next to him. Looking up (since the figure was a obviously taller than the baby), his bored eyes almost widened tiny bit, when he saw all of the figure. But just in case, not to show that he was actually captured by her presence, the ex-prefect turned to get another sip of his green tea.

Ami walked into the room, closing the door behind herself and Reborn, quietly apologized, "Sorry for being late..Reborn just mentioned about the meeting." She was sweating under the many layered kimono, _'though why did I have to wear it today?'_ the brunette was worried, since the length (and if you haven't figured out before hand, I'll just say that she isn't very tall. About 165 cm tall actually) of the said dress was over her height, and since it was tight, our heroine had to concentrate really hard not to fall and walk slowly.

The salad green and brown colored kimono with pretty pink sakura branches, kind of gave her more of a Mother Nature's look. Her messy curly hair was put up loosely with a big pin that had a big sakura attached to the end of it. It really fit her well, the only problem was that she had an undertaken care of face, kind of giving it a minus point to the full picture.

"How was it, Kusakabe?" Reborn spoke up again, talking to the wannabe Elvis, "Are the results from the simulations of tomorrow's raid done yet? That's why you called me, right?"

"Results?" Ami asked in confusion, not knowing what they were talking about. She sat down on her knees (since that was the only way to sit in a kimono, other ways are even more uncomfortable).

"Yes, Ami-san, we went ahead on calculating the percentage of tomorrows battle and our victory." Kusakabe spoke seriously, "And the hyper computer has calculated... Well, we took in to the consideration the enemy's amount of facilities and the average of Millefiore's fighting abilities combined with other significant factors..The rate is...merely 0.0024 %."

Everyone became still and silent for the moment, before our dear brunette spoke up, "Well that is definitely not very encouraging." Though the next second, she was snickering, "Though I'm happy to hear that there is a percentage at all."

Reborn nodded at that, his lip-line also moving against gravity, "Well, that's how it is."

Though the Elvis wannabe didn't seem to want to joke around then, "By the way, I heard that Varia won't carry out a mission unless the success is over 90 %. That's their standard in keeping the known Varia quality." Ami started waving her hand back-forth, "The Varia is a whole different thing. They're crazy and spoiled to the point that they don't want to take risks or just not bothered to work...Don't put them as an exampl-" Before she could finish talking, Reborn managed to kick her head.

"Can you seriously stop that?" The brunette was about to go to an emo-corner in tears, since it seemed that the baby didn't have any respect for her.

"Sorry, I forgot that you're not a kid any more." The sun arcobaleno answered in sarcasm, smirking. (Director: Jeez~, Reborn, you're not suppose to flirt with a girl 20 years older than you~.)  
"As for your statement, Kusakabe." He totally ignored the quiet whining from the doctor, "That's how it is for professionals. Certainty is a priority, no chances are taken."

"Hmph, an estimate that says we're bound to fail, unless a miracle happens." Lal Mirch stated, who was also in a kimono, though black with pink flowers, giving it a nice touch to her dark navy hair, which was left loose. "Keep this from the Sawada and the rest or they'll lose motivation." she added later on.

"Heh, I don't really see why you've made those calculations to begin with, since they're obvious." Ami added, getting a bit more serious this time, "It's not like they have a choice at the moment. And the rate is not going to grow that much even if we wait...since the boys lack experience and the Millefiore will always have an upper hand in numbers." taking off her glasses, the doctor used the long sleeve of her kimono to clean them.

"But I believe that there will be a chance to win this. Since if you remember, miracles somehow always appeared to us when we were their age." Ami smiled softly at Ryohei's and Hibari's direction.

Ryohei nodded with a grin, and Hibari just took another sip from his tea also probably agreeing in his way.

Lal and Kusakabe, on the other hand, couldn't believe their ears. "Ami, miracles don't just happen-" "I agree with you, the numbers are meaningless." Reborn really loves interrupting people's speeches, eh?  
The brunette got a bit surprised when the baby agreed so easily. Though she figured, that as a tutor, he knew best where his student's strength lie.

"If they had the experience and were pros, the estimates of the numbers would have been significant." He started, "But I think it's dump to include them in our calculations, when they're at the peak of their growth."

"Indeed." Ami agreed in a whisper, looking down to the floor and remembering how fast her little brother was growing in strength in his teenage years.

"The things that can't be translated into numbers, that's where their strength lies..." As the baby finished, he stood up from his sitting position and started walking off.

"Going to your student?" The doctor asked, quietly returning from her memories. Reborn smirked and left the room.

"Oh, I was going to ask," Kusakabe spoke up after the rather long silence that filled the room, "Ami-san, what are your plans tomorrow?" This took our heroine by surprise and everyone was waiting for her response, since no one (even Hibari) knew if she's going or not.

Ami's glasses shaded a bit, hitting a different angle of the glass, "I'm not going, if that's what you want to know." she answered rather coldly and not much emotion.

"Wha-" "What do you mean you're not coming?" Ryohei interrupted Lal's expressing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be wise for me to go with all of you." the brunette turned their direction now, showing her determined eyes through the transparent glass, "Although you, Lal-sensei, taught me the basic fighting, I'm still not a fighter, so I'll just drag everyone down. And for the medical care, Ryohei will be with you, so there is no panic about that." she tried to make her point.

The adults went quiet again, before the brunette interrupted it, "I just have one condition though." Then she took out from the wide long sleeves of her kimono a small bag with some sort of pills in them.

"Drink these when you feel like you're body is weakening. Since you're not a full arcobaleno, these will be helping you more than for Reborn." she told Lal, as she was putting the little bag next to her trainee.

The the strict tutor just looked at the pills and then took them. Letting Ami to continue her explanation, "They have a small portion of the Tre-ni-sette in them, so that you're body's white cells would be able to fight against the non-tre-ni-sette which is polluting the air at the moment. This way, you'll become less of a burden."

As she finished her sentence, the brunette stood up and excused herself to go out.

Giving another glance at Hibari, she left the room, '_So the plan is going to start tomorrow, right?_' she asked rhetorically, going into the changing room.

.

.

.

That evening, our heroine took the delight to enjoy herself in the kid's company with the good food that they made. And yes, she even drank a few shots of this and that. Though not to the point that she would be drunk.

Later, she excuses herself to her bedroom, where she would've been glad to finally get to. After several times of trials and errors, she just wanted to get some sleep, if it was possible.

Nope, god just wanted to make fun of her. '_Great, I'll have to stand up all night today too, huh?_' She thought, looking through the files of unfinished researches of new medicine she wanted to finish for the group before they leave.

And before she knew it, it was already night time. Feeling like her throat was getting dry, the brunette left for a small walk around the corridors, taking a folder with her, so that she could think of stuff in the mean time.

.

.

"Even if I will die, I won't team up with you." Ami wasn't surprised to hear that voice say that, "Still the crowding-fever, I see." she said teasingly, making the three teenage boys before her jump a bit from surprise.

Hibari looked at her in a very annoyed way, "No, it's just because I'm strong." he answered, before turning and saying a harsh, "Good night." Ami giggled a bit, "Good night, mr. strong." she replied teasingly again, making the turned figure smirk unnoticeably.

"Ah, Ami-nee, what're you doing with that folder so late in the night?" Tsuna asked with a worry, making the adult think how adorable he is again.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to finish this off before going to sleep..." She answered, but then changing her expression, the girl added, "Good luck tomorrow. Do your best, k?"

"Eh, Ami-senpai, you're not going to come with us either?" the confused baseball-lover questioned, as if really disappointed. Ami giggled again, "Yeah...though my excuses is actually the opposite of that stubborn person. I'm not used to real combat after all."

The trio made an 'Oh..' sound, before the brunette leaned a bit and gave a kiss on Tsuna's forehead, "Do your best to stay living, k?" she asked afterwards, looking into the honey brown eyes in front of him.

Tsuna's blush just thickened again, but butterflies came dancing in his tummy and he nodded. 'To get back to the past and see Ami-nee again too..' he thought happily, as this forehead kisses were also encouragement that he got every time before he had to go to a big battle. It made him really happy.

The other two boys who were just standing there, used to this kind of behaviour from the younger version of the girl, in awkwardness. The older brunette felt that, so she went ahead and gave them pecks on the cheeks, "That includes you two too, of course~." She hummed and while grinning left them, telling in a song like tune, "Good night~."

.

.

A few hours later, the whole plan started in action. The kids with Ryohei and Lal went running out of the base to the enemy's (with hesitation of leaving Hibari alone to fight and protect their own base, but they left after Ami reassured them that there is no problem).

And yes, well, the leader of the Foundation was fighting with the numbers of Millefiore's black and white spells. Even when Ami offered her help, he said after a very long silence that he doesn't want any more burden, making the poor doctor leave him be heart-broken.

So...the big-scale Vongola-attack has started all over the world...

* * *

And so it has begun~. Yay! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment to write XDDD.

I've got some news for you, and I hope that you won't be disappointed, but, I'm not going to write about all of the battles in the Melone base. I know they're very important in manga and anime...but my story is about Ami, so I don't see the use of writing where she doesn't participate. Anyways, I'm just saying that it will go much quicker that way~.

_**Spoilers:** _Though in the next chapter, I will have a very dear Varia moment, so be prepared to read about their awesomeness XDD.

And another thing I really, really want to ask: **Does anyone know how to get a beta-reader? I would really appreciate if someone tells me how that system works actually. Thank you.**

****Anyway, please review~ as well.


	12. Chapter 12

author's note: Hello everyone~! I'll be very frank with you. This chapter is going to be more Varia related than on the plot. Just warning. Their awesomeness does need a full page to be described XD.

Ok, I'll stop blabbering now, let's get on with this.

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my darling Ocs.

* * *

Chapter 12:

_Don't look down on us._

The Italian part of the world-wide full-scale attack, has started off with the Millefiore driving our friends, the Vongola's allied families, into a corner. They were step ahead of the 'good guys', who weren't able to even accomplish their surprise attack. It was almost a certain win for the enemy.

However, on the last minute, the group of psycho assassins came and over took Millefiore in less than 10 minutes. They also took their old castle base as their own. Yes, this psycho group was no other than the Varia itself.

Though, as if playing chess, the enemy took another step and surrounded the Varia with another specialised White-spell Millefiore squad.

.

.

And now to the story...

"Muaaaa~!" A tall, mohawked figure with a pair of glasses whined, "I don't like sieges! I don't go well with defence~!"

"We can't expect any help from the rest of the Vongola allies, can we?" Another figure, a lot younger than the first, spoke. His blond hair covering the top part of his face, as his nervous grin covering the bottom part of it. "If only the Bucking Horse wouldn't be send to Japan, eh?"

"What are you all whining about?!" The tallest of the tall spoke up. This guy's spiky hair was making him look even more gigantic than he already was. And the hideously serious face wasn't helping him get the 'I'm friendly' -type of look either, "This enemies are just bugs! I can take them down easily!"

"Levi-san." The youngest of the group said to get attention, "In that case, go right ahead and take them down easily yourself please. I'll stay and watch." Although the boy was using a monotone, the guy he was talking to felt offended.

"But the shape of the terrain means the enemy can only attack from several possible positions!" Levi replied, sort of panicking, "We're not in a bad position at all!"

"The way used 'but' there was very in-appropriate, old lightning pervert." The boy commented back, not even bothered to look any more at the person he was talking to.

"Nuuoo!" The 'old lightning pervert' snapped, "What did you just call me?!"

"The sky is so blue today, isn't it?" The green eyed boy ignored Levi completely, making the blonde do his signature laugh softly.

"So, what's our position, battle commander Squalo?" The mohawk dude ignored the 'young ones' since they needed to have their 'fun'.

"Hm..." Squalo thought for a moment, then answered strictly, "Levi and Lussuria stand by in the castle and wait for further orders. If anything happens, you'll be back up..."

"Annette and I will take the loophole and go to the east side." he continued, "Bel and Fran will cover the south. Take whichever underling you like with you."

"Eh, I have to take care of Fran?" Varia's prince complained, not liking the idea one bit.

"I don't like it either. I don't like your type at all." Fran frankly spoke his feelings, "Just because I took over Mammon's place, I'm forced to wear this stupid hat. I didn't agree to wear this hat, you know?"

"Battle commander, that froggy might die in this battle...by my hand, that is." Bel stated a fact he quite thought was true.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" Squalo got pissed by the prince's behaviour, "When there is a newbie officer... he's a baby officer, there is bound to be trouble!" His usual loud voice got even Annette to an irritated stage.

"You're the one to talk Bel. Why am I supposed to be partnered up with you, sharkie?" The only maiden in the group spoke. Everyone stopped their whining,_ 'Squalo is doomed.'_ They all thought automatically, laughing in their heads at the pitifulness of their commander.

"HA?! What're you talking about?! This is just the most officiant way to-" "Oh, please, stop using excuses, Squalo. I already told you, right? We," She stopped talking and started swaying her finger, showing first at herself and then on Squalo and back, "There just can't be an 'us' honey. I'm married after all." The disappointment in her voice was so realistic that the rest of the group almost started laughing their heads off.

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YA DAMN WOMAN?! THIS IS WORK!" The white-long haired commander pointed his swordy hand at her, showing how serious he was.

"And plus, Boss's woman, I think you're a bit too old to play with guys already, no?" Froggy commented out of the necessity.

Doing a quick step towards him, the black-haired Cloud Guardian stood right besides him, facing his rather small for a 15 years old boy's shoulders.

"Repeat that again, froggy~." She whispered into his ear, placing her arms to rest on his shoulders.

"Ah, so you're also a pedo, old hag?" Fran commented again in his lovable monotone. Not sure if to react or stay cool, Annette chuckle became a pretty loud laugh, "Ohohoho~, you're good, kid~." The maiden stepped on top of the veranda's edge, where they all were standing.

Of course, she didn't forget to give a small peck on froggy's nose in between.

"Well, _au revoir~_. Oh, and I know how disappointed you are Squalo, but I have to keep faithful to my husband, right?" she gave him a pitying expression, but for the rest Annette threw an air kiss and jumped off the third floor.

If it was years ago, the poor battle commander would have blushed deeply at that remark (course, he would also cover it with something, but the fact is...it was still there). Now he learned to control himself a bit more (director: good luck at doing that for the past 18 years...You poor naive sharkie~Annette is just too much for you...)

Though it was still rather visible, "Kshishishi~, if I didn't know any better, I'd say battle commander still has girl's problems~." Bel made his signature grin grow by a a few centimetres ( director: wait..is that possible?)

"The boss won't like hearing that you have a crush on his wife." Levi stated the obvious, concerned about his boss.

"Stop talking rubbish," Squalo glared at the poor lightning and storm guardians. And then kicked the taller guy in the gut, to get rid of frustration. The poor guy fell to the floor in pain, "..Got..me...there..." holding his stomach.

"Ufu~, we're really such a filthy squad~" Lussuria remarked, squealing like a teenage girl, "In both body and mind~."

"ALL RIGHT! You've got your orders, now go!" Squalo commanded, "Take whatever underling with you as you please!"

Both Bel and Fran 'Che'-ed at the same time, but jumped off just like Annette and continued to finish their order.

"We're going to kill lots and lots~," Lussuria screamed in happiness a good-bye, "Don't forget your box-weapons~!"

"Oi, how long are you planning to stay like that?!" The long-haired commander asked irritated at Levi, kicking him to his feet.  
But his mind was somewhere else, _'That Annette better not be flunking work. Che, if not for her attitude, she makes a good fighter. So just let it be..._' He thought, of course, sighing and angry at himself for still acting like such a school boy around her.

Well, he left himself afterwards, leaving Lussuria and Levi at the castle.

"LUSSURIA!" A loud girly voice was heard from indoors. The gay guy turned, sort of startled at the sudden call of his name. And there, walking down the hall, stood an eight years old with a face that was easily read.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked with a worry, going down on one knee to be on the same eye-level.

"My...*sniff*" She started speaking, sounding really upset, "I can't *sniff* f-find *sniff* m-my *sniff* PINK UNICORN, ZUZU, ANYWHERE!" The last bit was made in one breath, and loud. Then she started crying, like it was the end of the world, into the guy's covered with fluffy stuff (from the Varia's unform's jacket) shoulder.

Lussuria, gulped, "Ahaha~, really? Did you look everywhe-" he bit his own tongue, before it said something unnecessary. Well, Zoey over-heard that anyway.

So, giving him a glare and then a pout, she answered his none-asked question, "A princess doesn't look for her belongings." Ah...well, you can see with who she's been most in the Varia.

Both Lussuria and Levi knew that... and looking at the mad, arms crossed 'princess' with her summery white dress and a huge water-lily leaf printed on it, they knew that this was not an easy task at all.

"Alright then, shall we start looking?" The god-motherly figure of the girl spoke, tapping her head lightly, of course not touching the huge water-lily, which was placed there.

Varia's boss's daughter smirked sadistically, "Sure, go ahead and bring it." she replied, making her daddy's crimson eyes get a whole different look.

Lussuria smiled at this sweetly, thinking that she was adorable. He also hugged her, squealing 'Kawaii~.' Luckily, Zoey was still not very good in Japanese (though good enough for a commanding level).

And so, he happily left her... with Levi, who was kind of sweat-dropping, not sure what to do.

"TOY! What do you think you're looking at?!" She asked in irritation, glaring at the only guy in the hall, who was looking in the direction Lussuria left from.

The lightning guardian looked at her, pissed at what she called him, yet nervous,_ 'Though she's boss's daughter...I shouldn't loose my nerves with her.'_ So he went on his knees and tried to pretend like she said nothing offensive.

The smile that he tried placing went down with gravity as Zoey jumped on to his shoulders and sat down, "Go horse! To the kitchen!" she commanded after pointing her finger in the kitchen's general direction.

Levi felt his forehead's veins on the verge of popping._ 'This brat...no! She's Boss's daughter!'  
_

"GO! I want cake, Pokemon is going to start soon!" Her determined voice made everything so much more hilarious._  
_

Levi was starting to get annoyed at her talking, '_What kind of boss's daughter watches Pokemon?!'_ The lack of his imagination is rather pathetic too. Since Xanxus had only one daughter, thank you very much, I'm sure everyone had enough of just one._  
_

Zoey was getting impatient, and with her building up furry, her aura changed and became as impact as that of Xanxus when he doesn't get what he wants.  
So she started kicking with her feet, hitting the guy's chest. "HURRY UP ALREADY!" her loud voice broke Levi out of his thoughts. And just to make her shut up, he ran to the kitchen, hoping they would have cake.

Luckily, they had her favourite strawberry cake with white cream and since she was in a hurry to the TV, she didn't comment anything for their relief.

"Come, Chubby, it's starting!" The girl whispered, smiling at her box weapon, which she just opened. A small hamster, with awesome gadgets came out, smiling back at his master.

The both of them comfortably sat on the expensive sofa, eating cake. After finishing the episode, Zoey started yawning,_ 'Just where is Lussuria?'_ She wondered, getting furious, impatient and yet curious at this event.

So she and Chubby went out of the living room, where the TV was, into the hall to check if anything exciting was happening. It didn't take her long to get to the room where her daddy was so kindly beating the living out of his underlings.

"You expect for me to eat this shit?!" She heard her daddy rage.

_'I wonder how he's able to still stay sane with these lame trash swooning around him...'_ Zoey thought and shaking her head slightly, eaves-dropping on his 'peaceful' conversation. Well, it's not like there was anything better to do, _'Just where is Lussuria?!'_ she thought bitterly again, believing that he is flunking his duty.

Getting bored at listening to her father yell, the girl decided to just move on and find something better to do.

It didn't take her to walk far before there was a loud noise that identified the wall behind her broken. She widened her bigger version of Xanxus's crimson irises at the sudden entertainment.

Ok, she actually didn't really find it that entertaining to be starring at a broken wall, but what was hiding in the dust that caused this ruckus.

"Learn your places, trashes." Xanxus's voice said, turning towards the room which he just came from, a bit disappointed. Zoey wanted to stop him, but figured that he wasn't exactly in the mood to play around. Ok, he never was, but that's besides the point.

_'Pappan is a boss. And a boss can never act like trash.'_ She thought strictly, believing with all her heart that it was unthinkable for someone like the Varia boss to do the job of an underling.

Zoey is a daddy's girl if you haven't noticed it earlier. So, anything he does, she admired (maybe some exceptions here and there were necessary, but in general...you know what I meant, right?). Especially if it meant to kick your subordinates through the wall and out a kilometre or so into the forest. Yes, she understood how necessary it all was for the image, even at her young age.

And so, the girl turned around pridefully and walked off, feeling like she was all adult because she was thinking so maturely.

Not so long after, Zoey found herself glaring at an underling, who happened to come and tell her Lussuria's excuse for not finding Zuzu. That was the top of her tolerance. And as a child of 8 years old, several years before becoming a teenager, it wasn't very high.

"Shut up! You trash!" She yelled, pulling out a green box and her ring, forgetting completely what she was going to do minutes before.

Opening the box, she let the animal out with force, "Take care of him, Chubby." She commanded the hamster (Pokemon fan?), who, besides his small figure, was as good as any other once in the Varia. Her piercing eyes were already making a hole in the poor man's brain, but after the hamster was done with him, he was as 'taken care off' as the guys that Xanxus finished off with flying through the wall.

The guy, in his twenties, was shivering from what just happened to him. "How dare you come to me and tell me something like that?" Zoey gripped him by the hair with her small, smooth hands, still glaring intensely at him. She gave him that look which promised pain, disappointment and disgust. It's a wonder what kind of emotions she could pull at her age. And since she had a perfect life of a spoiled rich girl, nobody understood where these expressions were coming from.

"I-I'm sorry, Zoey-sama!" The guy was able to force himself to apologize. He believed that he completely forgot he had a voice to begin with.

"You and your pathetic interpretation of Japanese. Don't ever call me that." Her own voice lowered to bass (or as bass a girl could get). It's not like she would've minded to be called that...if she actually knew what it meant. Just as I said, Zoey wasn't particularly good in speaking a hard language as Japanese, so she did anything possible to avoid being called anything suspicious. It's hard to judge what they tell you when they speak something you don't understand, right?

And before the victim of her rage could even comment something on that even in his head, something started shining in the Boss's daughter's hand.

Something as sparkly as electricity was growing like a flame there, "Take a flight." She replied the frightened man's curiosity with a grin that she probably learned to do from the Varia's genius.

Whatever that meant he found out a second later. Actually, the mini-Xanxus send him flying, breaking a window in between. Literally.

"Heh, so it works just as well as I thought it would." Zoey said to herself, looking at her hand with pleasure. Yes, the new generation of flame of wrath was born. Though the girl still had quite a few occasions to use it for and so, it wasn't still developed completely. Though...on things like this, it worked well enough, even comparing it with her daddy's.

Chubby was looking at her curiously too, but his master didn't notice it, so she just send him back to the box.

_'Lussuria is probably at the entrance hall if that guy's information is correct...'_ She thought, walking off with a pout.

.

.

At the same time somewhere in the forest, Squalo was fighting off the white-spell soldiers. Yes, he was doing his job, like always, full-heartedly.

It wasn't until a loud noise was heard. "What is it?" he asked in confusion, stopping at a strong branch which was good enough to hold him. Looking down at the ground, the white-haired commander saw a beaten-up body.

Its head started moving to speak, "I...am here...to report..." a low, manly voice said, having hard time breathing, which surprised Squalo even more, "WHA-?! Who attacked you?!" he started asking confused.

After a few seconds, the man in the Varia outfit answered slowly, "It was Senior Xanxus..." "WHAT?!" the battle commander let out with shock.

"Well...he wanted to eat some meat...but we didn't prepare it...well." The lying man gave his reasons, which weren't exactly making sense to the other. "We brought along the best lamb there is though!" Squalo exclaimed.

"Well, he...He wanted to eat beef...I think..."

"We brought also Japanese sirloin beef! Go check the other containers!" Squalo commanded, not bothered to even comment on Xanxus's actions.

But then another body fell just next to the first one, "Well...commander...he wanted to eat beef fillet.." he said, sort of crying from the pain which were coming from the injuries his boss gave him.

"We brought that along too!" Squalo started to snap. And then another body fell, "Well...he swept everything on the floor with his hand and said...'you expect me to eat this shit?!'" the third Varia underling said, with hardship.

That was it for the poor Varia rain guardian, "THAT DAMN BOSS! HE CHOSE THE WORST TIME FOR THIS!" he yelled, making his own eyes almost pop out. "Scary..." The three lying men whispered, before noticing something coming on to them, "E-enemy!" They exclaimed in a choir before the snapped Varia battle commander could calm himself at least a bit, "VOOIIIIIII! I'm talking to these insect now, HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"  
At the same time the long-haired guy opened his box weapon with force and let his partner deal with the enemy's insect.

The white shark, 'Squalo Grande Pioggia' covered with rain flames, attacking its victims ferociously. "S-strong..." Varia's undelings whispered, trying to stand up and sort of succeeding.

They were so taken in by the sharks fierce strength that they completely forgot about their pain and the bloody stains that were covering them.

Hearing their amazement, Squalo turned around with pride, "Of course! These level of troops can't defeat me. Our objective is to find the remaining funeral wreaths and ultimately draw ou-" Before the guy could finish his sentence, a sudden fourth figure fell in a Varia uniform. "WHAT NOW?!" The pissed shark really felt like going back and slice the damn boss for being so annoying.

"Th-the princess...got mad since L-lussuria-san was busy and he couldn't finish the promise that he made..." He said shakily, not sure how he still was alive and breathing.

Squalo really didn't want to hear any more nuisance coming from the damn boss and his miniature female copy. "I don't give a damn! Tell the idiots that I'll find a solution!" "Yes, sir!" All four of the men said sharply, thinking,_ 'Like hell we can tell them about that...But if we don't agree here, we'll die..."_ So, they took their chance to run from there alive.

"Useless fools." the Varia commander thought, calming down to think straight about the priorities. So he just continued slicing the enemies who came right after him.

It wasn't long before he got a signal call from Fran, _"Commander Squalo, one of the 6 funeral wreaths, south."_ "Tch, wrong way?!" Squalo grumbled down before continuing to listen to the froggy's report.

_"And the surprising thing is, the guy is Stupid-senpai's supposedly dead brother..._" Even though the teen said it in such regular none-interested way, it sounded like he was actually rather surprised. "What did you say?!" Squalo let out from shock, allowing Fran to go on, _"Looks like he is still alive and along with a scary butler."_

"Even though I'm not sure, details later." The commander commanded, before giving a short explanation, "Right now, my hands are tied!" The shark sliced another pair of White-Spells, "Levi, Lussuria. Found a Funeral Wreath. Go support Bel and Fran!" he connected with the castle.

_"We are also busy."_ Lussuria answered, sort of disappointed, since he really wanted to go out into the battlefield and not do the maiden's job of treating the wounded, _"A while ago, the north side exploded and guards were done for."_ But before Squalo could say anything more than, "What?" The gay guy continued, _"Levi has already gone. And looks like more wounded are coming, so I can't go either." _Understanding the situation, the battle commander just told the sun guardian to stay and keep supporting the castle, which in return he got a moan as a reply.

It was his last hope really and he wished not to go and ask.._.her_, but there really wasn't anything else to do.

"Vooiii! Annette, the Funeral Wreath is at the south with Bel and Fran." He said seriously, connecting to her. And then an irritated feminine voice answered,_ "I figured."_

.

Somewhere in middle of the large forest stood the Headquarters that the Millefiore were using temporarily, which was discovered by none other but the Black Cat of the Varia. So, before she got contacted by Squalo, she found herself standing in front of the room that lead to the Funeral Wreaths room. The whole place was almost empty,_ 'He must've gone already...'_ she thought, sitting with one leg on the desk, where it was obvious that somebody was working.

But then Squalo's voice woke her up, making her strain her beautiful eyebrows, _"Vooiii! Annette, the Funeral Wreath is at the south with Bel and Fran."_ The woman frowned slightly and replied, "I figured."

This obviously took the sharkie off guard, since he didn't speak for a while after wards._ "Where are you?"_ The guy asked after a long pause. As if not caring, Annette answered calmly, "Somewhere I couldn't have gotten if I went with you." _"What's that suppose to mean?!"_ Squalo became pissed...again. "There is no need to read between the lines. I said what I mean. Though let me guess why you really wanted connected with me..." The Cloud Guardian started speaking in more sweet tone, "..you want me to help Bel and Fran, right?"

She heard the sharkie click his tongue in annoyance, _"Ain't that obvious woman?! I'm busy and no else is free. You don't seem to be though, so go!_" he commanded.

"Honey, you don't seem to recall that you don't know how to command me. Don't worry, I've got my hands full actually." Annette lied straight forward, walking through the office as if it was her own.

And as if she understood that Squalo was going to snap (probably for the fifth time that day), the woman decided to calm him down, "Save your nerves for Xanxus. You know there is no point to use them on me~ since I can read you like a book. Well, good luck with whatever you're doing now~!"

With that, Annette finished her conversation with her companion and proceeded on looking through the room, wondering if she'll find something useful.

It almost felt like hours before anyone even took notice that guards were going down in numbers like flies as the Varia assassin kept on creeping through the HQ and do her job with such silence that even the bullets firing were not making any noise. I mean, she was even walking in high-heels and everything. That makes noise, right?

Yet, the only reason she was seen by them, was because of her own idiocy and gut feeling. Something in her perked up, as if a horrible thing was going on. Call it mother's instincts or hitman's intuitions, it was all the same to her. So, Annette decided to contact Lussuria, who she knew would be at the castle, treating the wounded.

When he didn't reply, her bad feeling worsened. And with that bugging her, she connected her pre-last resource (before Xanxus). That was Levi, her worst mistake done...ever.

When she connected to him, the guy was screaming, "BOOOSSSS RESPPOOONNDDDDD!" with difficulty. The loudness of that was enough for the enemy to detect where she was hiding and even to lounge an attack on her.

Luckily of her, she had body-instincts and a quick foot. Though the storm flame that was aimed at her still left a scar on her left shoulder.

With shock, Annette stared at the scar, "How dare you..break my beautiful skin?!" she spoke after minutes of staring at her shoulder and as if rage came over her, she opened her box weapon, from which came a black panther, who had the elegance of his master and the quickness of his own nature.

Having her partner taken out, the two of them attacked the enemy with full force. Her black eyes showed nothing, only mysterious aura that could be misinterpreted as anger. Her partner's green animal eyes were about the same.

.

.

On the castle's end, or more like the ruins of the castle, everything seemed rather...down. And in the middle of this disaster stood one chair, on which no other than the Varia's boss sat.

"What an incredibly vile look~." said a voice that reminded one of Bel's. Though it wasn't. Rasiel, his twin brother, had gone and defeated him and Fran already a while ago and now was floating in the air in a throne-like chair. Next to him stood a tall scary butler that had brown chocolate skin and a look of pride, as if was really serving a real prince. He was the one that was responsible of the damage made to the castle and was planning to do more if he could.

"No wonder you're a boss of a delinquent group." Rasiel kept on commenting about the picture in front of him.

Xanxus was actually half glaring, half-staring only. To him this Bel's twin brother felt like a stupid excuse of a commander,_ 'Why can't trash leave me alone for the day already...?'_ he thought painfully.

"But you're not really that strong, right~~!" The guy kept on talking, "Didn't you lose to a school boy?!"

"Ksheshesheshe~~, got frozen by a 14 years old Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Rasiel let out a laugh that made Bel's seem rather normal, "Isn't that super lame?!" Xanxus closed his eyes not to burn a hole in the longer-haired version of his storm guardian.

"And what's more, you ended up being a sweet family man after all! Ksheshesheshe~~!" Millefiore's commander was laughing so hard, his throne was starting to shake, "Marrying off Annette Claire and then getting a kid! A family man indeed! Ksheshesheshe~! The kid's a girl too!" He was about to burst from laughter, so he tried to calm down.

Yawning at this lame remark, Xanxus really felt like going to sleep rather than listen to this trash's gibberish._ 'Zoey can make a hundred times better commander than you any time, trash._' he thought calmly, giving another yawn.

But as ignorant as he was to it, there was one person who didn't want to ignore it.

"What did you dare to say from that fowl mouth of yours?" An 8-years-old's voice was heard, getting closer to where her father was. Getting to him, she faced him for a second and then turned around to face the enemy.

"This trash insulted me, Papan." Zoey said out loud, still glaring at Rasiel, "He's mine now." She managed to have a scowl and a smirk at the same time. Of course, this didn't sit well with the Funeral Wreath, "Kaching~. This brat is annoying!" he got pissed, but something about Zoey's appearance made his back shiver.

"Don't worry, Prince Siel, I'll take care of this." The butler, who didn't show any presence before said.

"It's alright, I don't mind to take care of trash's servants first." Zoey replied, raising her eye-brows in slight amusement_. 'This guy is even more of a coward than Bel...'_ she was laughing in her head.

"You won't be speaking like that when I'm done with you," the butler replied, still emotionless, "Elefante Forte Pioggia." He said with his manly low voice, as an elephant covered in rain flames started rising from down the ruins of the castle. They were the ones that ruined the castle's beauty.

"Eat this and die." The butler finished his last words and with one swish of his hand the elephant rose his trunk and crushed what he supposedly destroyed. "GYAHAHAHA~~! Crushed into pieces~!" The prince laughed again like crazy (director: he really likes to act crazy, eh?).

But the butler couldn't sit so comfortably. Something was wrong. The elephant seemed patronized or not moving (whatever sits better with you). Then he moved in the air to check what was wrong. And as he did, the butler saw the two Varia members still standing/sitting as they were. The positions didn't even change at all, except for that Zoey flipped her straight long hair backwards. The wind made them a bit messy, so she corrected them. (director: Ok, Zoey is actually not really a member of Varia yet, but because she hangs out with them all the time, everyone considers her as a member.)

"Heh, is that all?" She raised her eyebrow again, wondering how lame an elephant looks.

"Brat." Rasiel clicked his tongue in irritation, wondering how she's so annoying.

But before anyone could do anything, the girl had a flame of lightning in her palm, strong enough to shoot at the elephant and break the statue into pieces.

"It's true that I'm a girl, but that makes things so much easier, you know?" Zoey smirked, looking at her nails. The enemy was kind of sweating slightly. His shiver got stronger after he saw that new flame of wrath.

Seeing his look, the girl grinned, "That's right, only a princess can stand and look down on people." Rasiel was locked up in her bloody irises, his back shivering like there was no tomorrow.

Xanxus, who was behind all of this, had a small smile (it kind of looked like a smirk, I guess), which disappeared right the next second, put on with pride for his daughter.

It's true that he hated every second of her for the few month since she was born. And Annette turning psycho after pregnancy didn't help it, she was bickering at everything anyone did and that even included him. He at least wanted a son, who could inherit him if gets to be the Tenth Vongola. But, nooo~, Annette went ahead and gave him daughter.

He hated himself for being stupid to bring this on himself.

It wasn't until Zoey showed him her eyes, that Xanxus, the scary Varia's boss, fell in love with the little thing that he happened to see when passing her room once. He didn't care if she wasn't a boy at all then. He saw himself. Raw strength that would later become stronger than who ever tries to oppose her.

The enemy was bickering about who stopped the elephant. It was so annoying, that Zoey yawned in lack of action. Why did fights always take forever? No one knows.

But suddenly Xanxus's box weapon came out, which made the girl happy, since she really loved the animal too. Not as much as Chubby, but still.

The big sky lion was really something that was rare, and it shocked even the enemy. Zoey gave it a hug, whispering, "_Merci_." really silently, it almost wasn't heard, except for the animal. The lion nodded in approval, then stood next to his master's child.

Even Rasiel and his butler figured that the animal wasn't hers, since just a moment ago she showed that she has lightning attribute in her veins. And it suited her well, with a hard-headed girl like her, lightning was perfect, really.

And yet, the animal took a liking of Zoey, so he helps her once in a while. Actually, funnily enough, all of the animals in the Varia like her, although the master's might hate her with all they have.

Before the enemy's butler could go into ultimate lecture mode (and the girl hated studying with all her heart. She had more important things to do after all), Zoey gave a signal to the Leone di Cielo. Making him use his roar at the enemy.

Yes, she's even more impatient than Xanxus. For now, she really cared about results...so, no cool standing poses, I guess.

Everything stood, very much into place as the lion started roaring at the butler and Siel. Though it didn't work straight off, as the enemy took out two more elephants. Clicking her tongue, Zoey shot two more flames at them to get rid of the statues out of the way.

This kind of irritation made her angry. Snapping at the two low lives (in father-daughter's opinion), the girl jumped with full strength at them, making the ball of flame of wrath grow more and more.

But...she got stopped in the middle of the jump. Blood started bursting out of her, and the other two figures behind her.

"Ksheshesheshe! FOOLS!" Rasiel laughted again, like a maniac, "WELL?! How does it feel?! My ultrasonic flames of my Pipistrello Tempesta?! Are you going to act high'n'mighty now, brat?! and your loser father?! Kshesehshe!"

Zoey fainted, the impact was still too much for her, since she still lacked experience. But Xanxus was a different story. He fought against blood-lost even at this state. It's not like anyone could actually defeat him. Even Tsuna's win was rather more on luck of Ami and Lancia being there.

The storm bats started flying all around and at before they could blow another ultrasonic flame, a lion's roar was heard.

"What?! It used its roar attack again?!" The butler exclaimed from shock, "Sky box can't possib-" He cut himself off as he saw an unrealistic sight before himself.

"You two are seriously making me mad." Xanxus let out, with scars all over his face, making Rasiel somehow scared, "W-what's this? There are bruises all over your face!" Good analysis there, Siel...

"I've heard about this. When Xanxus's reaches its peak, his old injuries, inflicted by Ninth's secret technique, will appear on his face." The butler commented, to make it more clear for his master, but what shocked him more was something else "There are scars appearing on Leone di Cielo as well!" he added, looking at the lion.

But after a while, he saw that he was wrong, "No, those aren't scars...They're tiger stripes! That box is a Tigre di Tempesta!"

Xanxus wanted to roll his eyes at this lameness. Well, if they're so stupid, might as well give them some information about the awesome his box weapon.

"Bester is neither a lion or a tiger." That helps, a lot. "Who said mix-bread is inferior?" Xanxus's sexy, low, Italian voice was as cool as ever. And so, of course, his mix-breaded partner was not going to make a fool of himself. He put his front-left paw in front of the other and gave an awesome look.

"I was going to wait and finish you off slowly," the Varia's boss said, truly disappointed, "But now that you trashes went off and hurt Zoey, I'll finish you off now." If not for the circumstances, the prince would have laughed again and again about how that sound so fatherly. But looking at Xanxus's glare, Rasiel saw death written all over them.

An angry father is a hundred times scarier than an angry boss of an assassination group. Especially a father of a girl (director: cuz they tend to be rather overprotective, eh?).

"Hurry up, Olgert! What's are you doing spacing out?! Form a full shield!" The prince commanded, his voice shaking. "Yes, sir." the butler flew in front of his majesty, opening a box of rain attribute. It was a rain attributed pelican, but Xanxus didn't give a damn. Not when his precious daughter was unconscious.

Bester, the liger, roared again, making the pelican a statue and continuing on to the butler. They both became dust of clay in a bit. Since there was more of the storm flames in the liger now, he could make the destruction even more severe after all.

After the butler disappeared, the flame went on towards the prince, starting with his legs.

Feeling like he wanted to still live, Rasiel stood up from his chair and started talking rubbish. Rubbish about him asking Byakuran the offer of making Xanxus the Vongola boss. All of this was so tiring and sad, that the Varia's boss yawned again.

"Scumbag, I don't want the Vongola at this miserable weak state." Xanxus said, "I want it at its strongest only. That's why I let Sawada Tsunayoshi live. Not because I can't kill him, but because The Familia needs to be at its strongest." (director: Just admit it Xanxus, you want to skip half of the paperwork like that, right?)

"And when scumbags like you attack us..." The guy took out one of his X-guns pairs, "We, the Vongola, are always..."

The aiming didn't take long, since his flame makes quite a big diameter at the end of the target, "..**.as one**." And then he shot.

Beautiful, wasn't it?

.

.

"Ah...I really did fall asleep, huh?" a girl said, standing up in a sitting position. Then she turned around to see a relaxed Xanxus, "So, it's over? Sorry, Papan, I won't fall asleep next time...The guy was just so boring..." She yawned, standing up on her feet.

This 'papan' looked at her with half-closed eyes, "Next time you do, you'll be dead." he just commented half-heartedly. Zoey widened her eyes at this outrageous comment, but then in acknowledgement nodded, "I see. I definitely won't do it next time then."

Xanxus was of course the one to teach her more or less how to fight, so the girl took his advise seriously and did anything possible to succeed.

"Ahh~, Boss, Zoey, you two overdid it this time~." A girlish male voice came from the side, "Well, let me take care of your injuries then~, bossu~," Lussuria started saying, already getting out his box weapon.

"Heh, don't bother with him, Lussuria." A rather happy sharkie said, "He's not weak. Though Zoey's wounds will have to be taken care of, or else everyone will get it...from her." Squalo specified her a.k.a. you-know-who-he-is-talking-about.

"Heh. I don't want pity from you, sharkie." The girl walked towards the rain guardian and pulled his long silver hair, "You took too long. Maman wouldn't be mad if you wouldn't be late." She gave him a cute pout, making it almost seem like she was a normal girl.

"Voii! Kid. Don't pull my hair!" the sharkie, getting annoyed, said in his 'normal' tone...which was still loud, "And it's not my fault he came all the way here. The idiots let the Funeral Wreath pass through."

"Are we the idiots?" Fran asked, appearing out of no where with Bel. Squalo was about to snap at them. Well, before his foot was stepped on...super hard...by Zoey, "Of course you're not! Sharkie here just doesn't know how to make jocks. That's all there is to it!" She smiled at them enthusiastically.

"Ah. That makes sense. I always thought long-haired commander lacked humour." The froggy said, not changing his tune at all.

"Hehehe~, that's true~." The girl's usually angry eyes were now sparkling in delight, "But yay, you're back, Fran!" She basically jumped on him and hugged as if there was no tomorrow.

"Ah, Zoey, I still need my lungs, you know?" The poor teen said, with slight trouble. "No, you don't. You're an illusionist after all~." she replied, still completely happy.

(director: Oh, wait...you thought she was hanging out with Bel mostly? Yeah right.)

"B-bossu...you'r-re safe..." A figure was dragging himself towards them. Everyone turned around to see Levi, the walking corpse, fall to his knees.

"Oh dear. Come, Levi, I'll heal you." Lussuria said, jogging a bit towards the figure. There was a silent response, so the flamboyant man took it as a 'yes'.

The sun guardian opened up his box weapon, from which came out a pretty peacock, "Heal him, Pea-chan~." he told the bird. And after, the bird opened its tail, which started glowing with such sun-like colours. The reaction was immediate, so that Levi's wounds were starting to heal straight off...The only problem was, his hair and nails grew by a length of a few feet (nails its only one) (director: I'm sorry for using 'feet' in measures, so for people who don't know it's about 0.3 m...sometimes they're a bit more useful).

"AHh! My nails! Hair!" The lightning guardian bursted in surprise, he didn't think it would grow that much. "I'm sorry, Levi, but this only shows that your cells are working fine." Lussuria replied to the surprise, already getting used to it. He couldn't complain, since Ami went ahead and used her precious time to upgrade Pea-chan. So he calmly made everyone understand it was part of the fast cell multiplying proses.

"I think we shouldn't cut his hair. He looks dump either way." Fran commented, making Zoey chuckle a bit, "Or maybe it will be even more useful now. Since I would be able to play with his hair~." She added to the misery of the lightning 'pervert' as Fran so kindly called him in the start.

"Good idea, Zoey." Froggy gave her thumps up, making Levi want to cry.

"Shishishishi~." The prince laughed at the duo of bullies.

"Go-" "You're going to die." A thick enough aura for people to start having troubles to breath in came. "I'm going to torture you until my little maiden's heart is satisfied first." Annette was truly acting like a ghost at the moment. A very hungry for lives, angry ghost.

"W-what did I do?!" The poor guy was going to cry with all these bullies around. Snapping back to her human form, she pointed at her shoulder, "WHO THE FUCK SCREAMS FOR THE FREAKIN' BOSS WHEN OTHERS ARE IN ENEMY TERRITORIES?!"

The guy was sweating bullets. Although he had no idea what he had done, he knew well enough what he was getting.

"Wait...you found their base?" Squalo concluded from her shouting. Her head almost broke in two, as she twisted it so rapidly to stare at the sharkie. "'Course I did. Didn't I say I was at a place I wouldn't have been able to get with you as my tail?" Annette answered calmly, wondering how no one figured it out yet. Levi felt like he returned from hell when he saw that she calmed down.

Though now Squalo was about to burst. Well, he calmed down too, since he, himself, knew that the woman worked much better alone than with somebody if it meant to do be a 'silent' job. "I see. Any information?" he asked naturally curious of what she was doing there.

"Nope, it was real empty. Of course, some minor facts about where they're going to attack from for this battle...But I don't see the significance in that...since they're all dead anyway." She smirked sadistically, with a hint of pride in her black eyes. Everyone stared at her. Only Xanxus looked as if he was sleeping.

"You're merciless, old woman." Fran commented quietly, only speaking out his thoughts. "_Oui~_. But I do want my reward for such a good work day~." She hinted, staring at Xanxus as she started walking towards him.

Sitting on his laps side ways, the cloud guardian placed her right hand behind her husband's head, moving it through his thick, black hair. When the Varia's boss opened his eyes, she was only a centimetre away from him. Their eye contact became so strong, that they still locked when she starting to lick his latin lips. And then, with sudden urge, it broke as they kissed. The excitement was so driving, that the pair forgot about the rest of the Varia or actually...the rest of the world.

"That's. Just. Disgusting." Zoey made disgusted face, as any 8-years-old did if they saw their parents being all lovey-dovey, looking at her parents. Fran was going to comment something on that. But then the kiss broke. Actually, it was Annette who pulled herself away first.

And then, staring at Xanxus, she whispered quietly, "Bastard, you drank all of my favourite wine, didn't you?!" Smirking at the love for wine his wife had, the boss just answered teasingly, "You left it yourself."

It literally seemed like the hell would break loose then. "YOU SON OF A-" She yelled, standing up from his lap and about to get out her gun. Though this time the saviour was unpredictable. Yes, it was actually their daughter...for the first time.

"Maman, I saw you leave one bottle around here...Yeah, look. There's still one left." Zoey said, taking out from some ruins a bottle of French wine. Then she gave it to her 'maman', because the girl felt that her mother deserved a reward.

"...of an angel! What would I ever do without your?!" Annette walked towards her daughter and took the bottle. "Nothing." the girl with a huge water-lily on her head said, turning her head away from her mother's face.

"_Ma petite chérie~_." the woman gave a serene smile, one which you don't catch everyday. Everything felt so much more peaceful and safe.

Though that feeling would go soon away, as the woman would find out that Zoey was injured.

Well, lets keep to the peace for now.

* * *

KYAAAAAAA~~~! I can't believe the chapter turned out this long... o _ O Oh well. I just couldn't skip any part of Varia. They're just so lovable. Especially Zoey~~. (wait, she's not in the Varia yet... oops).

Well, for a bit more translation: au revoir means "good bye" in french, or something in that manner. Next is 'ma petite cherie' means 'My little darling'.

Well, hope you liked the chap. Review please~~.


	13. Chapter 13

author's note: Hello people! Sooo~, I'm back and running on the plot now. Hope you still enjoyed the Varia chapter somehow ^^.

Hope you enjoy this one too ^^.

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except my dear OCsss...

Let the show begin~~

* * *

chapter 13:

_Going to Melone Base.  
_

In Japan, the Japanese base was still under attack, while Hibari was beating the crap out of them without letting them in completely.

Ami and Giannini were both taking care of electric movements, in other words trying to help as much they could with computers. Reborn was sitting next to them, following Tsuna's and everyone else's locations and battles.

Ok, maybe Ami was only doing half of what the fat Italian was (maybe be even less), but she did as much as she could. The rest of the computer was full of chats and charts and other things that couldn't be read that easily if you didn't know the topic.

Yes, she was in charge of Vongola's medical teams around the world and it was hard to concentrate on two things at the same time, but she somehow managed. Somehow. And it didn't take that long before the girl gave up and excused herself to her room, seeing that Giannini was doing a good job by himself.

Well, to be truthful, she was happy to leave their presence, since Ami had to contact Richard and her mother to find out the results of their work.

The first thing she got as a message from them when she opened her computer, was _"It's done. The change will be made as fast as the ten-years bazooka is shot at your younger-self. "_ then there was a second one after, which Ami was sure that her mother wrote, _"You sure you want to do this?"_

Yup, that definitely was her mother, which made Ami's lips curl a bit up. Looking at the necklace which had the Vongola crest on it, Ami though_t, 'Tsuna trusted his younger-self to finish this, why shouldn't I?'_ and with that thought she just replied, _"Yes."_

.

.

Ami decided that it was about to time for her to set a move. For all her words the day before, the brunette was worried like hell. And going through the information that she just got, her worries didn't decrease.

Hibari mentioned about the timing, but Ami didn't want to take risks about coming too late. So, she left earlier than necessary. Though before that, she passed by Hibari. And just like she thought, he was done beating the enemy by the time she got over to his side.

Once the brunette came, the girl tried her hardest not to look at the lying on the floor enemy. If anything, she had no time to get sick over the them.

"Kyoya." Ami said in a commanding voice.

The guy was looking around if any of the bodies had any rings left which would be useful. Hearing the girl's voice made him look straight away. As if he was cautious about everything around him.

"You've been fighting for at least several hours straight. And as much as your pride won't agree, I'll have to make sure you're in full condition to go there." Her serious, emotionless tone didn't surprise the Cloud guardian any more than usual.

"And what if I decline?" He asked teasingly.

"Did I say that there was an option like that?" Ami answered sharply, making it clear that she had the final word.

Raising an eyebrow, Hibari walked towards our heroine, smirking for some reason. And just when Ami thought he wouldn't be annoying and let her do her job quickly, Hibari walked past, saying, "When did you get an authority over me?" the rhetorical question made her sigh deeply. Why can't he be an obedient patient for once?! It's like a war starts over: every. single. time!

"Since ever you forgot that you're human." Ami answered in the same voice, taking THE Hibari Kyoya by the hand and leading them to the next room, that just happened to have a wooden box where she sort of made him to sit.

If this was any one else, Hibari would've probably 'bitten them to death' several times over by now. Actually, if it was the younger him, he would probably still have 'bitten Ami to death' for being so insulting.

Now it was kind of different. He felt different around her, so he let her do whatever she found necessary (of course not in front of others).

Ami, in surprise that the prideful ex-prefect didn't fight back, used rapidly a small amount of her sun flame to open her box 'weapon'. Opening her suitcase (the 'weapon' XD), she got out a small pill that she used on Tazaru some while ago and gave it to the Vongola's strongest guardian. The portion she gave him was half of the normal size, so it was suppose to give a smaller affect.

But as inhuman as Hibari was/is/will be, the pill worked with such efficiency, that Ami sighed before grinning at it. "I'll admit, you are inhuman after all." she admitted, chuckling in delight.

Kyoya wasn't paying attention to her words. Although he would have probably love to hear her admit that he was something beyond her normal patient. He finally got a chance to look at her and he wasn't letting it pass. The average height girl, with her curly brown hair and nature-like green eyes, it felt like she was a normal 25-years-old. Despite her normal looks (not taken care of for the past god knows how long). But she was pretty, beautiful.

...Especially when the brunette was serious, that's when Hibari saw her as a true beauty. (Not that looks really matter to him on normal occasions. But he's man...so let him be.)

And then suddenly he even had the urge of touching her. Ok, not even in hell will he ever admit that, but something possessed him that minute, letting him forget himself for a while.

Catching Ami's palm in his own, his fingers started to play with hers. The sizes were as different as their heights (meaning pretty huge).

Hibari kept on saying that he has to stop to himself, but it was hard, since it was so much fun. The brunette's hands weren't silky and taken care of like usually you would find on a girl her age. Of course they weren't as rough as that of a man either...Well, how would be a good way to describe them...the hands of a doctor? That would probably be the best way to describe them, though not quite there yet.

Moving his fingers more through hers and getting himself lost in her awkwarded out eyes, Kyoya went into so much thought that he didn't notice the stiffness of the owner of those fingers. Ami's back was shivering crazily. Her face _wasn't_ beat red of course. Since, Kyoya had many characters and she knew that he did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to. Plus, her mind was full of other things to let there be a spark of anything at the moment.

"K-Kyoya?" Ami asked nervously, wondering just what in the world had gotten into him. What scared her more was that smirk, the sudden lack of private space AND the fact that he stood up, making her feel like small weak ant. Kyoya snapped back completely, pushing her away out of instinct and giving her a cold look which said 'just-who-do-you-take-me-for?!'.

Nevertheless, he had the huge urge of face-palming himself. Oh the devils, _'what am I doing?_' he asked himself, sort of wanting to 'bite his own inner-self to death'.

"Are you feeling alright? You know I'm here to help anyhow I can, right?" The brunette commented, wondering if he had a fever and was starting to imagine Chrome instead of her. Then she shook her head really hard, _"Kyoya wouldn't possible let an actual self-made illusion fool him...Unless.'_ then her thoughts changed into such a direction, that Kyoya would've probably beaten her up for. _'Unless he's so in love with her that he cannot help it~~!'_ Yes, the guy would've definitely beaten her up.

"It's nothing." the japanese man replied, trying his best not to think about what just happened...or what could've happened if he didn't snap back to earth.  
After all, those naively worried, soft, green eyes were so inviting. It even made his own steely blue ones melt to some point. Especially now that the brunette was recovering from the shock of what happened, she seemed healthier too and those eyes glowed even brighter then a few weeks ago when she first met him.

But he stopped his track of thought when a memory popped up in his head,_ 'I'll do anything to protect her and everyone dear to me.'_ That was Tsuna's voice, his last phrase to Hibari. He wanted to curse the Vongola decimo at that moment. Somewhere deep inside him, he wished that the Boss was actually dead. But that was too much to ask. Since then he would lose a great rival and there weren't many men in the world that gave him such a feeling.

And with the last glance at Ami, he added in a low, masculine voice, "You better don't forget that you're a part of this family." The brunette noticed the irritation, but just smiled at it humorously, "What's that suppose to mean? I know that~." But something was wrong, the doctor felt it. Though not before long, Hibari left her speechless.

"What was that about?!" The brunette pouted in irritation, crossing her hands. Wondering how selfish Hibari could get, Ami went back to her room to prepare for her own leave.

.

.

Of course, the brunette didn't take too long to forget the awkward situation a bit earlier. Actually, right now she was running to the Melone base, as her plan went.

After looking at the map so many times for the past few weeks, the girl almost didn't lose her way, except for the few wrong turns that almost led her into the hands of the enemy. Luckily she changed into more comfortable shoes, so that they didn't make as much noise and with which the brunette could move easier.

The snickers were very out of place, but she couldn't think of anything else to put on.

Finally, after an hour or so of hiding and getting lost, the brunette finally came to the place that she wanted to - Irie Shouichi's lab. And just as she guessed, she found everyone there. There were also two Cervellos who were unconscious and another extra guy that Ami recognised as Spanner, who helped Tsuna with his X-burner (last information that she got when leaving the base). And that was it.

Irie Shouichi was sitting on the floor, as if he just had another stomach-ache just a moment ago. He said, "Being able to meet you in this base, under these conditions were all a part of our plan."

Ami couldn't hold any more the sadness that she held for a while now, "Is that true, Sho-kun?" The brunette showed herself on the other side of the lab. There was a huge gap between where they were standing and her, but she didn't care.

Everyone from the Vongola snapped their heads her way. The shock on their faces were huge.

"Ami-nee?!" Tsuna pronounced, sort of shrieking at the top of his voice, "Sho-kun?!" he turned from her to the red-head and back. His nervous voice, no matter how adorable it was, was ignored. Since Shouichi was staring nervously at Ami and the girl was staring back at him, showing anger starting to flame the sad eyes.

And before Sho-kun could think of a way to explain himself, the brunette already jumped the huge distance as if it was nothing. Then, with a faster pace she walked to the red-head, took him by the collar high enough for him to be on a punching level. With that, she punched him in the gut...just as he got rid of his stomach-ache, he got another one..worse than before.

"That's for lying." she answered plainly the unasked question.

Everyone made a sound in surprise, with Tsuna's squeal the loudest.

Her eyes softened immediately as she saw the blond man in his mechanic's clothing come closer to her. "You must be the Qu-" "Please just call me Ami. I'm not a fan of official greetings." The girl interrupted him, just like Giannini, the last time he tried to call her 'Queen'.

"Though I owe you a huge one. It was definitely a relief to know that you helped Tsuna with his new technique. You're Spanner, right?" Ami's smile was so bright, that it was hard to believe that she just punched a guy in rage.

Spanner's , the guy with the blond hair and a weird twirl out of his hair right on top of his lobe, cheeks took a light shade of pink as he stared at her in fascination and a lollipop in his mouth. On the other hand, he was also worried for his friend, the red-head.

"Yes..It was a pleasure..." he replied slowly, as if there were about billion of other things in his head. At the same time, there was a loud 'HMPH' sound. Then Reborn's hologram said, "Giannini got mad, because Ami was stupid enough not to praise him either." Reborn's voice was also rather calm, enjoying something for some reason.

"Ahaha~, I'm sorry Giannini, I'm glad that you helped." The brunette gave a light giggle Reborn's way.

The teenagers around were about to drop their jaws at this sudden appearance of total weird character.

"A-ami-s-an..." Sho-kun was really going to cry from the pain. It hurt so badly. The brunette turned very, very slowly, making it clear with every muscle on her face that she doesn't want to.

"Yes?" The strain in her voice was also made it very clear that she had even less will to talk. "G-gomena...ugh...sai.." The red-head held his stomach tighter, since it started to hurt more.

"Why're you apologizing?" The brunette asked in a monotone that could challenge that of Fran's. After glaring enough at him, Ami decided to lift the atmosphere a bit. "Try relaxing, I'm not a person that would hit another without a reason." This dumb-founded everyone. Sho-kun would've stared at her in a 'you're not serious?' look if he wasn't in that much pain.

And when the Sho-kun relaxed all of his muscles, he found himself freakily healthy. "How did you-?" He mumbled in surprise. "Magic." The girl rolled her eyes from her own sarcasm.

"No matter how much I want to, I didn't come here to beat you up." Ami added then, "It's sad, but the truth never hurts."

"Ami-san, it's not like you think! I wanted to tell you about all of this! But then-" "What's going on here?! Ami, how do you know Irie Shouichi? And you, what the hell are you talking about?!" The silver-haired Storm Guardian butted in, getting annoyed of no information coming in.

"Don't act all high-n-mighty with me, Hayato." Ami threatened, tilting her glasses so that their glass would shade her eyes. It made the silverette gulp down some of his saliva and back away from the edge of the glass cage that he was in. "Though I know Sho-kun from my University time. Kind of were buddies then." The brunette pointed at the red-head with her thump and rolled her eyes.

"Th-that's true...Though as I was saying," Shouichi corrected his glasses while standing up from the ground. His clumsy movements showed that he was actually really stressed before that.

The red-head continued, after a small blush in the recall of the past, "The Millefiore had a twenty-four hours surveillance on me, so I couldn't have possibly even send anything to you, or anybody else in the Vongola. Since if I would've, the whole plan would've failed. And he couldn't tell you...well, I just didn't see the reason why, but he didn't."

This didn't surprise Ami, since she was just as clueless as Shouichi about why _he_ didn't tell her. It kind of brought a small cloud of sorrow upon her.

" Ahem..In other words, I was trying to pull as many strings as I could to get here..." The shy computer nerd brushed the back of his head in awkwardness. "And I'm guessing not all of them worked." Ami added, still somehow mad at Sho-kun. He understood what she meant and nervously apologised, "I know a lot of bad things happened...I'm really sorry about that..."

"Though you had to be trained to increase your strength as fast as possible, so that you'd be ready to fight in the future battle!" Irie Shouichi stated, becoming excited. Reborn noticed straight away, as did the rest in a bit, "In the battles to come..?"

"Yes! I'm not the enemy!" It seemed like he was trying to make them understand something, but Ami noted in between, "Heh. That would be true even if the world ended. Sho-kun is Sho-kun after all." the brunette gave him a sigh and shoulder shrug. And as if she almost forgave him, the girl interrupted the prepared lecture by the red-head how he was not an enemy and such.

The words made absolutely no sense to anyone. Everyone was firstly, very shocked that Irie Shouichi was not the enemy. And secondly, they felt even more surprised that Ami was talking to him as if they were best-friends. Though the red-head became again a red paprika with glasses.

"I'm glad that you're very eager to explain your obvious sin. But. The longer we wait, the less significant my coming here will be. I already told you that I didn't come here to beat you up, right? Open the cage, so I can start taking a look at everyone while you explain." It really felt like Ami trusted the red-head. As if she wasn't cautious of him telling a lie.

"Oi. Ami! What's with this laid back attitude?! He's most likely just lying again!" Lal Mirch shouted in a pissed off voice from the glass-cage, as if not believing her ears at how open her own student was acting.

"I told you already. I've been with this guy for at least five years and trust me when I say that he cannot hurt a fly without feeling sorry for it. He's just as clumsy as ever..plus. If he really was the enemy, you'd be dead by now...that's also why he isn't himself dead at the moment. Makes sense, right?" Ami smiled innocently. _'If anyone should be afraid of anybody, it would be of Byakuran...he's rather unpredictable.'_

"Somehow that sounded like an insult and a threat at the same time..." Sho-kun mumbled, scared for his life...one punch from Ami's fists was enough for him. Did I mention he was rather weak? Geniuses are all rather physically challenged after all.

But he did what the brunette asked of him and resulted in her glaring again at him after seeing Ryohei and Takeshi. Both were beaten up and unconscious. Of course, the rest of the group was also in bad shape, but these two were the worst.

Though the brunette didn't start to lecture him about it though, actually, it felt like she didn't see anyone else present besides her 'patients'.

After setting the injured into nursery beds, Ami took out her lovable yellow box that had her 'magical' case of everything in.

This time though, she caused her ring to burst with tremendous amount of flame, that it even made her hair sway and blind herself and some of the others that were standing next to her. It was the first time probably since she ever used this amount.. Well, since the Vongola's HQ's fall. Even the A-class ring, which was especially made for her, suddenly got a crack that was warning her that it might break any time.

"Oi. What's up with her. seriously?" The storm guardian asked bewildered by that amount of flame coming from a doctor...someone who wasn't suppose to be used to fighting battles.

"Ami-san is a known doctor inside the mafia around the Globe. In less than a month, after she finished her studies, her reputation went flying sky-high." Irie Shouichi replied. as if he knew the details like the back of his palm.

"I heard she is in charge of the Vongola's medical team and makes the newest medicines from scratch and blue prints for the engineers to make that include health." Spanner added in fascination. He never really thought about human health much, but the news about the blue prints always interested him.

"Fm! Like either of you Millefiore servants would know anything about that!" Giannini's voice was heard, "The Queen is amazing and that's a fact, thank you very much, but you've got no word in this!" He was really lucky that the brunette wasn't listening at the moment, so she wouldn't scold him for calling her 'Queen' like that.

At the moment, she was working on Ryohei, opening his shirt to see his injuries up close. After all, the bad part of being unconscious, you couldn't really swallow anything down. The guy's body was being moved from side to side roughly, as the doctor worked her way through every little scratch on there, placing a small reminder to herself to talk with Shouichi about 'getting stronger'. Her new technology, which she, luckily enough, finished upgrading yesterday night, was doing a great job.

It was basically a small screen inside the case's wall, where she uploaded a new way of looking inside the wounds. Basically, it would just analyze the whole thing and then give her the exact problem. That helped her a lot. since the chemicals that the brunette used (stored inside the box) had her huge amount of flames that were used to open this magical thing.

Combining the necessary ingredients, Ami placed them then gently inside the skin.

This was the most classical way of how the brunette worked. Not many people ever could find out how she remembered all those ingredients and how the whole thing worked. But she didn't. No, the girl was human (with a few exceptions), so she couldn't possibly remember any of them. So she just made codes for everything, which she taught her departments as well. Big secret, right?

Anyway...back to the story.

"Queen?!" Hayato and Tsuna burst out at once, looking shocked. I mean, they somehow just couldn't see Ami as the 'Queen'. (Well, I don't think that Tsuna could see himself much of a boss either, but that's besides the point.)

"Ahaha~, I...don't think Ami-san would like anyone talking about that. So why don't you start explaining yourself from the start, Irie Shouichi?" Kusakabe stated, flashing a serious eye-contact with the red-head man.

Gulping not noticeably, the cute nerd started explaining as plain as it was possible. Of course, the reactions were obvious, but it couldn't be helped that even Tsuna almost lost his temper at him, noting how close to dying everyone was several times already.

There was a whole drama that made Sho-kun lose his nerves and blabber that it was also a part of Tsunayoshi's older-self's plan and a whole bunch of other things that probably gave everyone much more shock than the other things before.

Ami turned around once, to look at how things were progressing with Sho-kun, and found him as adorable as ever before when he was in the University. _'Sho-kun is just not capable of being under a lot of stress~.'_ And when the girl turned her head, she saw that Spanner agreed with her fully.

And just when she started to move from Ryohei to Yamamoto, Ami's body froze from the words she heard Shouichi pronounce.

"That's right.. your true enemy is - Byakuran-san." The look of pain at that moment crossed the brunette's face. She knew her 'friend' from before turned into nothing but a greedy power-obsessed maniac. And that part wasn't the worst. The fact was, Byakuran was the type that took life as a game, so everything which was real, was nothing but a major toy for him. No pressure on them, but everything was under the crisis if they, the Vongola, don't win against him.

Though something was bugging her, a realization which she couldn't quite grab. A simple fact that seemed to be the last pieces in the puzzle where missing. And she didn't know what they were. Oh how she wished to just relax and get this whole drama over with. How she wished to be just back in the Vongola HQ, drinking afternoon tea, while Tsuna was skipping his work to join her. And the lovely scent of the piece around them. How lovely indeed.

It all felt like such a far away dream that she had to shake it off and try to concentrate on the reality.

_'First - injuries. Then the drama.'_ she placed the thought in her head as she went through Yamamoto's injuries this time.

Little by little, everyone was taken care of. Well, except for the small little creature that fought hard against any treatment. Yup! You guessed it. It was the teenage Hibari. And what difference.

To Ami, he looked perfectly 'adorable' with every meaning of that word. Mini-Kyoya, as she thought of calling him, was an easily pissed teen with a sense of self-confidence and a bloody love for fighting. So basically, not that different from the future one. Though all that didn't matter when you're suddenly at least 20 cm shorter and younger looking.

"Kiddo, you really have the nerves to go against me, right?" Ami grinned in satisfaction. Revenge is sweet, especially if it's the guy who scares you to death in a younger form.

"Don't touch me." The guy replied with as much coldness as he possibly could master. Though that wasn't enough to drive the brunette away (after working with that person for at least 10 years, you'll see that it doesn't scare you as much when the younger version of him does it). If anything, she was actually enjoying herself with him.

"You brought this up to yourself. So blame yourself too." She chuckled a bit, before leaning a bit closer to him and giving a peck on his cheek.

The shocked boy stood still for a second, giving enough time for the girl to place an invisible aid-band on his cheek and push a tenth of the 'pill' down his throat.

That was it. Hibari Kyoya got pissed to the point that he started swaying his tonfas at the girl, who had a pretty good knowledge on how to dodge them by now. Experience improves anything after all.

* * *

Short-ish chapter about her meeting Shouichi and a scene with Hibari. I'm sorry if that scene felt out of place, but I just got a request from a friend of mine, who asked if I could do a small Hibari x Ami part. And I thought that I should grab this chance before he changes with his younger-self. (Yeah, cuz I totally didn't want it, duuuhh~~ *looks away*)

i hope you liked it in the end. I worked on this for quite a while. Please review~

Look forward to the next chapter~ (it's not coming out soon though...ehehe..school's killing me. And you know, writing is such a stress relief!)


	14. Chapter 14

author's note: Hello everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. I hope you're all enjoying your holiday at the moment.

This chapter is going to have lots of stuff in. So, be warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs.

Hope you enjoy ^^.

* * *

_chapter 14:_

_The Queen of Vongola._

It was only when our heroine finished her job, that Reborn told everyone about the good news of Varia defeating one of the Millifiore's funeral wreaths.

Ami was almost as happy as everyone else on it._ Almost._

Sadly, to her, Byakuran was a bit too of a professional strategist (which Sho-kun was also good at). Though the difference between the two was..The brunette opened up her mouth to say something to the excited red-head, but stopped when she saw him almost dancing from joy.

"Sho-kun..." The girl whispered softly, hoping to get the other's attention. She didn't. So, after sighing deeply, she said it a bit louder, "Sho-kun!" This time, everyone turned towards her.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette started telling them about what just went through her head, "We can't let our guard down. This is Byakuran we're talking about. He does anything possible to be in the lead and you know it!" Ami turned around to the confused teenagers around her.

It was actually since the early years that Ami had the most straight forward mind of them all (from the tenth generation). It just that she thought straight (and had an odd luck of finding useful information at the right time) and connected the dots fastest. And by now all of them figured that much out.

"What do you suggest?" Reborn asked, getting straight to the point. The doctor thought for a while and then nodded, as if a gut feeling was telling her that it was right. "Rings. Byakuran knows you well enough not to trust you completely Sho-kun. Since you're well...you. The rest were just random pieces on a chess game that he put up. If you ask me, he probably searched for the strongest around while all the rest were too busy beating up the Vongola. The Vongola rings were copied before as well after all."

Although the words were bluntly hurtful, the older people in the group nodded in understanding. The teenagers got alerted, but now thinking in the same direction.  
Except for the red-head, who didn't even want to start thinking that it was possible. No, Byakuran was his 'best-friend' after all. There was no way that he was deceived.

"My, oh my~." Shouichi's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, only to himself and Ami, voice.

"As ever expected~! Ami-chan, you're brilliant!" The sickening sweet tone made the brunette widen her eyes.

Even through a hologram, the voice sounded as realistic as she remembered it to be a year ago. "Byakuran..." Her green eyes saddened from the memory that she just got, but she still stayed with her back facing the said hologram, trying to find some strength to turn.

"I didn't wait for anything less from you~." The white haired man kept talking, knowing exactly what it did to our heroine. "Wahh!" Tsuna exclaimed out of lack of vocabulary at the moment. There were too many surprises for him that day..too many for his brain to comprehend,_ 'Are Ami-nee and Byakuran close too?'_ the disturbing thought made him frown slightly, having his hyper intuition agree with it as well.

"Oh, you've been most entertaining too~" The guy turned to look at the others, "Now I got to see the strength of the strongest squad in the Vongola fight...and Sho-chan's desperate act of trying to lie to me too~!"

Irie Shouichi's face turned so pale that it almost seemed that he would fall unconscious at any moment, "Then you mean that Ami..." He couldn't even say it properly. So lost was he.

Ami walked to her friend to put a hand on his shoulder for his support. The look in her eyes didn't change, but at least now she turned to face the Boss of their opposing family, who was dressed in the White Spell's uniform.

"Byakuran...I thought better of you. Why did you..?" She thought that her own voice would abandon her too. Luckily, it still stayed there, waiting for its master to use it.

"Why? My sweet Ami-chan, your dear Tsunayoshi didn't tell you before his fateful death?" The hologram asked, as if he was purposely trying to create a hole in the brunette's heart, "Though I guess I have to say he did look rather annoyingly heroic in his last minutes." "Bastard, what are you trying to say?!" The young storm guardian was ready to explode the man to pieces. But Ami silenced him instantly with just one quick movement of her arm, "Hayato, you're smarter when you cool down your head." she just added after wards calmly.

It seemed like she calmed down herself at the time too, even able to force a smile towards the silverette.

"Byakuran, you know most of the humanity hates riddle-talking, so why not get straight to the point, you know that it would ease the situation by so much more." the brunette confidently said to her university buddy, almost as if there was no tension between them.

The marshmallow-loving guy couldn't stand it any more, so he just let it go and started laughing from no where.

"And that - is why I love you so much~!" He tried to stop, but couldn't. To him, it was too funny.

Everyone in the room, besides Sho-kun, got confused of what he meant.

Love? How could he?! But Ami was the first one to come to her senses, being the only person who was_ that_ dense on such topics.

"I just said_ no_ riddles." She commented, beginning to send of a dangerous vibe. "Oh dear. Now I see what was going on between him and you.. Ami-chan, you're as dense as ever, aren't you?" The mocking tone didn't make the situation any better, "I'll just say this forward then... You don't belong in this world, Ami-chan. The only reason why the Vongola survived this long was only because they had you as their support. Your med teams are seriously annoying, but they were a part of you in the family, that's why it was all very amusing. Can't you see that by just joining Millefiore your life would become so much easier. And in the mean time we can create a new world. I need one last piece to complete my goal and that's you."

"Since ever I got my power, I always thought of us. And us only. Can't you see how perfect this is?" The boyish like tone in Byakuran's voice made it seem that he was trying his best in convincing her. But with failure as the only result, there was only one reply that was expected.

"**Go to hell.**" Ami replied with eyes that meant business. Her sharp remark dumbstrucked everyone present.

"Byakuran, if you really thought that I would fall for something like you being the real leader of the Millefiore who controlled and planned out all of your army's moves, then get a life. You might have gotten some extraordinary powers, but you're a kid none the less. And about about me not fitting in my family, I'll personally make sure to show that you're wrong." Though the young adult wore glasses, her sharp glare came through perfectly fine.

Hayato softly smirked at her statement, forgetting his suspicion he had on her a while ago. Tsuna suddenly blushed, but smiled shyly as well, 'Ami-nee is as mysterious as ever...but she's always there when we need her...' he thought with a sigh.

Hibari just stared at the older Ami. He hardly recognised her actually, but the air around her felt almost similar now. The type of air he had the pleasure of enjoying when she was serious about something. Though now that her face wasn't as cute anymore, the aura became more..fitting for the part (a.k.a. it became sort of scarier). And yeah, well, he was also willing to happily bite the white-haired man to death. He just dared to say something so bluntly that the prefect from Namimori Middle couldn't handle...and it was to Ami of all people.

His eyebrow twisted irresistibly. Though he never understood why it always feel like that.

Luckily, everyone was too concentrated on Ami and Byakuran to even notice such obvious changes on the guy's face. He was really lucky, since the blush didn't bother of going away then.

The rest of the adults sighed, desperately wishing to find out how the brunette's head was working.

"Haha! You really lost it, dear cousin~!" Another male voice came from the same direction as Byakuran's hologram. It didn't take another second before another figure appear next to the said man.

"Though for the first one, you're right. I was in-charge of the Millefiore's movements." The obvious accent made it too clear who it was. Ami didn't believe her own eyes...It was over ten years since she met the guy, so who wouldn't be?

"William..?" She pronounced his name, wondering just how long it was since she thought of him..or the family actually.

"I say! Have you finally began to remember who your true family is?" The english man smirked, obviously very prepared for this event.

He was wearing an official, well-made black suit. His hair colour was lighter than Ami's, but still rather brown. So basically, he was/is/ will be very boring looking. The only difference in his appearance was that he wore a pair of small silver earrings, making them glow in the light. But that really was the only difference. His eye-colour was a boring brown, though with a slight devilish glow in them, as if they could turn maroon any time at will.

The brunette tried to take in the information quickly...but it wasn't working. The only reason she could come up for this was because of... "You're indeed like that traitor ancestor of yours. The Vongola woman that dared to come to our family..daring to trash our blood with that of the devils. Cursing our family with such misery." The spitting, mocking words acted like arrows that our heroine tried to somehow dodge, but couldn't.

"You've got no right to talk about Juliet like that! She nor I were or are traitors. You know that well enough in that cowardly heart of yours." The brunette raged without lifting her voice to any higher note.

"Indeed?" The english man answered, "Who knows... I definitely know that you're pathetic in joining the Vongola. And you know precisely what we are willing to do to erase them from this planet."

"What did ya say, bastard?!" Gokudera exploded, though no one payed attention to him. All of them were thinking about their own position and how bad it was.

"As dark as always William-kun~." Byakuran commented, but he let his companion to continue, since that might actually change Ami's mind on things. Of course, he wasn't the one to give up when the goal was so close..almost in his reach.

"And you're too smily, Byakuran." The cousin replied back, before continuing, "Your father was correct with saying that you're_** her**_ copy. Since you've done the very same thing." Ami's memory suddenly flushed a picture of her serious father. The old man who always sat behind his desk or walked proudly to the meetings with his clients.

"Don't...Don't talk to me like that! He kicked me out!" The younger cousin's face showed panic. Her small family drama haunted her at the back of her mind. She never thought that there would be a day it would come back to the front.

"Now, seriously? You're much more naive than I imagined from the start." William stated, disappointment filling the air around him. "He told you that I'll be taking over the family. The old man never wanted for you to leave...it was your own decision to go and join the enemy's family." It was really thought impossible for Ami's eyes to get bigger by a few centimetres more than normal...though now they knew better.

Guilt had taken over her. Maybe it was really that she was that naive in believing her cousin to whom she hasn't spoken to for a decade, but it felt like the reality showed her a different light. What if her father really did think differently from what he made her believe? Was it too late to make up for her mistake? But he still wanted William to be the heir, so it doesn't really change anything, right?

She started feeling seriously bad and William wasn't helping by saying, "But that's over and done with. I'm rather ignorant on what's to become of you, but Byakuran here wants to keep you as a pet...And frankly speaking, I wouldn't mind you suffering at the lose of your dear family being completely wiped out by me." In the devil's name, the guy looked like he was finally enjoying his bitter revenge against the Vongola with the help of Byakuran.

"Vongola won't be wiped out and you'll have bear the guilt of making the Lonestand family fall under the rule of another family...You're a pathetic loser for letting our pride stolen like that." Ami replied, not letting the man that stole her position as the heiress of her own father's family win the fight.

"Heh~, You want to hear something funny?" The white-haired Millefiore's boss asked a rhetorical question, intruding the relatives quarrel, continuing without a response, "The prince charming on his white horse said about the same thing~ to William-kun here. Though he also added that you would become mine over his dead body...It's ironic, really." The usual smily marshmallow-loving guy shook his head, giving a sly smirk afterwards.

That was the last blow to Ami which she could stand. Her knees gave in and she fell, making her curly hair to bounce a bit in mid-air.

"That's right. Your beloved Tsunayoshi isn't around because of you...It sadly is your fault, Ami-chan." The guy added to the drama. Though Ami didn't listen to that already.

That's the good thing about having an ability to cut yourself from the world. At hard times as such, you could just go into your own world to cry your heart out for as many hours you wanted to.

Though after a bit, when the brunette gathered enough strength she came back.

Still sitting on her knees, the girl looked at the inhuman guardians that Byakuran found from all over the world with inhuman strength. Funnily enough, it didn't surprise her that much. Anything that came from Byakuran didn't surprise her any more. He was an alien from the beginning, which she liked about him in the start...but now, it was something that she quite detested him for.

"Sho-chan~, do you still remember the game named _Choice_?" The white-haired boss asked, making both of his old friends alert, "I'm planning to make it real. You'll get details ten days later. I won't be moving during that time, so rest properly~."

"How can we rest properly, when you just showed us something so monstrous?" Reborn asked, raising his small baby eye-brow at their enemy.

"You're the arcobaleno? Interesting~. I'm not exactly sure how you're suppose to, but try to. Since I'm being generous enough to give you time. After all, it would be no fun with just crushing you completely right now. And Sho-chan's betrayal had to have some effect on my pride as the leader. That's why I thought it would be time to have a proper match~. The stakes are of course _The_ _trinisette _and Ami-chan too."

This irked the female brunette and gave her enough strength to stand up.

"Byakuran...The Vongola won't lose, and I say it as its Queen, so be sure that it sits in your head well. I'll come to the Millefiore when I'm dead myself!" The over powering presence made her seem majestic and powerful. Those sweet green eyes, glowed brightly, hinting a slight orange color in them behind the glasses. There was no suspicion about her words. There was no hint of unsureness in her tone, that dropped by a few levels.

The guy just smirked back at her, "We'll see about that, Ami-chan. We'll see in the ten days.." The guy's lilac irises glowed coldly, though there was hope in them, hope that his love would finally come to him, even if force had to be used to get her.

"Though I would like to talk longer with all of you, I'm afraid the Melone base, where you're located, will disappear soon enough...do your best to escape, though I don't think you have the time to~. See you in ten days~." The hologram said, before both of the men vanished as mysteriously as they appeared.

"What was that about?" Spanner asked confused on the situation, "Did the-" He couldn't finish his sentence before a huge explosion appeared.

Ami looked at Shouichi, who looked at a clock. The brunette sighed, since the older Hibari told her the plan of the coming. Though of course she still wanted to be sure. That's why she took out the ring with the small Vongola crest imprinted on it, which was around her own neck (on a chain) and closed her eyes before taking a strong hold on it.  
There was a glow of a small flame from the ring, unnoticed by the others but strong enough to help the Vongola's rings force field to become complete.

When everything calmed down, the doctor tucked her ring back under her own shirt before anyone knew. The rest were lying down from the strong gravity field that they just experienced.

Our heroine went around, helping the rest to stand up and ask if they were ok. It seemed like it wasn't that big of a deal. And Shouichi begun explaining to Spanner, who seemed as if he was a lost, helpless child, not knowing what just happened.

The explanation was a bit long, so the brunette didn't listen much to it (since, well...mechanics weren't her strong point to begin with).

But everyone understood why they were the only ones to not transport to god knows where.

All the Vongola rings together created a force field that was strong enough to uphold such events after all. So, yeah...as you have guessed probably, it also meant that an appearance of a certain expected teen was made, filling the space with pink smoke.

"WHERE IS THIS PLACE TO THE EXTREME?!" He remarked, obviously confused.

His underclass men were first surprised, but then delighted in the end, "Big brother from ten years ago!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking in the said guy's direction.

The short brunette was almost jumping with joy at seeing his sun guardian asking energetically where he was and where Tsuna has been for the past god knows how long.

Ami chuckled in delight too, since Ryohei always somehow knew how to shine a bright happy feeling into everyone (though he was stupid at times...but even that could be covered when you have such a happy gift).

Sadly, as suddenly the happy times were coming, they were going just as quickly. Kusakabe didn't have the intention to not speak about the obvious problem, so he started off with a, "There is no doubt that Sasagawa's and the sun ring's arrival is a valuable thing, but...the situation is no good."

He took a breath before continuing, "Stronger than the previous Funeral Wreaths... How could we fight with our power as of now." His statement was correct, and everyone knew that... Well, except for Ami, who wanted to protest, but got beaten by a happy-go-lucky smily teen, "Then we just have to do it the rough way~!" His smily face almost looked as if he wasn't on his death bed a while ago.

Everyone turned his way, making Yamamoto laugh nervously somehow.

"But charging like that, without a plan even..." Spanner noted, looking towards the teens, who silenced a bit, understanding the location of their disadvantage now.

But Ami wasn't willing to give up so easily. That's why she turned in her university buddy's direction, after correcting her glasses, that were about to fall from her nose.

"Sho-kun, why not tell us what you've got more in store for us?" The question was innocent...it was only the way that it was pronounced that scared the poor red-head to death. "S-sure, Ami-san." he replied, before coughing a bit, "W-well, we were sort of prepared for such events to happen, that's why..." The inventor walked to his big machine that stood only a few metres away from everyone now.

"Please except the gifts that were left to you by the guardians' of this era. These will help you win the Choice game you'll have to play in a while." And just as the doctor thought, out of the white round machine came out six boxes, that went straight to their masters.

"The Vongola boxes..." Ami said out loud, getting surprised herself at their appearance. It was a long time since she saw them herself.

Everyone seemed interested in them and yet, the doctor looked at the clock on her phone before realizing that she had a short amount of time to say her good-byes.

Tsuna noticed the sudden urge for faster paste in his older sister's movements. "Ami-nee, is everything alright?" He asked, giving her that irresistible cute face.

"Why wouldn't it be?" the girl replied walking in the boy's direction. Patting his bushy hair, Ami grinned at him. But those big brown eyes furrowed before she could say anything, "We will win this for sure, Ami-nee." The seriousness left his older sister startled a bit, "Hell we're gonna let them win!" Hayato agreed with his boss, holding out his new found box weapon. "Hahaha~, we'll just have to do it the rough way in the end, eh?" Takeshi laughed, getting out of the nursing bed.

"Jee~ don't push it." The curly brunette looked at the younger versions of her friends in slight sympathy, "Though I'm not exactly in shape right now to help you...That's why, I'll be saying my goodbyes now...Take care of my younger version, alright?" Everyone got dumbstruck again, _'What was she talking about?'_

Ami, as if connected to her teenage self, realised that she would change any minute before she could change, her last thoughts were just_, 'Prince Charming on a white horse, eh? That definitely suits Tsuna quite well...'  
_

Before anyone could reply something to her small weird blabbering, pink smoke filled the area for the second time that day._  
_

And out of no where stepped out a teenage girl with baggy shorts and a L-sized T-shirt. Her hair was put away into a pineapple hair-style. And a furious expression took over her roundish face.

Looking straight, she saw the red-head and asked, "Are you Irie Shouichi?"_  
_

* * *

YAY! Mini-Ami came~! FINALLY!

So? How was the chapter? Boring? Depressing? Too far-fetched? Reviews are lovely. Tell me if anyone is too OOC, I'll try to work on that then.

Hope you enjoyed the cliff-hanger X D ~. Happy holidays~!


	15. Chapter 15

author's note: Hello everyone~! Happy New Years to everyone~! My resolution for this year is to start writting better! Hope it'll come true. ^^'

As you might've guessed, this chapter is going to continue where it was left of last time XD.

I hope you'll enjoy it~.

disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for my OCs.

* * *

chapter 15:

_The unexpected appearence_

_Pink smoke filled the area for the second time that day._

_And out of no where stepped out a teenage girl with baggy shorts and a L-sized T-shirt. Her hair was put away into a pineapple hair-style. And a furious expression took over her roundish face._

_Looking straight, she saw the red-head and asked, "Are you Irie Shouichi?"_

No one said a word. No one moved a muscle. It was a shock that everyone in the room had to take in...especially Sho-kun.

"So are you?" The girl's eyes began to show boredom, but none the less her expression was solid, as if it was really concentrated.

There was another minute of silence. It almost seemed like she was talking in a foreign language that none of them understood.

Becoming impatient, the brunette charged, not wanting to hear an obvious answer. Her speed was faster than the older one's and her body stronger and somehow..bigger. Shouichi was about to take a step back but was too late. A fist, for the second time that day, had found itself punching against his gut. It wasn't as hard as the previous one..but it was still enough to make him lose his balance and fall.

"Ouch..." the guy whined, rubbing his the stomach that started to act up at the same time. This was enough proof that what they were seeing was not a dream or an illusion.

"Tch.." the girl clicked her tongue, while crossing her hands at the same time. It was rather disappointing from her point of view that the guy was that weak...not that she was stronger by a lot (just a shorter temper).

"Ami-nee..?" Tsuna was the first one to recover, sort of glad and frightened at the same time. His voice echoed right into the female brunette's ears, making her turn 180 degrees both body and mood.

"Tsuna!" she exclaimed, running back to him and then hugging him to death. Yup, Tsuna knew that it was definitely none other than his self-proclaimed sister. There was nobody else that ever made him stop breathing. The tightness with which she hugged him was lost right after the boy tried to say something. "I'm sorry Tsuna. I'm just so glad to see you again..." Then the girl finally looked around and saw the rest, "All of you.." The light tears that started to form in her eyes began to fall down as if they were suppose to be hidden. Of course they were joyful tears, but it wasn't that wrong to say that there was a pinch of sadness in them too.

"No kidding. Don't kill Juudaime right after he got himself treated!" A lousy voice was heard from close by. Ami just snickered at it, "It's nice to see you too, Hayato."

Of course, she didn't take his sentence lightly. It was never good to treat Gokudera's words like they were nothing. Sure they were annoying, but they did have a message of truth in most of them.

"Hmm~, no greetings for me then, Ami-senpai?" Yamamoto asked, gladly walking closer, though having troubles doing so. "You're not suppose to push yourself, Takeshi. Of course I'm glad to see you too...though a healthier you would be preferred even better." Her last remark wasn't a jock, she really did mean it. And the guy just laughed it nervously out, knowing that it was true.

"Just what...happened here...?" the girl looked around the room again, noticing the bandages on each and everyone of them.

"I should be the one asking that!" Shouichi complained, standing up with Spanner's help, "Why did you punch me? And just how...ugh!" the poor ex-fake-Funeral Wreath grabbed his stomach, because he couldn't help but panic.

"Why, you ask?" The english teenager asked, raising a brown eye-brow at him, "Well, let me ask you how it feels to baby-sit a boy that cries like a baby because his good-for-nothing future-self scared him half to death?" Sho-kun send her a confused look, not understanding the hints.

Ami face-palmed herself, "You were pathetic when you were younger. The reason why I know as much as I know, it's because I caught him and with just one look he started to confess everything. Jeez~! Then it took hours to calm him down and make him just believe it was a prank...Though it wasn't all that hard...since he didn't seem to know what he was doing." The girl gave a look that showed suspicion, but continued to talk anyway, "He showed me a list of names and instructions and even the precise time of when everyone was suppose to be shot and in which order." That's where she stopped, hoping to get an explanation about what was going on in this era, but didn't, "It doesn't really take a genius to figure out that something held everyone from returning...a space and time obstacle perhaps that is placed from this era to ours...And there obviously is a reason to this, so there probably is a war like state in this era. Perhaps a huge mafia confliction, where the adult guardians couldn't fight...because of some reason. There probably is an evil guy, so the good guys have to save the world or something of the sort."

Shouichi sighed so deeply that it almost felt like his soul started shifting to the other world.

"Nothing less from Ami-san can be expected, can there be?" He said almost in a ghostly tone, beaten and falling to the ground again, "Even as a teen you could make a serious situation sound pointless-" "War is pointless." The girl corrects the adult, closing her eyes in disappointment, "But the mafia never seems to see that. So yeah..you can skip that and get to the main event." her head shakes rhythmically going from left to right and back.

The girl's change of attitude between hers and the miserable older-self was so drastic that many got shocked...especially the once that didn't see her younger-self in their time.

"You got the plot of the story correct, Ami. Though it was rash of you to come to this time if you already knew about a possibility of finding yourself in a battle. Your recklessness could've costed a life." A squeaky voice makes an entrance scolding the female brunette. The one scolded didn't need to turn to find out about the annoying character that just said that.

"I figured that it's better to try than regret." She replies, turning and giving a pout at the baby. Her face, being rounder and younger than the future ones, gave an adorable pout. Of course she didn't really like being called 'cute' or anything of the sort, because it was obviously wrong in her opinion. Though it was obvious to others that that opinion was just because she lacked self-confidence.

After a while of anticipating a tiny leg in her face, the girl got surprised that she didn't get it and even commented on it, "Hmm..you strangely changed since you've come here, eh? It's weird that you haven't yet lost your temper." Ami's innocent eyes looked at the miniature version of a real hitman.

The hitman lowers a his hat to 'that' angle, making his eyes shadowed. That's when the younger brunette thought of poking his noise into this conversation, "The point is, that's a hologram of Reborn...since he's in the base." The awkward laugh of his makes his sister tilt her head in confusion.

Tsuna actually only then realizes that it really was that long period of time since he was hit by the devilish tutor...and kind of starts to realise the awesomeness of the hologram that tears of joy almost start to roll down his cheeks like rivers.

In that while, the brunette mood changes again, letting her eyes sparkle like they had glitter in them, "Hologram?" she asks, in a second coming closer to where Reborn's figure is shown. Her ideal way of checking was through putting her hand in and through, "It really is!" she squeals, almost making Sho-kun's glasses waver.

"Ohmiguaddd~!" The never ending glitter seemed to freak some of the members of the small space, "It really is ten years in the future, right?! I mean, the world's science progressed greatly, didn't it?! I never thought that it would be possible for me to see it so early myself! Seriously, what else you've got?!" And that's where the similarities between herself and future could be seen. Blabbering about things they were excited about, it was a speciality, really.

"You're just as pathetic in talking as your future-self!" Lal exclaimed in irritation, crossing her arms, "We've got serious business to talk here, pathetic brat! Don't disturb!" The spartan trainer rose her voice to a standard note where you could see that she was angry.

It almost felt like Ami disappeared and went out of sight when she heard those words. For her, to be called _'pathetic'_ and _'brat'_ was a complete new experience...it almost felt like the world grew so much bigger at that moment to her. Oh god did she feel embarrassed!

"Sorry..." she just mumbled quietly, calming down and now fully listening to everyone else.

The tension in the room tightened but it was broken a second later as a new voice almost broke their eardrums.

"VOOOIIII~!" you probably guessed who this is already, right? "I-tt's a transmission request from the Varia...but I'm afraid the Millefiore might be bugging it" another voice spoke, sounding rather nervous, "IT'S FINE! JUST LET ME THROUGH, DAMN IT!" Ami gulped at the sound of that voice again. It's not like she forgot the loudness of the swordsman...it's just that she thought it would drop as he got older. Sadly, she figured the Varia just didn't work that way.

By the way, all of that came from one headphone...and it was Tsuna's. The poor guy almost dropped from the loudness (since it was the closest to his ears after all), though answered hurriedly, "J-just connect them...He's too scary! Just be mindful of the volume please!"

Ami chuckled at that response, at least her little brother didn't change.

A second later the same voice came from all of the ear-sets, "ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, YA LITTLE BRATS!" Rather than a question, it sounded like a command.

Yamamoto cheerfully exclaimed, "Squalo!" when everyone else complained on his loudness.

Not listening to the complaints, the Varia second-in-command continued, "Listen up! At this time we, the Vongola, are together in this! So as for you little brats-" Then for some reason he was cut short. Only a while later, another voice took over, much lower and bass than the one before.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." That alone gave shivers to the teenagers, including Ami of course, "Have you become a little less immature yet?" Although the tone was even scarier than the younger one, the question sounded actually rather politely put...coming from him.

"Show me in that the Vongola in ten days time..." The Varia boss used very long poses...was it because he was half-sleeping..or supposedly drunk, no one could tell, "..will be the strongest!"

And then the voice changed to that so much younger, "You better not fail pappan, trashes." It sounded just as Xanxus's speech, but it was a girl..that much was clear.

The connection switched off after wards.

"What the-?" Gokudera blurted. Yamamoto agreed sadly, "Hm. They cut it off.." "That damn man! Always does whatever he wants!" The grey-haired teen exclaimed then.

"I guess he...she just cut it off." Ami said, shrugging her shoulders, wondering who the girl was...The word 'pappan' kind of sounded off.._ 'Was it Xanxus's daughter?'_ she asked herself,_ 'It definitely sounded like it...but I probably lack the imagination to see just who in their right mind would become the mother.'_ shrugging the whole idea off, Ami just looked around, hoping to be able to understand what was really going on.

"Well..all we know, it seems like he's on our side." Reborn stated with a small smirk. Tsuna also smiled, seeming to think just the same.

Being standing there like she was a statue, Ami looked around, analysing everyone around her.

_'All of them are injured..probably more than they show. The only exception is the red-head...soo~, conclusion? He was a double-spy of some sort that was manipulating the enemy base or something. Though looking around, why are we on the edge of an endless, huge pit? Jee~, I've got so many questions...I really hope I'll get some answers soon too. I wonder if it was my older-self that took care of their wounds. Probably...'_ The brunette sighed, the miserable feeling of not knowing so many things just made her even more upset.

Before our heroine could go and ask, a small figure stepped forwards, having a hair-style just like Ami's...well, not quite, but similar.

"Umm.." she started off shyly, "About Mukuro-sama..Do you know the current whereabouts of Rokudo Mukuro?" The question probably raised everyone's attention. Ami could see by the looks of it, Chrome, hoping that she remembered the name correctly, she really cared for the guy. And no matter how much the brunette tried to resist that thought of the hair-style thief actually being good, she understood why the shy, one-eyed girl admired him.

Surely even Ami would start appreciating a person that would've just saved her from a death experience. Though luckily, she had no such experience and still was bitter about Mukuro. At least for the fact that he had the hair-style that the brunette always thought fitted her so well and it was even specially cut like that!

"According to what Byakuran-san said," Irie Shouichi answered the question, "Mukuro had taken control of a Millefiore soldier but was killed by Byakuran-san's own hands." This made even Ami widen her eyes, _'Killed..?'_ She might not like him, but it never was as far as wishing for him to die...Somehow it always went to that level of hating, not more.

"But I don't think so." The red-head added with self-confidence, giving that far-away look, "Because on the Vedice's prisoner's death list...his name never appeared." Chrome stood for a minute, inhaling the news. While she was at it, the teenage boss was happily over-joyed, "Then that means.." "Yes! He's alive!" Shouichi finished the sentence.

After hearing those two words which she was hoping to hear, the poor girl lost her strength and fell. Luckily the ex-Millefiore leader was standing right in front of him, "Thank goodness." The Vongola's Mist Guardian pronounced, falling asleep right in Sho-kun's hands.

The teenagers started panicking. Ami just came, sat on her knees and brushed some of the girl's bangs from her face, "She's fine...a strong girl like her won't fall that easily." Ami smiled at the indigo haired teen, '_She is even more adorable than I remember.'_

Out of no where, Kusakabe came in, "By the way, there was one thing that's been bothering me." Most of the attention went on him now, "Yes?" Shouichi asked, since the question was directed to him again.

"Is it possible for the Vongola Guardian's of this era to come and assist us? If they join us, our fighting strength would dramatically increase." The guy with the elvis-wanna-be hair suggested, being the only one in the whole group that tried to think of ahead.

But before the red-head could answer, Ami butted in, "Even I know that that is impossible. Time and space is not a playing tool, if you haven't figured that much out. Actually, it's already been partially destroyed..thanks to some genius." The last part was half-sarcasm, half-sentimental truth, though the halves were about 70-30 or something...so yeah, not much...

Irie Shouichi looked at Ami, as if he just couldn't understand something, but then turned to Kusakabe and actually answered, "What Ami-san said is true. A meeting between the future-self and the past-self can collide and break the law of space and time. That usually means that our world would just disappear...so, it must never happen."

The guy and teens sweat dropped. The female brunette tried to contain the urge to ask this red-head about what he knows...She would've bet to say that it was all interesting and futuristic stuff.

Sadly she couldn't do anything about it.

"That's why I'm counting on all of you." he continued from where he left off, "There is no other choice but for the Vongola ring holders to do all that they possibly can." Talk about pressure.

Everyone went kind of in to their own thoughts, until Reborn broke the silence...again.

"Tsuna. You still haven't asked an important question." This made the baby's student turn to the hologram, "What?" he asked out of no-knowledge.

"Irie Shouichi, Won't you join our family?" The baby asked full-heartedly, making the red-head think that it was possible, "Eh? Is that really alright?" he asked, hoping not to get his hopes up. But then as a back-up, the blond guy with the swirl of hair said, "I have no home to go back to..So hire me too, Vongola."

Ami thought of him an European foreigner that was into mechanics (or so she thought...considering that he was wearing an overall that was dirty, dark green with lots of pockets. She saw that Tsuna was wearing the smaller version of that same overall..._'Well that would be fun to find out about.'_ she thought.)

Reborn pushed the shorter brunette to make his decision faster, while Hayato was saying that he shouldn't agree if it wasn't what he wanted.

"Uwaah~, That's why I don't want to be in the mafia!" The younger complained, "But...well, Irie-san has been doing a lot of bad things to us..." this made the poor red-head tense and Ami chuckle, "But he has done a lot of dangerous things for us...that's why, from now on, please lend us your strength." The all grown up aura around Tsuna wasn't to our heroine's liking, but it wasn't anything she could do with it, "I'm counting on you too, Spanner." he added.

"It'll be my pleasure! Please treat me well!" Shouichi enthusiastically grabber the mini-boss's hand and almost squeezed the living out of it. It almost looked like he just got excepted on the first day of work.

Later on, the red-head started running around, as if he become a squirrel and was running in the wheel. Somehow to Ami, the red-head seemed to act like her step-dad, Richard when he was into some work he wanted and needed to finish fast.

"Ano..is there anything we can you with?" Tsuna asked out of politeness, but received a shake from the other, "You really shouldn't force yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun." he stopped moving and turned so he was fully forcing, "You really want to see your friends at your hideout, right? Why don't we part ways for now...and then meet up with you guys a bit later, alright?"

Becoming dumbstruck, the boy couldn't help but nod and agree, "Of course."

A bit later, everyone was on their way to the secret door that Sho-kun just showed. It was also about the time Irie Shouichi finally realised something.

"Ami-san?" He asked for the girl's attention, though when she turned he just shook his head as if it was nothing. The brunette confusedly looked at him, but then turned and began talking to her missed friends.

_'How come she stayed more than five minutes here?'_ The red-head began sweating, _'Did somebody break into my system already?'_

* * *

Da-da-duuuumm~~

So~, the chap's finally done. I hope you guys likes it. ^^ It took a while for me to figure how to write the mini-Ami's reactions...though I'm still not too happy with them. Oh well. I really do hope you enjoyed it still.

Please review~~!


	16. Chapter 16

author's note: Hello everyone! I'm sowwy to be away for so long! But I really do think that I'll probably be updating about once a month *cough* *cough* or _a bit over_. I'm happy to also notice that a lot of you still bother to wait so long...TT V TT thank you very much for that.

Though even if school has taken over most of my time, I still think of my stories...so I might be a worthless author but not to that extend, right? right?! I'm trying to also put an effort in writing the chapters, so that you can enjoy them hopefully with more ease than before. I hope that makes up for my lack of updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...though Ami and the other OCs are mine.

Hope you'll enjoy the chapter~.

* * *

Chapter 16:

_Over 5 minutes_

It was already evening and Sho-kun was _still_ on about being hacked. Of course, it's not like he wasn't used to it by now...since both of his "friends" found it slightly entertaining to hack _his_ self-made programs.

Byakuran was a lost case from the start...but Ami! Oh, you wouldn't have been able to imagine the heart-broken feeling that he had when she was caught red-handed. Oh! The horror!

His image of her was that of an innocent and lovely English girl, who ended up helping him with his aching stomach on the first day they met. He thought she was the loveliest person in the world at that time. _'Time changes feelings_.' He murmured under his breath, when a memory of his feelings rose up again. It didn't take him that long to realize her natural, devilish curiosity to research people. But then again, at that time he didn't realize that she was a part of the mafia, so it's understandable.

Since even _he_ can't call himself innocent any more, because of the Millefiore, the whole double-spying, lying to his best-friends...adding all of that up he morally became more down-graded than Ami actually, since she really never did anything worse than help her family (and herself, for that matter). And that thought somehow didn't sit too well with him, since he was bullied by the two older friends more than he could handle : one mentally, the other physically.

If only none of this happened, he would have probably ended up having a normal life, with normal friends, maybe even a nice girlfriend, who would have loved him for all he is. That's right, it wouldn't have anything to do with _psychos_ or _world-dominators_, or _crazy doctors_ with _crazy mechanics_.**_.or anything dangerous_ **anymore. How lovely life would have been.

Shouichi frowned thinking, '_But, damn it. I would probably die of boredom...If only I could've become an actual musician..That would've been cool!_' And suddenly sparkles filled the air around him as he was imagining himself on stage, humming a tune he was listening to a while back.

Spanner analysed his comrade and workmate with slight confusion. The red-head first seemed to be very calm and very calculative, but a bit later it was obvious that he wasn't concentrating completely. Rather than that, the aura around him changed from one to another..and that just somehow didn't feel right. But then again, he was a genius, right? He guessed that they all were like that.

"Is everything alright?" The mechanic finally decided to interrupt his companion's thought bubble.

Shouichi looked at the blond and nodded in confusion, "Yeah.."

That answer, changed immediately, as they received a note from an unknown user. Sho-kun was first very nervous about opening it, but then Spanner took the lead and clicked that button.

"Why did you do that?" the red-head asked, wondering if it might be from the Millefiore or something. Spanner just answered plainly, "Curiosity can kill a cat."

Shouichi really wanted to face-palm himself, since whenever that phrase was said by either Byakuran or Ami, trouble always haunted them. "M-maybe it's fine, ahaha..." he laughed nervously, feeling guilty of putting Spanner into the same category as _those two_.

**"Hello darlin capsicum kid!**

**U probab got shokd mini-Ami +5 min. Dun worri.**

**It was us. **

**Luv, Ami's awsm mum n step-dad.**

**P.S.- u'r gud. It was a huge pain in da nek to change the setting. Way to go, brat~.**

If Sho-kun didn't show any sort of emotion, there was a reason behind it. He was going through the mental shock and will-power of holding in his rage. The computer was too darn precious to be broken after all.

_'Just what in the name of goodness was that?!'_ He allowed himself to at least think all his irritation out. Not that it was helping a lot.

"Ah. So it was the Queen's mother?" The blond mechanic asked light-heartedly, eyes beginning to glitter for one reason or another. "I unconsciously began to fear that it was Byakuran by some chance...But I didn't know that the Queen's mother was in our field...since, well, s-since the Queen's a well-respected doctor and the father was a boss of an English Mafia family and all. I thought that her mother would be into more diplomatic work than...you know..." A slight blush filled his usually white cheeks from the excitement.

It was the first time he heard of an actual female being so into robots and machines. Well, in their era there were quite a few female mechanics, but Spanner somehow didn't happen to ever meet anyone like that. And that's why, his eyes almost blinded the poor comrade, who was sitting next to him. _'Who knows, if she was able to change Shouichi's machine, she probably is good...Nothing less from the Queen's mother.'_ he thought while sucking on his lollipop with more enthusiasm than usual.

In the mean time, Shouichi wondered if he should disappoint Spanner or not. It's rather obvious what Ami's true character is, but that's exactly why he didn't want to. Spanner seemed to have fallen for the same thing as he did, when he first met her.

Somehow no one believed her devilish punches or the bad-temper...or the mental talk that she had with Byakuran about aliens, artistic ways of looking at life and other, more severe subjects, like the end of the world and how meaningless humans were in this life.

Now that he thought about it, Ami most likely is the main cause of Byakuran's madness. It's rather ironic, if you could say that.

_'I'm sorry Ami-san, I didn't want to think bad things about you while you went through so much pain because of him..'_ The red-head apologized to her mentally, while looking at the gigantic, circular, white machine where all of their era's acquaintances and friends were locked up in molecular forms.

"Well, Ami-san's mother is different in that matter," It took him one remembrance of what she did to change his mood. He mumbled in frustration to a corner, "A bit too problematic."

After placing his falling glasses back to their place on his nose, he continued in a louder tone, "She really loves machines. I've only met her once..And I was smart enough to mention something about what I did. That alone made me stand there for 4 hours, trust me, I'm not exaggerating here...HEY! What are you laughing about?!" He pointed at Spanner, who was chuckling slightly. Sho-kun tried to make it sound sarcastic, but the blond ruined the moment. Wouldn't you have been frustrated?

"Nothing. It's just that, you were really close to the Queen, right?" He smiled innocently, as if he didn't mean anything by it, while changing the position of his lollipop to the other side.

Shouichi understood it the unspoken words and turned slightly red, "Don't talk like that! That girl only knows how to act like a lady and a professional in front of others...For the rest of time, she acts even worse than a guy! She's actually her mother's copy! You wouldn't even have second doubts about their relationship if you'd see them together...Though her cooking was always good." The red-head mentioned the last part silently and with more honesty than the rest, since he really loved Ami's cooking...unlike Byakuran's, who always added sugar in to all of the dishes he ever made. (Director: Byakuran and Shouichi lived together, so, when they didn't bother Ami, they either had fast-food or their own cooked food. Both took turns.)

Spanner just smiled at his comrade. The blond wasn't interested in humans, but getting to know people that he knew were superior to him in his own field was interesting.

As a long pause of peaceful silence fell over, they both continued with what they did.

.

_On the other hand, at the same time in the Vongola's Japanese Base._

The brunette coughed loudly.

"Did you catch a cold, Ami-nee?" A worried little brother asked, leaning over to check if his sister had a temperature too.

"I dun 'ink so." The girl answered, mumbling in english while rubbing her nose. The others just looked at her, "What?" Tsuna asked in confusion. It was the first time his sister said anything in a foreign language, so it sounded very odd.

The girl looked at him with more confusion than he did. It took her some time to realize, and then pronounced, "Ah." in slight understanding, "It's nothing, Tsuna. I'm sorry, I haven't really been resting for a while now." She said, yawning, "But I'm as healthy as a person can get!" A beam of light started to flow out of her, as if the yawn a few seconds ago was just an act.

"You seem to be completely fine." Gokudera scowled, trying his hardest to not make a funny face because of Ami's strong accent. He guessed that when they were in the past, everyone got so used to it, that it made no sense to even bother, but after Ami's future's perfect japanese...it sounded...rather childish.

The silverette also guessed that everyone noticed, but just didn't want to say anything about, because they might end up getting hurt...and that's not something he was willing to go through either. Unlike Ryohei and Yamamoto, with who he argued everyday, Ami is prideful and states a lot about manners. It's not like he is saying that from lack of experience. No, trust me, knowing Hayato, that was not the case. In fact, he experienced it first-hand. Shouldn't he feel honored?!

"Ahahaha~. Maybe someone is talking about you behind your back?" Yamamoto suggested, laughing light-heartedly. It didn't take long before he understood that it was a mistake. Since both Gokudera AND even Tsuna glared at him with such aura, that he got shivers down his back.

"Ah, that's a japanese saying, isn't it? I've heard of it before...Nana-san, Kyoko and even Haru kept telling me that. It's a funny way of thinking, really. In england I think there is something else for when someone coughs. I'm not sure...since I haven't really communicated with anyone from the locals.." Ami started to lean more to the emo corner, which was waiting for her patiently and with lots of desire. And either she was oblivious or just plain ignorant, the brunette didn't notice Tsuna's nor Gokudera's auras.

"I don't get it." Ryohei stated with so much confidence, that it sounded like he was proud of himself. It didn't really take an idiot to figure what he didn't get

And that's why..."YOU STILL DON'T UNDESTAND?!" the silverette snapped. Well it's not like any of you wouldn't, if you had to sit in one room for four hours, trying to explain the situation to an idiot boxer, who had a brain of a peanut - in Gokudera's opinion.

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF YOU EXPLAIN SO ILLOGICALLY, YOU DAMN OCTOPUS HEAD!" The boxer burst with rage. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, TURFHEAD?!" The other returned the favour. And a glaring a competition proceeded between them.

"Basically, Ryohei, what's happening is this-" Ami stood up and walked to the table and right between the two. She was also rather sick of hearing the same story over and over again. Her green eyes were filled with so much patience, that it seemed rather scary.

With more calmness than usual, she took an album out of nowhere (you get the hang of it, after living with Reborn long enough).

"When they came to the future, they found out that the world is in bad shape. Beaten up, if you would like to think that way..." She started then to sketch a picture on the first page. Ryohei nodded in understanding. So Ami proceeded, "And so, to return, they went to the melone base, where the bad guy should've had a way to go back to the future." The girl showed her sketch of Shouichi with an evil aura. "But after finally reaching him, they found out that he was actually a good guy." At the same time, she erased the dark aura and drew a few bubbles and stars around him, and gave him a smile. Ryohei nodded again.

"But then the really bad guy appeared, by the name of Byakuran, and says that he still had the real Funeral Wreaths." The next page was filled with a man with white hair (Ami didn't see him, so she had absolutely no idea how he looked.) and six people with question marks on them, "And to make things worse, my stupid cousin, William got into this mess, because he wants to destroy the Vongola."

And as if she started to enjoy it, she drew William, but then began adding devil wings, tail and horns for the extra touch.

"So, to make it all go into one. We have to win this battle no matter what or else we can't go back to the past!" Ami finished then with excitement in her voice and actions, holding out a pen (after adding the last bit of moustache to her cousin) at him.

Ryohei stood up and grabbed the girl's hand towards himself with enough force to make her jump his way, "So WE JUST HAVE WIN THE BATTLE IN TEN DAYS TO THE EXTREME!" Ami wasn't quite sure if that was a question or just a statement, but she nodded with an awkward smile as an answer.

Tsuna looked like he was about to break into tears of happiness, "Yeah. Exactly!" He was also rather tired from sitting in one place for hours.

Gokudera just gave a 'tch' out. "So, how is Ami's explanation any different from ours?!" He definitely was irritated. He was trying to get the same information into the idiot's head for hours, and then the girl comes, tells him exactly the same thing and makes him understand?! How is that even possible?!

"Let's just say, I have a bit more practice in explaining stuff to Ryohei..." Ami replied the question, understanding why the silverette got pissed. Though it's not like it was her fault or anything, right? It's not like all those extra hours she had to sit with the boxer to do his homework were for nothing, right?!

"And I did get it when you explained it for the third time! Actually, I just said that to make sure." The boxer exclaimed with such emotion, that it felt like he tried to defend his own case.

"You aren't suppose to say that with so much confidence! Stupid!" Gokudera snapped again. "The ones calling others stupid are the stupid ones!" Ryohei back-fired. "You're just making it officially known that you're stupid! True idiots are the stupid ones!" And a glaring competition began between the two of them...again.

"Oh, come on. This is just childish." Ami sighed, before hitting both of their heads, "Grow up already.""BUT-" Before either of them could continue their sentence, Ami glared down on them with her eyes narrowed down to Hibari-level and made them shut up. Ryohei knew what Ami could do as well. He _was_ her classmate after all.

"I totally agree with Ami-senpai!" Yamamoto cheerfully agreed, throwing his arms over his two male 'friends', "We shouldn't be fighting. I mean, we finally all gathered together! Knowing that senpais were worried and looking for us for 5 weeks! All over Japan! Made me really happy."

Ryohei beamed with light of triumph at that, "Of course! That's why my body and soul are all trained to the extreme!" "And that's exactly why I didn't come along. If I did, I would be out of my stamina already by now... I was looking more through contacts and webs. I thought it would be better if both of us just split to do what we do best." Ami added silently, looking kind of absent-minded

"Heh, weren't you just looking for your sister?" Gokudera asked, hitting the jackpot. "Kyoko, Kyoko~! You probably even were crying in bed, because you missed your little sister." The silverette put on such a triumphant smirk on, that Ami started to feel bad again."O-Of course I would! She's the only sister I've got in this world!" Ryohei blushed a hint of baby pink.

After a few more of the awkward, silent seconds, she couldn't take it any longer and burst, "Of course the older siblings would start looking for their younger ones! It's natural!" It almost sounded as if it was to defend her classmate. _Almost. _

_"_So you were just looking for Tsuna then?" Ah, the lord of justice came around. Who would ever forget about him?

"N-no. I was really worried for everyone...it's just that..." '_-Tsuna is my cute little brother_.' She finished the sentences in her head. The bullets that were running down her skin weren't pleasant. _Of course_, Reborn read her thoughts, but at least no one else did. And that saved her.

"In your mind Tsuna is incapable then?" Rather than a question, it was a statement. "Oh, please Reborn. How **_ever_** did you come up with this conclusion?" Ami said, on purpose using her english accent this time. No one thoughts it could be stronger than the usual one, but they were wrong..the last statement almost sounded like it _was_ english.

"Because I'm the best tutor in the whole world." The little arcobaleno smirked. '_You damn old man. Who would ever forget that?'_ Ami's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. "That's bullying Ami. I'm just two years old." He whined with a cute pout. _'-Times at least a thirty.'_ The girl pouted back. "The girls said that dinner is ready. I'm hungry." He completely ignored her last statement, making her wonder if it was correct.

"Wait! They're_ already _done?!" The female brunette thought her heart was going to jump out any time. She ran out of the room they were in and dashed through the corridors.

.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Reborn asked as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Then he sighed and with enough force kicked the front of her forehead to make her take a step back. "I'm not...I just wasn-" "Maa, maa, we also got lost in the beginning. The whole base is confusing. So you don't have to feel bad, Ami-senpai." The baseball-lover ruffled Ami's hair, while she unwilling caught Reborn in to her own arms.

It was a lie. But a white lie wasn't that bad, if it made a person feel better.

She sighed, "Takeshi, just because someone is shorter than you, doesn't give you the permission to ruffle their hair." After the long minute pose of them looking at each other, Ami smiled, "Thank you, but it's alright. I know you guys have better sense of direction than me..." And with that she began walking away with a miserable background, used for support.

"Tch. Of course we do. Anyone's sense of direction is better than yours." Hayato muttered thoughtlessly. "I've definitely missed your 'sweet' comments, Hayato." Ami remarked back with a slight sarcasm to it.

.

"Kyoko~, Haru~. I'm soo sorry~! I swear I wanted to come and help!" The eldest female in the group rushed in, dropping Reborn mid-way.

The two friends turned around to see their friends gather around. "No, Ami-san came just today. That makes you the guest. And since we've been here longer, it makes us the hosts, right?" Haru gleamed in all her glory. Kyoko just lightly chuckled at that remark.

"No way. I still can't believe you're doing all of the housework!" Ami changed the topic to another one, "It's unbelievable."

"Oh, it's nothing. The boys have been training to the point they can't stand." Kyoko replied, starting to put the food in to plates, "This is the least we can do." The housewife image somehow fit her. Though the older brunette just stared back without replying and then sighed, "You're too sweet for your own good, Kyoko, Haru.." she muttered under her nose, but pretty much everyone heard. Tell me exactly what's the point?

Ryohei didn't think of it as an insult, so he just grinned. _'It was __actually__ an insult, idiot._' our heroine thought, wondering how naive her classmate could get.

Maybe it was due to the lack of sleep and exhaustion for the past few weeks that Ami felt grumpy, but it didn't really give her any special excuse to be so.

"Nyahahaha~" A squeaky voice of a 5 year old ran through the room. The cow-like kid ran through the door and bumped into Ami, making her aura grow by a bit.

"Lambo." She went down on her knees and grabbed him, "What do you do when you bump into people?" The little guy moved his head her direction very slowly. But when her face was in his sight, the little guy screamed, "Waahh!" Then after tears started to gather in his big eyes, "Must...stay...calm..." Wanting to teach him the kid some restriction, the girl reasoned with him, "Big boys don't cry from unnecessary things, right? And you're a big boy, aren't you?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" he proudly declared, "Lambo-san never cries!" his obvious lie didn't surprise anyone, but they still had a 'no comment'-face, since the salty water that was gathering in his green eyes was still visible.

"Then you should simply apologize." she continued.

The kid pouted, moved around, rolled his eyes around the whole room..and tried his best to ignore his holder. Well, let's just say that it didn't go too well. "Lambo." The thread wasn't big, but the baby-boy over-reacted as if his life depended on it.

"I didn't do anything! Lambo-san is innocent!" "Lambo." This time more force was put in pronouncing that name.

Sadly, the boy ended up using his ultimate weapon against her - a.k.a. the puppy-dog face. Lucky for him that Ami had a weakness for adorable things.

"Why'reyousocute?!" she squeezed him to the point he couldn't breath for a second.

"You're the worst nanny possible." Reborn stated, staring at Lambo's face, which was sticking out from the brunette's back. The little devilish face was grinning. And no, for the first time I didn't mean the tutor.

Well, he did just take his place in Ami's arms without much problem and that wasn't of Reborn liking. Nope, he didn't like that at all. I mean, anything which was his was his. And anyone that broke that law -

"Alright, dinner is on the table. You can sit down now~." Kyoko invinted everyone to join the dinner table.

- well, punishment will have to wait after dinner.

"It looks fantastic." our heroine said with enthusiasm when she saw the food. It really did look good.

"We learned from the best after all~!" Haru remarked, winking in Ami's direction._ 'I hope that didn't mean Bianchi...' 'Of course it didn't, idiot.' 'Who're you calling an idiot?!' 'You.' 'The feelings are mutual then.'_ The mini-mental wars she had were annoying, but she tried to stay as calm on the outside as possible.

.

"You really improved, ne?" Ami complimented the two girls sincerely, "I remember you already were good back in the past. But men, this is becoming a professional level."

"Oh, no it's not, Ami-senpai." The ginger girl replied shyly, as she put another plate back into the cupboard.

"You should have more self-confidence." The brunette contradicted, drying the last cup.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened up and in stepped Haru with an empty basket for clothes, "Well, I'm done. Shall we go take a bath now? I think the boys will still be training for a while."

This shocked Ami to the point she started to choke on her saliva.

"Oh, sure." _'And Kyoko agreed?!'_ our heroine put on shocked face. "Y-you m-mean, t-together..?" Ami asked, wondering if that just sounded retarded. "Well, yeah." The two kouhais just plainly answered, a bit confused.

The brunette's face turned into a burning material from just imagining to be there in a bath with naked girls.

"Eh, Amí-san... Don't tell me you're actually very shy?" Haru asked mockingly,. After all, it's obviously not true.

That said, the brunette's answer had to be acting too, right?

"No, no...it's just that I prefer going by myself...I'm sorry...it's just that...I'm sort of a..private person like that..." See? That made no sense what-so-ever, right?

"But, don't you go to public baths?" Kyoko asked, surprised to hear this as much as Haru.

"Waahh!" Ami reacted, turning redder, "No! I have never even been to a public swimming pool! (not to mention baths already) because of the changing rooms!" The two girls stood there speechless. That was rather unexpected. And they say that the japanese are shy.

Haru let out an, "Is that so?" "Well, it's alright. You can go after us then. Sorry, we're kind of dirty right now, so we need to wash up." Kyoko apologized cutely.

At this Ami just nodded and waved at them.

Just after they left, our heroine felt a whole weight of embarrassment fall on her, making her go on all four. "God, that was so awkward!" She squealed to herself. I guess she felt relieved though. It wouldn't be of any use if she made herself go with them.

...And that's where she was wrong.

.

The guys came from their long meeting with Giannini and other adults. They thought that it was perfect timing to go take a bath, since the girls would probably be ready by now.

They were so much into their conversation on what to do about the transportation and the boxes, that they didn't hear the sounds coming from inside the changing room.

"-maa maa, Gokudera, you shouldn't think like that." Yamamoto tried to calm down his friend. "You're just too care-free Yamamoto!" The silverette replied, with his eye-brow twitching as if he was on drugs. "No, Gokudera, I think that Yamamoto-kun is right." Tsuna agreed with his taller best-friend.

Ryohei was going to add something too, but Yamamoto slid the door to the changing room thoughtlessly at that time.

Everyone fell silent and still.

_'Shi- eepish fur! You've got to be kidding me!'_ Ami's inner-self screamed with all her might, luckily no one heard it.

For all the miss fortune, Ami cursed herself for forgetting to close the door. On the bright side, she also put on a towel, from habit, around her body.

On the boys side, everything and everyone was silence with open mouths, gaping for air.

It wasn't their intention to stare, but they couldn't help it. They didn't think that Ami would have such a curvy shape. In some cases it was a surprise that she had **any **shape to begin with, since she wore baggy clothes all the time (except for the uniform)...No wait...that makes them just perverts. But...her legs looked like they were trained a lot. No, it's wrong to think that too. The neckline is just so...Gahh! "Uhh..Can you guys please close the door?" The girl they were staring at just asked politely, making them turn tomato red and slam the door shut with enough noise for it to make a "Bam" sound.

_'Great..'_ the brunette rolled her eyes at finally being left in peace. Somehow the thought of bathing with the girls didn't seem so bad now.

* * *

CHAPTER FINISHED! ...or not.

* * *

Small omake:

"Yo." Ami said when she entered the kitchen, fully dressed in baggy clothes again. The guys beamed in the finest red color that was possible.

"A-ami-nee." Tsuna squeaked, "We're really sorry." His big brown eyes made a puppy-dog face unconsciously. Ami couldn't help but enjoy the view of her cute little brother doing that. Who could?!

"It's alright. It was my own foolishness to begin with." the girl ruffled his thick brown hair.

"It can also be blamed partly on us, since we didn't warn anyone about this." Kyoko said apologetically, bowing slightly to everyone. "And to let Tsuna-san see another girl's naked body like that...I'll never forgive myself." Haru mumbled, biting some napkin from frustration, almost as if she was putting on a curse.

"Maa, maa, I did have a towel on, you know...It's not all that bad." Ami tried to smoothen out the situation by acting like Yamamoto, who on the other hand held his arms around his head while letting it lie on the table.

"Anyway. Come on! Get a grip! Don't act like young teenage boys," the brunette mentioned it to the young teenage boys, "I'll be taking showers with the girls from now, so you don't have to worry about it in the future, alright?"

Her laid back attitude surprised the guys a bit. That's when Yamamoto decided to come out of his shell. His cheeks still had a slight pinkish color to them, but that's much better from what it was before, "You're really relaxed for a girl, senpai. Wouldn't girls usually get mad when something like this happens to them?"

"Why would I get mad for something so silly?" The girl tried to reason with him, not understanding his logic.

Gokudera just gave her a blank look_, 'Don't tell me she's **that** naive?'_

Well, it's true that she lived in a mansion surrounded by maids and body-guards until some time ago, right? It's not that surprising for her to not know what real guys can be like- "I mean, you guys are like brothers to me all in all. I just hope you're not going to become perverts that peek at girls later on in life." -or not.

I mean, they were suppose to be happy about her not minding, but on the other hand. _'That somehow that sounded like an insult'_ Tsuna thought with slight disappointment in his sister.

* * *

And that's the end of the weird omake...Usually omakes are suppose to be funny...I guess I just have a weird sense of humour =_=. I'm sorry if it's disappointing.

Anyway, As I said before I'M SUPER ULTIMATELY SORRY TO THE EXTREME (!) for the lateness of the chapter. I still hope that you guys can somehow stay with me until summer. Because then I'll definitely have enough time to upload faster...getting into high schools is super annoying =_=...

As usual, please give your opinions of the chapter. I very much appreciate them!


End file.
